You're My Kid
by Irondad
Summary: Before he was Iron Man, a kid was left at his door. But he knew that taking in the kid would be a bad idea. What happens when years later Tony accidentally finds the kid? Can Peter forgive Tony? And how will his life be changed?
1. Prologue

Hey Guys, I'm back! Took me longer to post something than I was expecting but you know, college sucks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this idea! This is just the prologue so it is shorter than the other chapters will be.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or the characters, just the plot!**

* * *

"Good Morning Sir. It is seven AM, Wednesday the twenty-third of July. The weather today is twenty-eight degrees Celsius." I rub my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Well lack of sleep. Three hours is enough for the day. Last nights Gala comes rushing back to my mind. The alcohol, well that explains the splitting headache. I jump out of bed and tell Jarvis to let Ms. Potts know that I am awake. She will make something to cure this.

Ten minutes later, freshly showered and work clothes on, I'm walking downstairs and am greeted by Ms. Potts and a green smoothie.

"It'll help with the headache." She smiled at me. I nod, grab the cup from her and head to the garage. I put my hand to the biometric scanner and the room unlocks. I start working on my latest project for Start Industries. A weapon for the soldiers. This was the best part of his life. He got to use his mind, his hands working on things that he invented. The bad part was that he usually didn't sleep until the project was done, causing him to stay up for extended periods of time. He did sometimes take breaks to go to parties and enjoy the company of many women, hence last night.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts needs your presence in the sitting room." Jarvis said, interrupting me from my work. I sighed and made my way upstairs. Pepper knows that I'm busy and knows that I don't like being interrupted. I'm about to get mad at Pepper when I hear a cry. But not a cry from Pepper or any other adult, it sounded like a baby. _What the fuck? _ I turn the corner and see Pepper holding a baby, trying to soothe the child's cries.

"Um, ya. My mind is going to the craziest places so could you just inform me of what is happening that would be great" I spoke, looking between Pepper and the baby.

"He was left at the door Tony. His name is Peter and the note claims he is yours. No name is given as to who the mother is or why they left him here. The note also says his birthday is August 10th, and born in 2001" She whispered, trying not to frighten the child he presumed. Tony tries to breathe and think his way through this. He is not dad material. All he remembers is his dad and how horrible he turned out due to him.

"This can't be happening!" I shout, startling the child, making him cry again. I start pacing. What am I supposed to do? There is no way I can have a child. I have so many issues that this just isn't going to work out.

"Okay, Okay. Tony! Hey, look at me. We are going to call in that doctor friend of yours. Um, Richard! He can take a sample, to make sure the kid is yours. Okay?" Pepper said, trying to assure me that it will be okay. I nod slowly. But what if…

"And if the kid is mine?" He asked. Pepper looked at me, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Then we will figure it out."

* * *

Tony called his friend, said he needed to run a DNA test and be as secret as possible. Richard Parker being the friend he is, handled the issue quickly. He took mine and Peter's blood. A couple of hours later, Richard informed me that the kid was in fact mine. This sent me into a downward spiral. Well what the fuck. How am I supposed to deal with that? I'm not ready and do not want to be a father. And I voice that to Pepper and Richard as they sit in front of me, Pepper holding the child.

"Tony, you can't abandon him! He has no one. Now I know it will take time getting used to but-" Pepper started.

"NO! I cannot be a father Pepper. You know me well enough to know that." I shot that idea down. I was not being strapped down to a lifestyle that I didn't belong in. One that would result with a kid who had problems that I had given him. I know nothing about being a father except how my father treated me and it was no life, I wouldn't want anyone to grow up like how I did.

"He is almost two Tony! He has no one!" Pepper shouted back.

"Calm down you guys. Tony, it sounds like you are suggesting adoption." Richard interrupted them. "Now you'll want someone who doesn't live around here. Isn't known to the world about a connection to you. But someone you can trust. This is still your kid Tony." He finished. I looked at him for a moment before the idea struck.

"You can do it. You were telling me how Mary and you were having troubles in the kid department. I'll give you all the money you need, and you can move somewhere. Oh, near your brother. Please there is no one else I can trust with this." I suggested, pleading with my friend. This kid deserves a good life, and Richard can give it to him.

"I-I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"Say yes." I plead. Richard thought about it. Mary and he really did want kids. He does miss his brother and hometown Queens. Maybe it is time to move back.

"Okay. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! So I'm thinking this will be the usual length for all the chapters, hope that's okay. And I plan to update once every week, maybe every two weeks, cause I'm in my final semester of college and that shit is crazy. I'm only loading this now because the prologue wasn't really a chapter, so expect an update next Friday.

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Marvel, unfortunately. **

* * *

**12 years later**

"And another heroic save tonight by the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. He stopped a bank robbery in progress, and after a car chase between the police and the robbers, Spiderman was able to take them down, leaving them for the police to arrest. With them behind bars, and everyone saved, Spiderman is truly a hero." The news reporter said over the TV. I sighed. I need to know who this guy was. He is wearing pyjamas. Freaking pyjamas and he is being called a hero.

"You ever look at Spiderman clips and wonder how the hell he does that shit? He is literally wearing a hoodie but is climbing up walls? I don't think so. This has to be a superhuman. Hey Cap, maybe you know him! Or Bucky!" Clint laughs.

"Hey, not all superhumans know each other. But I do think you are right about him being a superhuman Clint." Steve shakes his head. Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Can't you find out who that is?" Natasha retorts. Oh.

"You really want that person to be on the team guys? He does the small things. It's below our pay grade" I insist. Although it would be interesting to see the guy in person. To know how he does all those things.

"Come on Stark. I thought we were past this?" Steve groans.

"Past what. Huh?"

"Past the whole billionaire, I only do things that I want to do" Sam explains harshly.

"Ya Tony, we thought you were settling down with Pepper now. Aren't you supposed to have a heart?" Clint pipes in. I throw him a glare.

"What I mean is that, whoever Spiderman is, I don't think he is ready for our league. He is looking out for the little guys. There's nothing wrong with staying at that level." I insist.

"But we can help him be better, and out of those silly clothes. I'm pretty sure those are pyjamas" Steve retorts, leveling with Tony.

"Okay fine. I'll see what I can do"

* * *

"Tony, where are you? I've been looking for you, but FRIDAY won't tell me where you are" Pepper asks, walking towards one of his labs.

"FRIDAY, let Pepper in. I need to see her." I sigh, still not believing everything.

A few minutes later Pepper walks in and finds Tony looking like a mess. Sitting at his desk, he has Spiderman footage playing beside him and a file on someone flat on the desk.

"Tony, are you okay?" She rushes over, pulling me to her arms. I start crying into Pepper. "Tony you are scaring me. I haven't seen you cry. Like ever." She asks, pulling me tighter to her.

"It's him Pepper."

"What Tony? Who is him?" She asked confused.

"Remember twelve years ago. And that kid was there, and I gave him to Richard and Mary. You told me not to. A-A-And I did anyways. Because I'm a fool. Kids weren't in my cards, but I've thought about him every day for the past twelve years. I wanted to get out of that cave, so maybe one day I could meet the kid. And I wanted to figure out how not to die from palladium poisoning so I could meet the kid. Then after every crisis, I would decide that he is better off with Richard and Mary." I huffed. Stupid, how could I have been so stupid?

"Okay but why are you now freaking out about the kid?"

"Because the kid is Spiderman!" I yell, making Pepper jump back a bit. "Sorry Pep." I pull her back to me.

"How do you know?" She asked hesitantly.

"The team asked me to track down Spiderman. They want to help him. Move up from being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I relented and have been in here the past two days, tracking every lead. Then a couple of hours ago I finally found it. Spiderman went into a house in Queens and came out as a kid! At first, I thought it was wrong, but it happened several times. And then I saw the kid in an alley way take the mask off. Same kid! So, I tracked down the owner of the house and the building is owned by a company. Then, I hacked into their database to find out who is in that apartment. A May Parker is renting the apartment. But I don't know a May Parker. Her husband though, who unfortunately died a few months back, reminded me of someone. Ben Parker was Richard's brother." I took a deep breath. Pepper put her arms around me, her hands going up and down my back. I pull back a little bit so I can look at her.

"So, I started digging more. Richard and Mary have been dead for about a decade. How is this possible? I would have known. But then I found the date of the plane crash. It was when I was in the cave Pepper. So, I never knew, and no one knows about Richard having my kid, so they never thought about telling me the news. No one besides you knew he was my friend. That makes sense, why would I, Tony stark, give a shit about some scientist who died. That's on me. I then found a copy of their will, to see where Peter went. Of course, it was with May and Ben. And now Ben is dead, and Peter is just there with May. In Queens. All by themselves. Because I am a selfish man who only ever thinks about himself." I look down.

"So, Peter, your son, is Spiderman?" She asks quietly. I nod. The kid has been through so much, yet he insists on helping people. He knows nothing about his real parents and just accepts what he is given. The kid was amazing and nothing what I could have done with him. If I raised him, well hat kid would be just as fucked up as me.

"I think you should talk to him. What you did twelve years ago, was hard, but you knew that you wouldn't be able to give Peter what he deserved. And I know I disagreed with it, but I did come to realize that having a parent that was forced to raise you isn't a way to live. But you are different now. You have a family, me and you can have your son. You just have to try" She whispered, stroking my cheek. I looked down, tears rolling down my face. I nodded though. I want to know more about Peter. More than what I can read.

"I think I want to see him. But I think I should tell the team first. Let them know that I- I have a- a son" I whisper.

"That sounds like a good plan. Now, tell me about your son, because I know you looked up the rest of his life when you found out who he was." Pepper laughed, knowing me all too well. I spent the next hour telling her about Peter. How he was Midtowns brightest student. A's in every subject. How he has extra-curricular including robotics class and decathlon team. He used to be in marching band but dropped out several months ago. I mean, it was just marching band.

* * *

I was waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, Pepper holding my hand, trying to keep my shit together. Ha, as is if I could do that. Steve and Bucky finally walk in and sit down.

"So, you found out who Spiderman is?" Steve spoke up, trying to get the meeting started.

"I did. Yes. But I wanted to talk to you guys about something else first." I started.

"Come on Stark we don't want to hear all the reasons why you think Spiderman is beneath us." Bucky interrupted.

"That's not, Spiderman is better than all of us." I said. Looking around the room I see confusion.

"Can you just start from the beginning" Rhodey sighed, getting sick of the riddles.

"Twelve years ago, a kid was at my doorstep. Pepper took him and saw a note. Claimed the kid was mine. I brought in a friend to check, and it was indeed my kid. But no one knew me twelve years ago, besides Rhodey and Pepper and I think they both agree when I say I was not ready to have kids." I sighed. Rhodes laughed a little and nodded. "So, I had a friend, Richard Parker that I trusted. He took the kid in as his own. And when I was taken to that cave, they were killed. I never found out until earlier today. I tried to keep all connections between us a secret, so I never thought to ask about him. Well I regret that. Peter, my son was left to Richards brother and wife. I don't know them but if Richard trusted them then I do. Unfortunately, Ben died a few months back leaving Peter with just May." I stopped and looked at everyone.

"So, what does this have to do with Spiderman?" Steve asked.

"Well, Peter, is well, he is Spiderman. That's how I found all this out. I was looking for Spiderman and I found my son. And now all I want to do is never let go. I haven't stopped thinking about this kid since the day I gave him up. I think about him during missions, want to find him, then decide he is better off without me and the danger that follows. But, knowing the tragedy that he has gone through and to know that he is Spiderman, well I want him in my life. I'm done making the same mistake every day by not finding him. It's time Peter knows who I am." I finish my little rant.

"I'm sorry, you have a fucking kid and never told me?" Rhodey asked, standing up from the chair.

"Ha, Tony, the child himself had kids before the rest of us. My oldest is 12. How old is Peter? 14?" Clint laughs from his spot.

"Tony, are you sure about this? A kid is a big responsibility." Steve chimed in.

"Yes! I know what I'm doing. The kid is 14, and I don't want to take him away from May. I couldn't do that. But I want to know him. I'm ready to care for him the way I should have all those years ago." I said, looking down. I mean they were right. How did Tony Stark have a kid and not tell his family? How could Tony Stark raise a kid?

"Despite the secret, Tony, he is your son. And I think it would be great to be an uncle." Rhodey spoke up. I looked to him and he smiled at me. I walked over to him and pulled him for a hug. "Thank you" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I've decided that instead of Fridays, that I'll just update once a week (maybe more if I'm not busy) because I really just want to share this chapter with you guys! I'm so happy with the amount of interest from you guys! A few of you left reviews and for whatever reason, I couldn't reply, so thank you for taking the time to write to me, it means a lot! Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, just the plot.

* * *

"How are you feeling? Any panic attacks?" Pepper asked softly, curled up to me on the couch. It was about one in the afternoon and I was about to go to Queens to finally meet my son. I was a little nervous about that. Like what if he hated me as a person then finds out I'm his dad?

"I uh, no panic attacks. Nervous though. Very nervous." I mumble.

"You should probably get going. To explain things to May. I don't think you'd want Peter there for that conversation." She rubbed her hands through my hair. I nod, knowing she is right. I move, getting off the couch. "And, you should probably know, this meeting might not be exactly what you think it's going to be. You already said the tragedy he has gone through; he might think you are trying to take him away from May. Or he might have a hard time with the concept that Richard wasn't his father." Pepper explained. Of course, she is right again. I never even thought of that. Shit maybe I am out of my league here.

"Maybe, maybe I should just let him live his life without me in it." I muttered, running my hands through my hair from nervousness and stress.

"No, no, no Tony. I didn't say that for you to not go. I just don't want you to go in there thinking Peter will hug you and say I wanna live with you. Today, today might just be a day where you are there to tell him who you are to him. Maybe I'm wrong, but I just want you to be prepared for anything." She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She smiled and we walked to the elevator. Pepper really is god sent. Not only has she dealt with all my shit for the past fifteen years, she is also been the rock in my life for the past five years. She always knows what to say or do and it makes me think that she is too good for me. Well, she is, but for whatever reason, she decided to stick around, live with me and even say yes when I asked her to marry me.

I felt a tug on my hand, and I realize that Pepper is trying to guide me to my car. I follow her to the black Audi.

"Okay, have a good drive, call if you need anything." She kissed me. I smile and pull her close, then she pulls away. "Go meet your son" She smiles and turns back to the elevator.

"Hey Pep, love you" I call out and she smiles, disappearing into the elevator. I jump in the car and start my drive to Queens.

It isn't actually a long drive but due to the traffic, it takes way longer than it should. About an hour later I'm sitting in my car, below the apartment building that Peter lives in. He is currently in school, so I know he won't be here yet, but my stomach is still in my throat. May might not let me be in Peter's life. After all I did leave him twelve years ago and haven't paid a penny to her. I had bought the Parker's a house out here when all this happened, but apparently it had burned down right after they died, and insurance screwed them out of the money, saying that it wasn't an accident. That's how they ended up here, in a tiny apartment in Queens. I sighed and got out. I felt like I have no right to be here, and really, I don't, but my heart was making the decisions right now, not my brain. I walk in the building and head to the elevator. I go up to the seventh floor and walk to their door and I hesitate. Last chance to not do this Stark. Make a decision. And before I have another thought, I'm knocking on the door.

I hear a muffled 'just a second' before the door opens, and who I presume to be May, is standing there with wide eyes.

"Hi, um, you must be May. Right?" I ask. After looking up Peter, I hadn't seen a picture of May, so I have no idea what she looked like, all I know is that I wasn't expecting such a young woman. Maybe about thirty-five or so. Then I realize that I never saw a photo of Peter. I didn't find any on the school website, or online from any social media accounts. Nothing.

"Yes, I am" She answers.

"Well I'm Tony Stark and..."

"I know who you are, I don't live under a rock" She smiles, stepping aside and opening the door wider. "Please come in"

"I know you probably have no idea what I'm here ab…"

"Peter. You're here for Peter. Please, lets talk inside. I have nosey neighbours." She smiles. I hesitantly walk in, not knowing what to do. Or how May knows about Peter and me. "I can offer you water, or orange juice, I don't really have much else. I haven't done this week's shopping yet." She offered.

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks though." I respond.

"Okay then, let's sit, we have lots to talk about I presume." She smiled and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Very friendly this woman is, and I'm not sure I like it as I'm not used to this sort of thing besides with Pepper.

"I'm just curious. Who told you about…?" I trailed off, just trying to figure out how much she knows.

"Who told me that you are Peter's biological father? Mary did. I had known she was having problems having children, then one day they showed up with a two-year-old. Ben and I knew it wasn't theirs, and we were okay with that. We asked if they knew the parents or if it was a closed adoption, that sort of thing, but they never said anything. After a couple of months, Mary came to me and told me everything that Richard had told her. She was worried that you'd take him back or something. Richard told us you weren't that kind of person." She explained. Huh. She knows a lot. So that makes trying to convince her of the truth a lot easier.

"Richard was right, kind of. I'm not that kind of person, you guys raised him, I'm not here to take Peter" I say, wanting her to know that. I see her visibly relax. "But since the day I gave him to Richard I regretted it? No that's not the right word. I know what I did was right. I was unprepared twelve years ago to raise a kid, and from what I read, you have a done an excellent job the past decade. Something that I could have never done. But I have felt like something has been missing since I gave him away. Like I could never be complete without him. But as you probably know, my hero activities have put many targets on my back. And I didn't want to put a kid in that situation. I still don't. But I want to have Peter in my life. I want to get to know him. I should have done this years ago, but I wasn't the man I am now. I have friends and family that have my back and support me. I didn't have that for the longest time. And the one thing they have taught me is that family is important. And Peter is important to me." I finish, looking at May for any reaction or anything that made me think that she didn't want me here anymore. But I didn't, she just smiled.

"I'm glad you want Peter in your life. And I'm even happier that you don't want to just take him from me. He's my boy. But he is also yours. And I get that. So, what is it exactly that you are proposing here?" She asked.

"I uh, hadn't gotten that far. I kind have thought you would have kicked me out by now. I didn't even know if you knew about me being his father. So…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what I wanted here. I wanted a relationship, but I didn't want to claim Peter as mine publicly as that would be bad for his safety and May's. But how else would you explain that a kid just randomly started hanging out with me and not get people drawing the conclusions for themselves. I'd have to talk to Pepper; she would know what to do.

"Even if I didn't about your connection to Peter, I don't think I would be able to kick Tony Stark out of my house." She laughed at the thought.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone threw me out of their house. And I'm not quite sure how to have a relationship with Peter, without telling the world he is my son. And I'm not saying that that will never happen, because nothing would give me greater joy, but his safety is concern number one. So, I will talk to Pepper about this and she could think of a way to turn it into something else when the media starts sniffing around." I explain, hoping that she is okay with all this.

"Ya of course. So, how much do you know about Peter?" She asked. I look at her closely. Is she talking about him being Spiderman? Because I was under the impression that she probably didn't know.

"I know a lot. I read everything about him as soon as I found him. I didn't realize that Richard and Mary had passed away until very recently, so then I was searching for Peter, and who he was with, I found you and Ben. Then I read about what happened a few months back, and I just needed to know everything about Peter. I read his transcripts from school, found out he doesn't have any social media which made it harder to learn things about him, but I did more searching looking for anything to get to know him. I know he has never left the country. But that's all superficial stuff. And what I really want to know is who he is, and you can't read about that. I can't read who Peter's friends are, or what he likes doing in his spare time. But those are the things I want to know most." I say, my heart pouring out to this woman I barely even know. Her eyes have tears in them, almost spilling over.

"That's what I needed to know. That Peter is more than just a bragging ticket to say your kid is a genius, just like you." She wiped the tears away. "Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Peter should be here soon, in about ten minutes and I want to warn you. Today might not go as you planned. Peter has been having a hard time recently with the passing of Ben. He is a lot more closed off than he used to be. So, he might freak out to find this information out. I mean, you are his hero. He has looked up to you since he was seven. He loves Ironman and the rest of the Avengers, but he really likes the things that you do as Tony Stark. The things you come up with and introduce to the world." She laughs a little. "So, meeting his hero might, well will most likely, make him the blubbering mess he is when nervous, then to tell him that you're his dad? I think his brain might explode. I hope he reacts okay, but I'm anticipating a total meltdown. I also think that it may be better if I tell him. He might think your kidding and not being serious." She explains.

"Okay. I can live with that. I just, well how long do you anticipate the meltdown to last? A couple of days? Weeks? Months?" I ask hesitantly.

"I hope days. I think Peter will love it, but I just know that he will have a hard time wrapping his head around it." She says. "I'm excited! I've been waiting for this day to come. For Peter to know the truth. For him to have a dad. Peter knew that Ben and I weren't his parents and he loves us, but he always had a hard time knowing that he didn't have parents anymore. And then Ben, then it felt like the whole was happening to him again. I'm just glad that he is going to have a father role again. Peter really deserves a win." She smiled softly. I immediately regret all my past decisions of ever letting him go, but the key unlocking the door pulls me out of those thoughts. May grabs my hand and smiles at me, I believe to comfort me or something. It was odd having someone that wasn't Pepper to try to do that. The door opened and closed before he heard Peter.

"Hey, May." Peter said taking his bag off and putting it on the table. He didn't see me as he was walking to the kitchen and having his headphones in.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was okay, this crazy car is parked outside…" He trailed off as he saw me.

"Oh, Mr. Parker" I say lamely, turning my body to face him. He stopped his direction and backed up and looked at me, then May, then me again. He took his headphones out and was looking very confused.

"Um, uh, um, wha- what are you doing… Hey, I-I-I'm Peter" He stuttered. May was smiling at him.

"Tony" I say, as if the kid didn't already know. Fucking idiot, I am.

"whatareyou, whatareyou, what are you doing here?" He splutters. Wow, May was right, total blubbering mess.

"Well Peter, there's something that you should know. You might want to sit down." May started.

"No, I'm good, just tell me."

"Peter, honey you really should…" She tried again but Peter interrupted.

"Mr. Stark. What are you doing here?" He asked again, more authority than before. Kind of reminded me of myself. I looked at May and she looked back at Peter. May said she wanted to tell him, that it would be better. But having him standing here after all these years, I just want him to know. I want him to know that he is my son and that everything will be okay. May looked back at me and nodded.

"Well, Peter, I, uh, well I wanted to tell you that, well I am your father" I said, stumbling through the words, something I don't ever do.

"Ha-ha, funny. Now what are you actually doing here." His eyes darting between May and I. I look at her, not knowing what to do now, he doesn't believe me.

"Peter," May says standing up and walking to him. I slowly get up as well, not knowing what to do in this situation. "Peter, he is telling the truth. It is something I had always known. Richard and Tony were friends in college and well that's how that connection was placed for you to be here. In our lives, but Tony, he wants you in his life now, ready to be the father he always wanted you to have…"

"No!" Peter exclaimed. Surprising May and well, me.

"What, Peter what do you mean?" May asked, gently grabbing his shoulders.

"I mean that this is ridiculous. And that I want you May, cause you always wanted me." Peter finished, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry kid. I wasn't always this person. I'm different, and I want you in that life and "

"And I want May." He said, pulling out of May's arms. He turned around, grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

"Shit" May cursed. I looked at her.

"Should we go after him?" I ask, not knowing if this was a regular thing or not.

"No, he's, just in one of his moods. He will be fine, just cooling off. What won't help him though is you being here when he gets back. So, I am going to have to do what you thought may happen earlier. I'm going to have to kick you out." She said, guilt in her eyes. She wanted it to work out, but its not gone how well May or well myself have wanted it to go. "Wait, here is my number, just text me so I have yours. I'll text you when Peter is done being Peter" She smiled at me again. I nodded, grabbed the paper with her number on it that she was handing me. "I promise to text you whenever Peter feels up to hanging out." She promised, looking sincere about it. I nodded, thanked her for her hospitality, then went to my car and started my drive home. I texted May to let me know when Peter gets home so I know that Peter is safe. Two hours after arriving back at Stark towers, I received the text from May that he was home. I also saw on the news that Spiderman had stopped a grocery store hold up an hour previous. I smiled, knowing that my son, was a kind person who saved people because he could, not because he had to. And that no matter what was happening in his life, he still wanted to help people.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope all of your weekends were good and that the week hasn't been too rough on you! Please enjoy chapter 3! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel. Sadly**.

* * *

It was ten at night and I was just tinkering in my lab. Not really knowing what else to do. Well more to distract me from the past couple of days. And how Peter still hasn't come to the idea. May has been keeping me updated about how Peter asks questions about me and she sometimes has to ask me before she can answer him. But he still doesn't want to see me. That was the hard part. May kept telling me that this was Peter. He just needed to wrap his head around a concept before he could accept it. And she said that even when Peter started coming around, it would be difficult, but I understood that. I am turning the kid's world upside down. Telling him who he thought his parents were his whole life weren't, well that could be upsetting.

With all this information, I had locked myself in the lab for the past couple of days, tinkering on my suit and a couple of other things. There was another thing I had to discuss with Peter when I get to see him again; Spiderman. Tony loved that Peter was doing this because he wanted to, not because he had to. But the kid needed more training and a new suit. And I would just make him one now, but I had no idea anything about his powers to be able to make him something that worked for him. So, I had to wait on the suit making.

I hear my phone ringing from my desk and go over to it. I look down and see May is calling. I don't hesitate when answering this call.

"Hello May. Is everything okay?" I ask hurriedly, she has never called, only texted me so I am a little panicked.

"Ya, everything is fine Tony. I just was talking to Peter and he has decided to hang out with you. He was hoping for tomorrow after school, but I told him I'd talk to you first because it is a little late of notice." May replied.

"Oh, ya of course he can come by tomorrow. I can have my head of security pick him up from school." I smile, getting excited that Peter has decided to see me, to let me be a part of his life.

"Oh great! I'll let Peter know and I'll give you his number, he already has yours." She said.

"Okay great. Anything I should know about Peter before I spend a couple of hours with him. Like food allergies or…" I start rambling.

"No, he is all good. He never specified how long he wanted to stay. I was thinking for dinner but if everything goes well, he may ask to spend the night if your okay with that. But if he doesn't, don't assume he didn't have a good time, he just has troubling sleeping as it is, so a new area might make that worse. I don't know. I just want you to be prepared." She laughed at the end.

"Ya thanks. I'll keep you updated on what he decides tomorrow." I smile, getting even more excited than before.

"Okay, have a good night Tony." She said and hung up after I wished her a good night as well. It was odd having a conversation like that with someone I barely know. I need to make May more apart of the relationship, I think. Maybe family dinners when Peter gets more comfortable. I'm not sure. I decide to go find Pepper and see what she thinks I should do tomorrow. Should I be picking him up at the very least? But that would cause so many questions for the public about who Peter is. And Pepper had come up with a solution for that. Whenever the press gets wind of me hanging around a kid, the rumours are going to start flying. So, the solution is to tell them that he is my intern. He is incredibly bright for his age and I decided to give a chance for bettering his future.

The elevator opens, and I step out to the kitchen and see Pepper there.

"Hey, Pep. May just called. Peter wants to come by tomorrow. Not sure how long. She said probably just dinner, but he may ask to spend the night." I say and pull her to me. I needed her close right now. To think that this is happening, and that this woman is just accepting this. She wants me to have a relationship with my kid and has even suggested that she have one with Peter as well. That had worried me at first, if Pepper was going to want Peter around. As we are engaged now, I always suspected that she wanted kids of her own, but for her to just accept mine? I loved her more for it.

"Oh that's great. We were going to go to the Avengers compound this weekend though. So I'll just go without you tomorrow? Just so you and Peter can have some time alone. I know you wanted to ask about the whole Spiderman thing and just hang out." She smiled.

"Ya sure, I mean if you want you can stay to meet him?" I ask.

"Tony, I would love to meet him, but tomorrow should just be you and him. No need to spring everything on him at once." She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Ya okay. But I'll go to the compound as soon as I can." I say, not wanting her to think I'm abandoning her for Peter.

"Tony, take your time, if he spends the night, then that's awesome and don't rush him out in the morning. But if he doesn't, then don't rush him out just to see me. I know you love me. Right now, he needs to find that out, and to do that, you need to spend time with him." She finished, cupping my cheek. I nod, knowing she is right, like always.

"Ya okay. I'm not really sure what to do with him tomorrow though. Like should I pick him up from school? I told May that Happy was going to do it. I want Peter to get to know me before the press starts asking questions. But I don't want him to think that I don't want to pick him up. I don't know. I also don't know what to do after. Should I get him something to make up for the past fourteen years of his life for being absent? But how could one gift do that? Or maybe we could go out and do something. But then again with the press. Then that…" I rambled on but Pepper put her hand on my mouth.

"Hey, calm down. Just be yourself Tony. You want Peter to get to know you, not someone you pretend to be. Just like how you want to get to know him. And I don't think buying his love will do anything. Just let Happy pick him up and when he gets here, ask him what he wants to do." Pepper smiles softly at me.

"Ya, okay. That's a good plan. Ask the kid what he wants to do." I say to myself while shaking my head for being stupid. Of course that's what I should do, I don't know much about the kid so how the fuck would I know what he wants to do.

"Now come on, lets go to bed, you might want to be well rested for tomorrow. You don't want to be in a mood when Peter gets here." Pepper laughed and started walking to our room. I follow her.

"What do you mean? I don't get in a mood." I defend myself.

"Yes you do. You get grumpy, and quite frankly, very sassy."

"No, no, no, that's just me."

"No, no, no, this particular sass is meant to hurt feelings. Not your regular fun sass" She explained.

"I think I know myself well enough to know…" I start

"FRIDAY, does Tony get in a mood from lack of sleep?" Pepper interrupts.

"Yes. He often makes problems where there shouldn't be." My AI system speaks.

"Ha, see." She gloats. I sigh and roll my eyes. Of course, my AI would betray me.

* * *

My hand runs through my hair again. My habit of doing this having gotten worse recently with my efforts of getting Peter into my life. It is just after three and I'm waiting for Happy to arrive with Peter. And if I'm being honest. I'm terrified. What if Peter just wanted to come here to tell me to fuck off? That would suck. Pepper had told me this morning to not get my hopes up. She wants this to work out for me, but she also wants me to be prepared that Peter still might not be okay with me. I knew this. His first reaction to the news of me being his father wasn't handled well, but I am hoping he had gotten past some of that. Even just a little bit.

The elevator door opens, and I look up to see Happy. He walks out and I see Peter behind him, head down.

"Is everything okay?" I ask hesitantly. Happy moves so I can see Peter and my blood runs cold. He has blood on his face and all over his shirt. In addition to that, he had dark bruising around his eyes as well.

"What the fuck happened?" I ask moving towards Peter. He looks up at me and stops walking.

"I, uh, I'm fine." He says lamely.

"Really, because it looks like you got the shit beat out of you." I retort.

"It's just a kid at school I'm fine. Really." He was trying to brush this off. I stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at me so I could see the damage.

"FRIDAY, run a scan please."

"Boss, the kid has a broken nose, but is fine besides that. He should go to the med bay and get Dr. Cho to fix that up." I sigh and grab Peter's arm. We went to the medical bay in silence. I had no idea what to say. This kid could have beat the crap out of the bully, but he didn't. He just let himself get beat. Why would he do that?

"Mr. Stark, what can I do you for today?" Dr. Cho asked.

"Peter here needs to have his nose fixed." I reply. She leads us to one of the beds and Cho examines Peter's nose.

"So, it is definitely broken. I'm going to have to set it in its place. It will be painful, so I can give you something for that…"

"NO!" Peter exclaimed and we both looked at him. "I'll be fine, just set it. I don't want anything for the pain."

"Peter…" I trail off and look at him. "Trust me, you want the meds. I've had this done before."

"No, I really don't" He insisted and looked down. He was hiding something, what? Well that I have no idea.

"If you're sure…" Dr. Cho trailed off and looked at Peter for confirmation. He nodded. "Okay, on the count of three I will re-set it. One… Two" And Cho popped it back in its place.

"Ow!" Peter's hands went to his face. I could see tears forming in his eyes. Blood started pouring out of his nose and Cho pulls out a bunch of tissues.

"Here, you should be fine now, just stay here until that bleeding stops." She smiles and leaves Peter and I alone.

"You okay kid?" I ask and look at him. He looks at me and nods.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." He mumbles, trying to get the bleeding to stop. We wait for about another minute until the blood stops. I have no idea what to say to the kid now that he is here. And injured. This is so not how I planned on this going.

"Let's go back upstairs. I hate this place." Referring to the med bay. Reminds me of all the close calls we have had. We silently go upstairs. The silence wasn't comfortable either. It was stiff. Like both of us wanted to say something but isn't. We are back at the living quarters and Peter looks around. I look at him and see his shirt again. Right, it is covered in blood. Probably should get the kid a new shirt.

"Hey, come with me for a sec, you'll need a new shirt" I gestured at his current one. He nodded and followed me to my room and waited at the doorway. I open a drawer of mine and find a plain black t-shirt and throw it at him. "There's a bathroom down the hall, first door on your right." I say.

He goes and changes and comes back a minute later holding his old shirt. I gently grab it from him and put it down the laundry chute. Maybe it could be salvaged. We go back to the living room and he sits on the couch, still holding his backpack. He hasn't set it down since he got here. Weird.

"Hey, kid you can just put the bag on the floor or on a chair. Doesn't matter." Maybe he is uncomfortable in such a place. His and May's house wasn't exactly large.

"Oh, uh sure" He mumbles and put int in front of him, between his legs. Huh, that's weird, protective of his books?

"So, uh, anything you wanted to do?" I ask, wanting to get out of this awkward stage of silence.

"No."

"Anything you wanted to ask me? I'm sure you have questions about this whole thing." I say, gesturing between us.

"Not really. You found out I existed when I was two. You didn't want me, gave me to your friend and never kept in contact. They died, May and Ben took me and now I'm fourteen and you suddenly give a shit about me. Well, actually I do have a question. Why do you care now?" He asked and looked at me. Oh shit. How do I say this without telling him I know that he is Spiderman? Maybe I should just tell him I know. No, I can't it, will make him think I want him around for different reasons.

"Well, I, just found out about Richard and Mary. I kept my distance so no one would draw a connection as to who you actually are. If people knew that you are my son, then the press would be all over that. Your identity, that would be everywhere. And May's. No more privacy. You both would be followed by paparazzi. It's not a life I wanted for you. I also didn't want my, uh, extracurricular activities to get you hurt. But you are family. You are my son. And I want to know you. I regret giving you away, but you wouldn't be who you are today if I never gave you to Richard." I explained, looking him in the eyes, wanting him to know I meant every word. He looked at me for a second then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Okay. I can live with that."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I wanted to know your reasons. May wouldn't say much. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't something else." He said and looked down.

"Like what?" I ask. Is he talking about Spiderman?

"I don't know. Just something other than you giving a shit" I just nod.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to do? I could give you a tour of the tower?" I ask and his eyes light up.

"Yes please." He smiles and jumps up.

* * *

After I gave Peter a tour, we decided to order some pizza for dinner. The whole time he was telling me about school and his friends, Ned and MJ. I listened, taking in all the information about my son. God, that is so fucking weird to say. My son. I have been debating whether or not I should tell him about me knowing about him being Spiderman. It was obvious that he didn't want me to know. But I don't want to start this relationship off with lies.

"Peter?" I ask and he looks up at me, mouth full of pizza. "I want to tell you something." I say, not knowing how to start.

"Ya?"

"I uh, well I want you to know that I know that you are Spiderman." I say and Peter's eyes widen, and he looks at the door. "An-an-and that's not why I want you around. I meant what I said earlier, about regretting giving you away. And the reason I found you was because I was trying to figure out who Spiderman was. But then I discovered you and how you are my son and, my heart flipped. One of the reasons I never looked for you earlier was that I never wanted you in harms way. And I still don't. But knowing that you could hold your own, well I decided that it was time I stopped being, well me, and got over it. Got over my fear of you hating me for not being in your life. For being a horrible father. So, I don't want you thinking that being Spiderman is why I want you around. Cause it's not. It's because you are an awesome kid that I want to get to know better."

Peter just looked at me like a deer in head lights. I leaned over and grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask.

"You-you-you kn-know?" I nod. "But that's not why you want me now?" I nod again. He looks down at his bag that's on the ground. Why the fuck is his bag so important. Unless… maybe his Spiderman suit is in there. Peter looks at me again.

"You're lying" He accused.

"What? No, kid I don't lie. Especially not to you."

"And why would I believe you? Huh? I-I-I spent my whole life, my whole life thinking my parents were dead, then a couple of days ago you spring this on me. And May knew about it? I-I-I-I can't even, I just I'm mad that you decided this was the best time for you. But you never thought over the past twelve years that huh, maybe, maybe Peter needs his Dad. Maybe Peter wouldn't feel this pain of watching his whole family slowly disappear! But no, it's always Tony Stark this and Tony Stark that! I've looked up to Iron man since the day he saved me at that Stark Expo with the drones. And then I saw you in my living room with May and I thought, huh, maybe my luck has changed. Then you said tha-that you're my father, and I just wish I didn't hear that. Anything but that! It's not Peter Parker you want, it's not even Peter Stark, your son who knows everything just like you. It's Spiderman! You want me now because I am a mutant. Because I can do things that most people can't. I do it because bad things happen. But if you have the power to stop it and you don't, then they happen because of you." He yells at me, and well, I let him. He is right, if I had just checked in, I would have known. If I had stopped thinking about myself.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not good at any of this, but I swear Peter, I just want you. Peter Parker. That's who you are. That's who you have been the past twelve years. And I'm sorry that I disrupted your life, but I'm a selfish creature. And now that I know you, I don't want to let go. We were having a good time, and I only told you, well for two reasons actually. The first, I didn't want to start my relationship with my son as a lie. And second, you are wearing pajamas to fight crime, you are going to get hurt! And I don't want that to happen. And…"

"I'm not giving him up. I won't stop being Spiderman" Peter said, and before I could do anything, he ran in the direction of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you for those that review and favourite it means a lot! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel :(**

* * *

I just sat there, head in my hands. Still on the couch. Peter, he didn't let me… I wasn't trying to stop him be Spiderman. I would never. I would like him to have a better suit, which was what I was going to offer him. But I still had no idea how to make him a suit that well, suits him. I now know he is a mutant, not just using tech he developed. I want to know more about that so I can help him. Help him be better.

"Sir, Peter Parker has left the building" FRIDAY announces. I shoot up and run to the bathroom. Door unlocked, I open it and the little window is wide open. He didn't just…

"FRIDAY, how did he leave?" I ask, needing to know. He looks at his phone as FRIDAY pulls up the security footage from outside. It's dark, so I don't see much, but what I do see is the window opening, Peter crawls out, sticks to the outside wall for a second, then webs away. There are more than 60 stories up, and he just jumped, swung away, no fear.

The parental instincts I never knew I had kicked in and I'm opening a text to Peter. 'Text me when you get home safe, or I will be filling in May about your extracurricular activities.' I sent it and sighed. Not how I wanted that to go. I hoped the kid would believe me, but I guess I should've known. Why would the kid trust me? I have done fuck all for him his whole life. Of course, my word meant nothing.

But I want to change that. I want to show Peter that I can be a parent. That I love him and would do anything to protect him. My phone vibrated so I looked at it and saw a text from Peter. 'At home'

Well it was better than nothing. I sighed, knowing I had to go to the Avengers compound. I promised I'd be there, and Pepper is already there. I just know they are going to laugh at me. My kid literally jumped out of the tower to get away from me. Because I'm the worst.

In his little rant, Peter mentioned something about saving him from a drone. That night I'd remember forever, the night Pepper and I finally decided fuck it, lets go all in. And Justin went to prison, that was also great. But now he had another addition about that night. He had seen a kid dressed as iron man and pretended to blast one of the drones, and I had showed up behind him and blasted the drone. To now know that was my kid? Well I just find it very interesting how the world works like that.

I go to the balcony, over to the launch pad where my suit is being put on me. I take off to the compound, anxious to be with Pepper. She would know what to say, make me feel better. She always has been able to do that, even when Rhodey couldn't. I land on the compound's balcony; my suit being taken off. I enter through the balcony door and all of them are just sitting on the couch staring at me expectantly. I look at all their faces and sigh. Of course they wanted to hear about tonight. They were all excited for me. To get to know Peter. But now I had to tell them that I fucked up. That the kid hates me. So, in true Tony Stark fashion, I deflect.

"What?" I hiss, walking past them and to the kitchen, grabbing some water.

"So, I take it that it didn't go well?" Rhodey asked, almost hesitantly.

"How did you fuck this up Tony? You have been excited about actually meeting your kid all week" Clint chimed in and I threw a glare at him.

"How about you tell us what happened, if you want to" Pepper said softly, walking up to me and grabbing my hand. I let her pull me to the couch and everyone gathers around.

"Well, Happy picked the kid up. They show up and Peter has a broken nose and blood all over him. I guess there's a shithead at his school that decided that would be a fun after school activity. But then he refused mine and Chow's insistence of getting drugs so that she could reset the nose. Just let her do it without anything. I give him a tour, he was excited throughout, asked me many questions. We then decide to order pizza and I decided I couldn't lie to him. So, I told him. I told him that I knew he was Spiderman. And he flipped out, yelled at me and in not so many words said he wished he wasn't my son. So ya, great start" I mock myself. Pepper puts her arms around me, and I lean into her.

"Why did you tell him that? You are literally just meeting him and you out his secret." Clint asks.

"Because I wasn't going to lie"

"Tony, you did the right thing, lying to your kids is bad" Steve spoke up.

"Tones, the kid needs time. If you found out that your role model turned out to be your dad, I think freaking out about things is normal." Rhodey added.

"I haven't even told you the last thing yet." I pause. "He went to the washroom when I told him that I knew. FRIDAY then sends me an alert that Peter was no longer in the building, and I pulled up the camera to see this" I sigh and show them the footage. Pepper just holds me tighter and the others look intrigued.

"So, did you find out if he was superhuman?" Barton asked and I glared.

"Kid didn't really stick around for me to ask that type of a question now did he" I pointedly, looking at the video.

* * *

**Peter POV**

My alarm wakes me up at seven AM for school. I groan and roll out of bed, still tired. I patrolled a little later than I anticipated the night before, well technically morning. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to find food. May was already there though, cooking something on the stove.

"Morning honey. I'm making you an omelette. Thought maybe you'd want something that wasn't cereal." May smiles and I look down. I'm still mad at her. She just- how does someone forget to mention that Tony Stark is your father? She slides the plate to me. I mumble out a thanks.

"Are you still mad at me? I told you that I had to keep it a secret. Richard and Mary told me I could never tell you." She explained. Again.

"I just, I have to go to school." I scarf down the rest of the omelette and grab my bag, heading out the door.

I had to get away. I loved being around May. She was always there for me, whenever I needed her. She was there for me when Ben died. Took his final breathes in my arms. But instead of dealing with her own grief, she was there for me. But now, she wasn't there for me. Lied to me my whole life about something as important as who my real dad is.

She then encouraged me all of last week to go see him. Just get to know him a little. So, I did. And I regret it. He told me a whole bunch of lies, then finally tells me the real reason he wants me now. Not because he wants me, it's because he wants Spiderman. But that's just one part of me, a part that Tony didn't like. Tony wants me to stop being Spiderman. Why, I had no idea.

But that is why I'm mad. Last week when I found out, I was quiet. Ned and MJ thought I was sick or something, but I just didn't want to talk. I also didn't want to tell him what happened. That somehow Tony Stark is his father. They'd ask how that came to light, but they don't know about my after-school activities, so I couldn't.

This week, after spending Friday with Tony, I'm mad. At everyone. Everything was making me snap. On Monday I yelled at Ned for asking too many questions about random things. Tuesday, I got mad at MJ for being such a dictator in Decathlon meetings. Yesterday I snapped at May for being a liar. For never telling me the truth, for never having my back. And today, walking into the school, I realized that my friends weren't by our morning meet up spot. Had I seriously pissed them off that much? I sighed and went to class, seeing MJ and Ned in out regular spots. They were huddled together, whispering, but stopped immediately when they saw me. I give them a small wave. I feel bad. It isn't their faults that my whole life is a lie. In fact, they were the only ones that felt true right now.

So, before the bell rang, I quickly apologized to them, just saying that May and I were going through a rough patch. Not exactly a lie. They asked if everything was okay, and I lied, saying all was good now. By lunch, pretending in front of my friends was exhausting and I was about to lose my cool again. But I didn't want to do that. So, I focused on food when I heard something.

"You were fan-girling out at Oscorp, so of course the same would happen if we went to Stark Industries." MJ laughed at Ned.

"But just think how cool it would be to go there. Imagine getting to meet the Tony Stark." Ned smiled, getting very excited.

"I'm sorry, when are we going to Stark Industries?" I ask slowly.

"We aren't. Ned was just saying that he loved field trips to places like that."

"Okay, good." I mumble.

"No, that would be awesome getting to go. We were literally talking about it the other week dude." Ned looked at him.

"Tony Stark is a selfish man. I don't really want to go to his tower and meet him." I glare, before going back to my food.

"But, think about the labs that he has and how he just invents things and" Ned starts.

"I'm done talking about this." I hiss and walk away, leaving my friends behind in the cafeteria.

* * *

I sit at the table, just looking at May. I had barely eaten the spaghetti she had placed in front of me.

"Peter honey, can you just tell me what is wrong? You have been so upset since you saw your dad." She asked. I hold back the urge to say that he isn't my dad.

"You lied to me May. Forced me to see him and it blew up in my face. He lied to me the entire time, spewing things like you're my son, wanted to protect you. Blah blah blah. But in reality, he just wants me for, for…" I trail off, not choosing this time to out myself as Spiderman to May.

"Peter, no, he meant that. You know what he said to me last week? That he never looked into you because he believed Mary and Richard were the best thing for you, not him. That is incredibly hard to do. You know what else he said? That he wanted to get to know you, not just what he found online about you. And Peter, he seemed very truthful. The look on his face, he was telling the truth. And you're probably the only kid he has ever had a lengthy interaction with, so whatever the reason is behind you hating him after you seemed a little excited to hang out with him, I'm sure was just a miss use of words. Or maybe you didn't understand what he was trying to say." May said. I look at her. I'm pretty sure him telling me that him knowing my other identity was not a miss use of words. But, I never let him finish, I just left as fast as I could. Maybe we should try this again. Hear him out.

"Whatever you are thinking right now honey, that's what you should do. You are smiling, and if it's not to see, or try again with Tony, well I will try my best to help you, but he is your father honey." May smiled.

"I think-I think I'm going to see him again. Maybe Saturday or something. I have a decathlon meeting tomorrow after school."

"Good. I think it will be good for you to have your father in your life. You deserve that much Peter. You are such a sweet boy that has been through so much and…"

"Maaaay, please stop" I groan, not wanting to go down this path again.

"Okay, okay." She sniffed, wiping a few tears. We eat in a comfortable silence and after, I start the dishes.

"Oh, Peter, I want to remind you that I'm working over at the hospital in Scranton this weekend. So, I'm leaving in the morning and I won't be back until Sunday night." I nod at her, remembering this, as she told me last week. I go to my room after the dishes and climb out the window, Spiderman suit on. I patrol for hours, save a couple of cats from trees, small things like that. On my way home I stop a mugging. I saved the girl and she ran away. The mugger had me up against a wall, then dropped me, kicking me repeatedly. I web him up on the wall, call the cops, then go home. My sides ached and it made it nearly impossible for me to get comfortable. Eventually I fell asleep, and before I knew it, I had to wake up for school.

I got up, got ready for school and left. My sides still hurt but not nearly as bad as last night. I get to school and surprisingly Ned and MJ are waiting at my locker.

"Hey guys" I mumble, opening my locker, finding the books I need for class.

"Peter, hey, dude, we uh we wanted to, uh…" Ned started.

"We want to talk to you about the attitude Parker. We didn't do anything. What are you hiding?" MJ asks, in a normal MJ fashion.

"Nothing. I told you yesterday, May and I were fighting. I'm all good now. Promise." I smile at them. They believe me, well for now at least because the look I got from MJ just tells me that she is going to ask later. On the way to class Ned just keeps talking about the new Lego set he got, and invited me over after our decathlon meeting, to build it. I agreed, and before we could talk anymore the bell rang.

All the classes seemed to breeze by, except for the Spanish quiz I forgot about. That was painful. Currently Ned was sitting beside me in physics class, all of us waiting for the bell to ring to start lunch. When it finally did everyone bolt up and left the class. Ned and I were halfway to the cafeteria when I realized I forgot my backpack in class.

"Shit, Ned. I forgot my bag, I'll just meet you in there" I rushed out, running back to the classroom. I got there just in time, the teacher, Mr. Jenkins, just about to leave and lock up. I grab my bag and walk to the cafeteria, enjoying the silence.

I walk into the lunchroom and there's a group surrounding my usual table. I don't hesitate before running over, pushing my way through he mob of kids. I get through just in time to see Flash punch Ned in the face. I drop my bag, and run in front of Ned, before Flash could get another hit in. I shove him, not too rough, but enough to make him stumble a few steps back.

"Go away Flash. Leave us alone." I glare. I hope he listens, because I can't fight flash without hurting him or revealing who I am.

"You think I'm scared of you Penis Parker?" He taunts then punches me in the face. I stay up, but don't fight back. Flash punches me again, this time knocking me to the ground and my head bounces off the ground. My head is throbbing, and I stay down. "Get up Parker! You think you are tough, fight back!" He yelled, making my head worse. I shake my head and he kicks me, once, twice, and the third kick was in the head, knocking me out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for all the review, they mean a lot:) ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

I groan, roll on my back and open my eyes. I see Ned, MJ and a couple of teachers hovering over me. Everything comes flooding back, Ned being punched, then me getting my ass kicked. I groan again, and hold my head in my hands, it is pounding, the light not making it better.

"Mr. Parker, are you okay? Can you hear us?" Mr. Harrington asks.

"Ya, ya, I need to sit up" I groan, trying to do just that. I push away the hands that try to keep me down and fully sit up, causing my body to hurt. Ned helps me stand up after a couple of minutes, and he guides me to the nurse's office with the help of MJ. I think a couple teachers followed, but I wasn't sure, the loud noise in my head making it hard to concentrate on anything. I refused to let the nurse check me out, not wanting her to find the injuries I suffered as Spiderman. I just got ice for my black eye and bruised jaw then went to the office with Ned and MJ. The principal was talking on the phone, most likely calling their parents, and my aunt May. I sigh and lean into the chair, closing my eyes, trying to focus on something that wasn't the throbbing pain of my head or ribs.

"You okay man? You, you didn't have to do that for me." Ned whispered. I looked at him and noticed a bruise forming around his eye.

"Don't sweat it man. Alls good." I mumble, closing my eyes again. "Why did he even punch you?" I ask.

"It's my fault Peter. Ned was standing up for me and, well Flash is a dick and punched him for it." MJ said from two seats over. I nod slowly, trying to absorb the information.

"Well maybe you should just put the best people on the decathlon team instead of benching the best teammate." Flash hisses from across the room. I look over, not even realizing he was here. I shake my head at him and close my eyes again, the lights in the office were too bright and were not helping my pain. I got the shit beat out of me because of the decathlon team. Nice.

"Okay I called all your parents and they are on their way. Mr. Parker, your guardian May is unavailable right now so she said she would give your father a call to come get you. I hope that's alright." Principal Morita explained to all of us. I nodded, forgetting that May was in Scranton. Wait, father?

My eyes snapped open. Shit. Now, everyone is going to know now. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I look over and Ned and MJ are staring at me with wide eyes. They know that my parents died a long time ago. But I still haven't told them about Tony and shit. They know I've been lying to them.

"Peter, what is happening?" Ned asked quietly.

"This explains your bad mood." MJ added.

"I-I-I wanted to tell you guys, bu-bu-but I wasn't ready, I'm still not but I just found out last week and I just don't know. I wasn't ready for it to be real. For my whole life being a lie" I whisper the last part, tears falling down my cheeks. Ned and MJ's parents show up, leaving them unable to respond. I close my eyes again, tears falling down my face. They stop a couple of minutes later, I just sit there, Mrs. Leeds asking if she can help me, and I shake my head. I hear Flash telling his parents a fake version of the story, trying to not get into trouble.

"Holy shit, what is he doing here?" I hear Ned whisper from beside me and I keep my eyes closed, already knowing who it is. Tony. I can't hear what he says to Mr. Morita, who was waiting in the reception area for my father. He was probably surprised; I mean who wouldn't be. Me, Peter Parker, was somehow a Stark. No one would believe it unless they saw it, and now everyone here will know it. Because Flash is an asshole. The door opens to the meeting room we were all sitting in, waiting for this to be resolved. Whatever that means. My chair is turned slightly, making my head spin more than it already was.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" Tony asks, hesitantly. I nod, keeping my eyes shut, waiting for the nausea to pass. "You sure? Cause you don't look too good kiddo" I open my eyes and all I see is worry. Huh, maybe he does care about me. I nod again and he sighs. He takes the seat next to me and glares at Flash and his parents.

"Okay, Flash please tell me what happened." Mr. Morita started, ignoring the looks Peter was getting from everyone.

"I was talking to Michelle and, and then Leeds was like 'get away, no one wants you here'. He then pushed me, so I punched him. It was self defence! Then Parker just comes out of no where and punches me! So, I fought back. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Flash lied, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Okay. Michelle, please tell me what you saw happen as it seems you witnessed everything."

"I was sitting with Ned, waiting for Peter to arrive and Flash shows up, telling me to kick Peter off the decathlon team because he thinks he is better. Which is untrue. I say no, and he starts making personal attacks about my life and how I don't belong here at Midtown. Ned tells him to leave, and flash just punches him. Of course, Peter saw this and pushed Flash away from Ned. Flash then punched him twice, knocking Peter to the ground, then started kicking him. All while shouting at Peter to fight back. I even recorded the fight, for proof in case Flash tried to lie." She added. I smiled a little, knowing that it was totally an MJ thing to record the fight for proof as opposed to post online for fun. She opened her phone and slide it down to the principal who played it. I see Tony and Flash's parents lean over to also get a glimpse of what happened. I close my eyes, holding the ice tighter to my face, hoping to make the pain go away. I knew that my enhanced healing will fix it soon, but it still hurt, even if I had had worse before.

"I see. Michelle, Ned and Peter, you can all go home, come back on Monday if you are feeling better. Flash, you are suspended, for five days. You can come back the following Monday. And this will be going on your academic record. We don't take to well to bullies around here. Or liars." Mr. Morita says, his voice very stern. I hear Flash leave with his parents. MJ's dad and Ned's mom leave, letting them talk to me I presume for a second, but Tony stays beside me, arm around my shoulders. Is this what having a dad is like? Tony shifts, stands up and faces my friends.

"Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you guys. Peter mentioned you guys last week." He introduces himself, as if they don't know who he is. I would laugh if it didn't hurt.

"MJ, nice to meet you. Is it true that you are Peter's father" She asked bluntly, and I snap my eyes open. I see Ned just staring at Tony, starstruck but Michelle is glaring at him.

"Uh, um, uh yes, it is." Tony stumbled across the words.

"Then where have you been for fourteen years huh? Peter needed you and…" MJ started, but I had stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You guys should go, I'll see you Monday" I say, not really wanting this conversation to happen. She looks at me for a second then nods. She grabs a still stunned Ned and leaves the room. I start towards the door, grabbing my bag on the way.

"Wait, Peter, we need to talk…" Tony starts but I cut him off.

"I know. I just want to get out of here." I mumble. He nods and walks to me, throwing his arm, almost protectively, around my shoulders. We walk in silence to his fancy car. We get in and the drive to the tower is silent. I close my eyes again, trying to block out the light, my senses making it very difficult to focus right now.

"Hey kid, we're here" I nod and get out, following Tony to the elevator. "I'm going to take you to the med bay. You really do not look good kid. I think you might have a concussion and after watching that video I wouldn't be surprised. That shithead really got you good. Is that the same one from last week?" I nod again. "You should fight back Peter; we both know you can. Anyways, Helen Cho is at the compound right now but Brucie is here, so I'll get him to make sure you're okay." Who the hell is Brucie?

I'm sitting on a bed in the med bay when Bruce Banner walks in. "Holy shit" I whisper, and Tony just looks at me.

"Hey Peter, I'm…" Dr. Banner started.

"Bruce Banner, I totally know who you are."

"Oh, a fan of the Hulk" He smiles slightly, but looks down.

"Well, the Hulk is cool sure but I'm more of a fan of you. I have read all your papers about Gamma radiation and the research you have done with it. My friend Ned and I have done so many projects about them" I quickly explain.

"I didn't realize that kids your age were reading my material. Its kind of boring" He laughed.

"No! It's great. And what you wrote about with the…"

"How about we talk about this later? Bruce, I think he has a concussion." Tony interrupts my rambling, and I'm kind of glad so I don't embarrass myself in front of Bruce. That would be mortifying.

"Okay. Peter, I need you to look into this light please." I do and I jerk away, the brightness too much for my Spidey senses. "Hey, woah, woah. You okay?"

"Ya I just, my senses are like super sensitive and that just felt like fire in my eyes." I mumble, not knowing how to explain the feeling.

"That's usually a sign of a concussion. But I'll run a scan quickly and we will know for sure." Tony nods at Bruce.

"Not concussion related Dr. Banner. My senses are dialed to eleven and there's just so much input that it hurts and I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow with the healing. I'll be fine." I ramble on.

"Your senses are dialed to eleven? Would you mind explaining that?" Dr. Banner asked. I looked at Tony with panic, forgetting that Bruce doesn't know about my abilities.

"He knows kid, you can tell him. Well us. We never got to this part of our discussion last week." Tony murmured. Huh, okay.

"When I got the powers, I'm like a spider now in some ways. I always assumed it was the gene mutation that occurred a few months back. When the spider at Oscorp bit me. But ya, I heal faster, faster reflexes, stronger and all my senses have been turned up. Oh, and the Spidey sense. But I haven't gotten complete control over that one yet. Well any of them really but that one in particularly." I ramble.

"Okay, so my flashing a light in your eye made your eyes burn due to the enhanced senses. Not a concussion?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay other symptoms include nausea, dizziness and feeling tired. You have any of these?" He asks and I nod. "Which one?"

"All of them" Tony looks at Bruce with worry. I close my eyes again, trying to keep the bright lights out.

Twenty minutes later Bruce confirms a mild concussion. I'm about to get up when Tony mentions my ribs. Bruce presses lightly to test for soreness when I jerk away quickly from the pain. They look at each other for a minute.

"Okay, Peter, they might be broken, I'm just going to wrap them up, so I need you to remove your shirt for a second." Bruce said. I sighed. They are going to see the other bruises from my Spiderman activities. I take it off and I hear Tony's sharp intake of breath.

"Holy shit kid, what happened?" Tony asks, worry in his eyes.

"I, uh was patrolling last night and this guy he uh, well you know, roughed me up. But don't worry, the police picked him up." I explain quietly. Bruce wraps my ribs without a word, then leaves right after, giving Tony and I time to talk I presume.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently, and I put my shirt back on. I nod.

"Ya, like I said, I heal faster than regular people. But I only heal one thing at a time and generally the healing starts with the worst one first, so I end up having a couple of bruises leftover depending on how bad the damage was." I explain quietly. He nods.

"So how about we eat some lunch, I assume you missed out due to this." He said and gestured to my face. I nod and we go up to his personal home in the tower, Tony's arm over my shoulders. It was weird, people touching me, in such a parental way. May would always comfort him, but it was different with Tony.

"So, what do you want? I'm not really a cook so I'll just order something. Thai, or Chinese food, Pizza?" He asked. I hesitate. I really love Thai.

"I like Thai, unless of course you want something else then that's fine, I'm good with whatever." I mumble.

"Thai sounds great. I'll order it and we can watch a movie or something. Why don't you go pick something out, FRIDAY can help you out." He smiled and left the room to order our food. I go over to the couch and plop down. I ask FRIDAY to tell me which movies Tony has, and she just asks with what I want to watch.

By the time Tony was back, twenty minutes later, he had the food and was sitting next to him, handing me a container.

"So, what movie we watching?"

"Star Wars. My favourite." I smile and he nods. I finished my food, and Tony handed me another without saying anything. I thanked him and eat this one a little slower. Halfway through the movie my head is on Tony and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Pepper POV**

I walk into the tower and head to the elevator. Tony was going to be hearing about this. He is always complaining about going to meetings, then he either shows up late or not at all. Today he skipped a meeting, after he promised to attend. I had to re-schedule with the investors. The elevator opens on mine and Tony's private floor and I start walking towards his lab; Where he always is when he misses meetings.

I open the door and look around for him. I don't see him anywhere in the lab so I close the door.

"FRIDAY, where is Tony?" I ask, getting even more angry for having to find him.

"Mr. Stark is in the living room" The AI replied. I roll my eyes. He skipped the meeting to sit on the couch? I turn the corner and see the top of his head from over the couch.

"Tony! I have called you several times! You missed that investors meeting that you promised you would attend. How do you explain this?" I raise my voice. He sits still, not even moving an inch. I move around to see what he is doing, and I stop in my tracks at the sight I see.

Tony, he is on the end of the couch, legs on the coffee table sleeping. And who I presume to be Peter is settled into him, both asleep. Tony's arm is protectively around Peter's shoulders. I smile at the sight, happy that Peter forgave him. I take out my phone and take a picture. This is something Tony will want to remember.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! not sure about this chapter, more of a filler than anything else. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel is not mine.**

* * *

I wake up with something on my side, well someone. I look down and see Peter, curled up beside. I smile a little bit and close my eyes again, enjoying this moment with Peter as long as I can.

"You're finally awake." I hear Pepper from somewhere behind me. I turn my head and see her smiling at me a little bit.

"Pep, I'm so sorry, I was about to walk into the meeting then May called, saying Peter was in a fight at school, and she's in Scranton so she couldn't pick him up. So, she asked me and I agreed, obviously, and I forgot to call you in my worry for Peter." I apologize quietly. I'm always messing things up with Pepper and I feel awful.

"I was mad Tony. Then I came here to yell at you for being selfish and then I found you with Peter and I-I couldn't stay mad. He's your kid, I get that. I just hope next time you'll actually call me so I can figure something out." She smiled. "Now, that's all in the past. I made lasagna for the three of us. Assuming Peter is staying here."

"Ya, May is in Scranton all weekend so I figured he would stay with us, if that's all right with you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course, it is. I'm just happy that you two are getting along now and that there aren't any more scenarios where Peter is jumping out of a sixty-story building to get away from you." She laughed. I shake my head with a smile. "Now wake your son up, it's time to eat." She walks back to the kitchen. I look at Peter who is still asleep. I notice that only a small shadow of a bruise remains on his jaw, but besides that, it is gone. Maybe my theory was right. That his healing didn't work how Peter thought. That it is more like Steve's. The more you eat and sleep, the faster you heal.

I lightly shake his shoulder. "Wakey, wakey Peter. Pepper made us dinner." I see him stir a little. I shake him a little harder. "Peter, time to eat." I say louder and I see his eyes open, then close right away. He groans but does slowly sit up. He opens his eyes again, blinking, adjusting to the light I assume. He looks at me and realizes he was sleeping on me and his face goes red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mr. Stark, uh Tony, uh Mr. Stark, I uh didn't mean to uh fall asleep like that." He mumbled and looked at me. We looked at each other for a minute, and I don't know what to say. We have barely hung out and this subject was never talked about. What should he call me? Obviously Mr. Stark is out, cause that's my dad, not me. But I'm his dad, so Tony also seems weird, but I assume it is way too early for Dad and if I'm being honest with myself, I don't think I'm ready for that title to be official. I haven't really done anything that dads do, so Tony it is.

"It's fine kid, we both caught up on shut eye. You are also looking better. And Peter, Tony is fine." I say. He nods at me. "Okay, Pepper made us dinner, so we should go eat it before she gets mad. I'm scared of her when she is mad." I smile and get up, leading Peter to the dining room. Pepper was setting our plates on the table and I clear my throat and put my arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Kid, this is Pepper Potts, my fiancé and brilliant woman that runs my business. Pep, this is Peter." I smile, happy that they finally get to meet. Pepper smiles and walks over pulling Peter into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Peter. Tony has told me a lot about you" She says, and gently pulls out of the hug to look at him. She frowns slightly at the light bruising but doesn't comment.

"I-Its nice to uh meet you also, Ms. Potts" He smiles.

"Just Pepper. And I made lasagna, hope you like it"

"Ya, uh May isn't all that great at cooking so uh, ya this is great." He mumbled.

"Well, I've been making sure this one here actually eats food for awhile now, so I have lots of experience." She laughed and gestured to me. She guides Peter to a chair and sits across from him. I take the seat at the head of the table, between them.

Dinner was a quiet event. Peter finished first and Pepper offered him more, to which he graciously accepted. Shit, this kid could eat, probably even give Cap a run for his money, or even Bucky. After Pepper was done, she excused herself for a second when her phone went off.

"So," I turn to Peter. "May said that she is in Scranton all weekend. Correct?" He nods. "Okay, well, I'm not really sure what you usually do when she works out of town, but I think its best if you stay here?" I ask, not really sure how to go about this. Like obviously, he probably stays at home, or goes to a friend's house, but I want him here. For all future situations like this as well.

"Oh, uh I mean like I don't want to bother you, or um be a burden, I can just you know, go home, or I think Ned would be cool if I went to his house or um…" He trailed off and looked down. Well shit. This kid has confidence issues. Something we should work on.

"Peter, you're not a burden and you're not bothering me. I asked you. I know you don't know me all that well right now, but I only do things I want to do, I'm selfish like that. So, ya I want my kid around more. We have lost time, my fault, to make up for. Besides I had an idea as to something we could do this weekend. Assuming you want to." I finish, smiling at him. He looks at me and my heart aches for him. All the pain he has gone through written on his face. Like someone could actually want him. My guilt for how I've gone about this for the past twelve years hurts a little more. I should have never gave him to Richard. _But then he wouldn't be who he is if you never did that. _The small voice in my head whispers.

"I um, sure. Ya okay. But I don't have anything with me. So maybe we can go to my apartment or…" He trailed off again. I smile.

"Well. I have a solution. First let's put our plates in the dishwasher before Pep kills me, then grab your bag and follow me." We get the plates put away and we are heading down the hall. Since I decided I wanted him in my life I had the room across from mine and Pep's decorated from a guest to his. Of course, finding out his interests last week made that easier.

Dark blue walls, couple of Star Wars posters and of course an Iron Man one as well as an Avengers one, because why not. Star Wars bed sheets on a king-sized bed with a black frame. A walk-in closet, full of clothes that I had delivered. He had a couple of suits, jeans, sweat pants, belts and shirts, lots of shirts cause this kid seems to bleed on his clothes a lot. Some just plain, others Star Wars themed and a few science puns, as he had been wearing the day I met him in his apartment. He had everything he would need for the weekend, and more. There was also a desk with a computer for school and gaming. A TV mounted on the wall, connected to the newest gaming technology. Only the best for my son. I want him to be happy, and well, I'll start with the happiness I can buy, then work my way into the more emotional things.

I open the door and let him walk in. His jaw drops a little bit as he takes in the room. I lean on the door frame and let him take a look. He opens the door that leads to the closet and his eyes widen. He disappears for a second them comes out, looking just as surprised as before. He looks at, mouth opening and closing, clearly at a loss for words.

"So, you like it? If you don't like something tell me, and I can have it changed, no problem. The clothes should fit; My AI FRIDAY is a little nosey and had you measured when she scanned you last week. You mentioned how you love Star Wars so I based it around that, but you can change that. This is your room so change it, re-arrange the furniture. Whatever you please." I explain, hoping that he actually likes it and is not just surprised at how much he hates it. He surprises me though by wrapping his arms around me, giving me a hug.

My arms go around him and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. This is the first time we have hugged, and it feels so parental and foreign. The only people that I have done this with is Pepper and Rhodey. I'm not one for physical contact, but this feels right. I enjoy the moment for a second longer then Peter pulls away and looks at me.

"Thank you, I love it. I just can't believe you did this for me like I was so rude to you and you just decided to be nice and give me a room at your tower but also make it super cool. It's awesome. So thank you." He smiles.

"Not a problem kid. We have had a rough start but it's okay. I get that this isn't easy for you." I smile at him. He puts his bag on the bed and sits down.

"Omg, this bed is like laying on a cloud." He laughed. "Wait, what's that door lead to?" He asked pointing to the door that led to his personal bathroom.

"Open it." I smirk, enjoying the way his face turns to pure shock at the room.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Seriously this is awesome." He exclaims walking out of the bathroom, his smile lighting up his whole face. His eyes catch something, and he stops. "No way. Is that, Is that a balcony?" He asks and walks over to the glass door that leads to the balcony. I nod and he opens it, stepping onto the small area. It's enough for a couple of people to sit, but not much else. The view is amazing though. "This is seriously the best day of my life. Like, I just had dinner with freaking Tony Stark, who is not only a superhero, but also builds super cool things, as well as Pepper Potts who is a badass lady that runs a super cool company, and then I have a super cool room in the Stark Tower. I mean this is awesome." He laughed, as he closed the door behind him. I frown a little bit.

"Didn't you get beat up today? I would hardly classify that as a good day." I argue.

"Silver lining. Got to spend the day with you. I had been planning on coming here tomorrow to talk about, well everything, but now here we are. And I think" He hesitated but plops down on the bed again. "I think that I get why you did it. And I don't really believe you only wanted me for Spiderman. I just overreacted, I guess? I don't know. I just wanted this to be a I want you cause your Peter, my son, not cause your Peter, AKA Spiderman. But I think I'm over that. Especially now. I don't think you would've done this if you didn't care about me. So ya." He finishes quietly and look at me.

"Well I'm glad you realized that. But that brings up my next point. Which is what I was going to bring up last week, but you left before I could finish. And I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but from what I've seen, you are wearing pajamas to fight crime, and that's dangerous. But I don't want you to stop being Spiderman. Well, I mean I'm going to worry about you being out there and the dangers that you are actively searching for, but I get the whole hero complex thing. So, what I was going to propose is that we give you a much-needed upgrade. A new suit." I explain and look at him, wanting him to know that it's the truth.

"You want to help me?" He asked.

"What? Ya of course"

"You want to build me a suit?" He asked, more surprised than the first time.

"Not me kid. We. I've seen your grades and extracurricular activities. I think you can help. Besides I need your help with it because I still have no idea all the things you can do. And I don't want the suit to hinder you in any way."

"Holy shit, Tony Stark wants my help to build a suit." He mumbles under his breathe and I hold back a laugh. I really need the kid to lose the idolization of me that he currently seems to have. I normally love that shit, but its weird coming from my kid. Like I'm his father, he shouldn't idolize me that much to such a degree. I understand that many people's heroes are their father, but this is extreme. I mean, the more he hangs around me, the more he will realize that I'm actually an idiot. Like the rest of the family has.

"So, I figured, because it isn't too late that, that we could get started tonight. I can show you around the lab, start giving each other ideas about the suit and cool things we can add to it. I already started on a few things for the coding aspect. So, what do you think?" I ask, getting excited to finally build this suit. I had already made him an AI. I do want to update her a little bit as this kid needs a less sarcastic and more nurturing AI than FRIDAY. I also wrote a couple of protocols for the safety of the kid when in the suit, but besides that, haven't done much.

"Ya! Holy shit yes!" He jumps up excitement written all over his face. He opens his bag and pulls out a red and blue sweater and sweats. What the fuck. It's worse than I thought.

"Come on, bring that, and let's see what you made there." I lead him to my lab and to the little corner space I had set up for this. My codes and anything else to do with Spiderman was here. I grab his suit from him and place it down, examining it.

"So the sticking to walls, is that adhesive gloves or…?" I trail off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Uh, I no. The mutation made me like a spider in that sense, so uh you know, I stick to stuff now. When I want." He mumbled. I grab the mask and my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"LORDY, can you even see out of these?" I laugh a little and put the goggles over my eyes, and as I suspected, could barely see anything.

"Yes! Yes, I can. After what happened, happened, my senses have all been dialed up, and there's too much input so those help. I thought I already mentioned my senses earlier." He grumbled, clearly embarrassed but my antics. I put the mask down and look at the sleeves, for where he shoots the webs. But nothing is there.

"So, how do you shoot the webs? There isn't anything here that could be web shooters." I ask, looking over at Peter. A look I can't decipher passes over his face then returns to normal and he looks at me.

"Oh, uh, well there aren't web shooters or anything. The webs, well I'm like a spider now, so I guess when I was bit, these things on my wrists showed up and it shoots the webs. It's uh, not something that I made or whatever." He said, looking down at his feet. What? Does he mean that…

"Wait, that shit comes out of you?" I ask, before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I mean that shit is disgusting, but maybe should have kept that emotion on the inside. Peter then looks at me and starts laughing his ass off.

"Oh, you…. And…. face…. I just…. can't" He said between hysterics. What?

"Why are you laughing?" I ask slowly, not understanding his reaction. He calms himself down a little, enough to explain.

"It was a joke. To see your reaction. Oh, my god! Your face was a mix between disgust and like terror and it was so funny." He laughed.

"So, the webs don't come out of you?" I ask slowly.

"Nah, I made these web shooters. And the webs" He laughs under his breath and pulls the sleeves up of his sweater, revealing web shooters. This kid. I look at him and shake my head, a smile forming on my face. Peter is too much like me and that scares me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, another chapter! This is a filler sort of as well, but there is a protective tony :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel is not mine :(**

* * *

I wake up and stretch out, getting the kinks out of my neck and back. I sit up and take in my surroundings. The sun pouring through the windows makes me aware that it is probably late morning.

"FRI, what's the time?" I ask.

"It is half past nine boss." Okay, so not as late as I thought.

"Where is Pepper?" I get dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans.

"In the kitchen. Making breakfast for you and Peter" Oh, right. Peter is here, for the weekend. And we are working on his suit. I grin and head for the kitchen.

"Is Peter awake?" Teens sleep in, don't they?

"No, but he appears to be stirring." I nod and see Pep at the stove. I smile and grab her, giving her a kiss.

"Morning Miss Potts"

"Not for much longer" She smiles, referring to her last name.

"Oh, don't I know it"

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning" She goes back to making breakfast.

"Well," I start. "I have my beautiful fiancé here, making breakfast. And I have my son, sleeping in his room down the hall. I have no reason to be anything but happy."

"Speaking of Peter, breakfast is in twenty, go wake him up" She pushes me lightly. I laugh and go down the hall, to Peter's room. I knock on the door, just in case he is awake now. The lack of an answer makes me open the door and I pause at the sight.

Peter is cocooned in all his blankets, curled in a little ball. I smile and sit on the edge of his bed. Now, how do you wake up a kid? This is new for me. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake gently. He groans quietly and buries his head in the blankets.

"Come on kid, Pepper is making us breakfast" I shake him again.

"No, sleep" He groans out "Tired" He adds.

"Kid you had like eight hours of sleep. That's a lot"

"Tired" He mumbled again.

"Go shower, it will wake you up. Then we will eat and continue our work on your suit." I say, hoping that the mention of his suit will get him up. He pulls the blanket off his head and looks at me.

"Are you, are you bribing me with food and suit making?"

"Yes very much so" I smirk. "Now hurry up, you have twenty minutes before food is ready" I close the door behind me. I walk back to the kitchen make some coffee, the one thing that keeps me running. Pepper tells me to set the table, and I happily oblige.

I am living the life I have always said I never wanted. The life where you are happy to do mundane things with the same people every day. The one where you settle down and have kids. And yet, here I am, enjoying every moment of it. The lack of aliens attacking and the lack of hydra bases to be raided. It felt great to be normal. Well, as normal as my life with my long-lost kid that turned out to be a vigilante. I guess that's one way to spice up the mundane.

Peter walks into the kitchen, hair wet and going in every direction.

"Hey sweetie" Pepper smiles at him, giving him a hug and a kiss to the head. I smile, Despite the kid having no relation to her and that they met last night, she treats him as her son.

"Morning Pepper" He smiled and slumped into a chair.

"Wow, you really aren't a morning person, are you?" I laugh.

"Ya, I wonder where he gets that from" Pepper looks at me with a smirk. I smile at her. I grab Peter a glass of orange juice and set a plate of food in front of him. He mumbles a quiet thanks and starts eating. Pepper and I eat a lot less food than him and drink our coffee.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Pep asks, looking between Peter and I.

"We are making his suit. We started last night and made some progress on what it needs and stuff. Pretty cool stuff." I smile.

"I also had this idea where if we made like these wing things. Not like wings but, I don't know. I can't find the words to describe it right now, but I can show you" Peter adds, fighting off a yawn.

"Cool, you can show me when we get to the lab."

"That will be fun, I have meetings, but I should be done for dinner, so maybe we can have a nice dinner again like last night then perhaps watch a movie or play a game." Pepper suggests.

"Ya sure! That sounds awesome." Peter exclaims, finally showing an emotion that wasn't exhaustion. Pepper smiles at him, then turns to me.

"What?" She just raises her eyebrows at me. "Oh, I'm obviously on board. It's not like I'm going to not hang out with you guys tonight." I roll my eyes at her. I'm not going to pass up a night to hang out with my two favourite people. The two people in this world that make my life happier. Not that I can voice that to Peter yet. I'm pretty sure he is still trying to grasp the concept of me being his father, let alone making a claim like that. He is probably still mad at me for not being in his life sooner, not that I blame him for feeling that. I just hope that we can one day, move past my mistakes.

I look over and see that Pete's plate is empty.

"Want more bud? Pep made lots" I smile. He looks over to the kitchen, then back at me hesitantly.

"If that's okay?" He mumbles.

"Of course it's okay. Here, I'll get it for you." I grab his plate and go to the kitchen. I put more eggs and bacon on the plate and give it to him.

Once we all finish, Pepper goes to the meetings and Peter and I head to the lab. I start pulling up all the schematics we created last night.

"So, kid, what were you trying to tell me during breakfast?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "The not wings." I add.

"Oh right! Um, like this. One sec" He took the current rendering of his Spiderman suit and added lightweight fabric from the arms to the sides as well as between the legs.

"So, you want to do what with those exactly?" Not sure I like the concept of him needing such things while being out as Spiderman.

"So, I could glide through the air. I could need that if a web shooter malfunctions, or, or I run out of webs."

"Have your web shooters ever malfunctioned before?" I ask, trying to contain my anger. No not anger, but this kid, has the audacity to tell me he didn't perfect his tech before using it? Tech that, if stopped working, could result in his death.

"Uh, um ya. I ended up in a dumpster and sprained my wrist. But all is good. I mean it's not like I had access to the technology and materials that you do here. I mean you've seen my current suit. I made my web shooters from scrap material I found on the street and at the thrift store." He defended himself. My eyebrows shoot up.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you got hurt while using malfunctioning tech, then have continued to use the same tech? Peter! You could've gotten injured. Or worse!" I exclaim, losing my temper a bit. Peter takes a step back and looks down. "Shit sorry kid, I just, don't want that. Just the thought of you getting seriously hurt is gut wrenching. Tell you what. While I work on more of the coding, you can make new shooters. With any material you see here. And if you need something ask, and we will go out and get it. That good?" He looks back up and gives me a small smile.

"Ya, that sounds good."

* * *

Pepper steps out of the elevator and walks towards us, while looking at her phone.

"Hey Pep" I greet her. She jumps a bit and fumbles with her phone.

"Jesus Tony, I didn't realize you guys were here. I thought I was going to have to drag you guys out of the lab."

"No, we have finished we think, and FRIDAY is just making it now, so we came out here to make dinner." I smiled.

"You, made dinner?" Pepper asked hesitantly. Peter snorts from beside me.

"Well we tried. Then we burnt the food. Then we ordered pizza." Peter laughed.

"Ya, that sounds more like something that would happen. Okay, let me get changed then we can eat" Pepper smiled and walked to our bedroom.

"Wow kid, I can't believe you sold me out like that"

"You really thought Pepper was going to believe we made pizza?" He looked at me.

"Maybe. I'm not that bad in the kitchen. Today was just a bad day." I smile a bit at him.

"Tony don't lie to Peter. You are horrible in the kitchen." Pepper laughs, walking back in. "Now let's eat, I'm starved. The meetings today were horrible. Some people need to learn their manners" She scoffed. I grabbed the pizzas and placed them on the table. Pepper asked Peter how school was going, and he dove into a ten minute explanation of his week. Then I thought that I am an idiot. He has been here for more than twenty-four hours and I never asked that. I haven't even asked anything really than about his two friends and his bully. Well obviously Spiderman as well, but not a lot about Peter Parker. I frown to myself and listen to everything he says to Pepper. She seems to know everything to ask Peter about. His activities, friends, hobbies, all that type of stuff. And here I am stuck on Spiderman. Wow, what a great father I am.

"Tony? Tony?" I look up when Pepper puts a hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" She frowns.

"Uh, ya great. Dandy. fantastic." I force a smile out. She narrows her eyes but lets it go.

"How about you and Peter go to the common area below and see what games there are." She suggests. I nod and stand up, looking at Pete, who has a weird expression on his face.

"Come on Pete. You heard the lady. Let's go find us a game." I walk over to the elevator, throwing an arm around Peter. "FRI, the Avengers living space please" I direct.

"Wait, are the Avengers here? Like right now?" Peter's eyes widened.

"No, they are at the compound upstate. They have a place here though. Just like how I have my floor at the compound. I'm partially retired, not taking part in the weekly missions and stuff, but we are all friends. We all like hanging out. As you may recall, Bruce was here yesterday. He left to the compound not long after, but he and I were playing around in the lab." I explain.

"Do they uh, do the avengers uh, like besides Dr. Banner, know um about me?" He stammered.

"Like know you are my kid or that you are Spiderman?"

"Both."

"Ya, they know both. I explained to them just in case something happened. And well, they are my family too and I wanted to tell them about you." I smile, patting his back. We walk to the living area and I open the cupboards with the games.

"Wow, who would've thought that the Avengers liked playing games." He mumbled in awe at the amount of games.

"Ya, we Avengers are boring people. We like sitting around hanging out and playing games when we aren't saving the world. Now what would you like to play?" I ask, looking over at Peter.

"There is so much to choose from. Um, okay. Scrabble" He smiles and grabs the game.

"That is Pepper's favourite game. She is going to destroy us" I laugh at the face he makes. He then shrugs and walks back to the elevator. We head back up and Pepper smiles when she sees the game.

"Well, Peter you have good taste in games." She puts an arm around him.

We set the game up and Peter goes first, placing down the word 'letter.' We place down a few words, trying to open the board up to get to the good part. We all have scores well over a hundred, the game getting competitive. I have shit letters and by the looks on their faces, so do Pepper and Peter.

It's Peter's turn and he is looking at the board, trying to figure out where to play. Or if he can. Then his face lights up and he grabs four letters and joins it to two other words, making the word 'exequy.'

"Um, is that even a word?" I ask.

"It's a word."

"I'm not sure Peter" Pepper hesitates.

"Let's solve the mystery. Hey FRI, is exequy a word?" I ask.

"Exequy is indeed a word. It is a noun and is defined as funeral rites; obsequies." Why would Peter know a word like that? My eyes widen and I look at Peter. Suddenly reminded about everything he has gone through. The number of funerals he has attended in his life. Of course he knows what the word is. I give him a small smile. I look at Pepper briefly and her facial expression is mirroring my thoughts. She looks down and composes herself.

"Well, that is twenty-five points for Peter, putting him in the lead." She smiles.

* * *

"Night Peter, see you in the morning" I say, closing his door behind me after his muffled 'goodnight.' I walk to my room across the hall and see Pepper already in bed, reading a book. I quickly change into my pyjamas and get in next to her. She puts the book down and looks at me.

"You going to tell me what is up?" She asked.

"What?"

"At dinner, you were uncharacteristically quiet. Why?" She prodded.

"Well, you were asking about his week and other stuff and I just," I pause. "The past day and a bit have been great. But when you were asking him all those questions, I realized that I hadn't. Like how am I supposed to be a good father when all I've done is tinker in the lab with him! Even in the lab I could talk to him but, we just listened to music cause that's what I like doing. But I should be getting to know my son, not building him a superhero suit!" I exclaim. "And that word Pepper. What kid knows such a dark word. He does! And why? Because I'm a shitty father who decided that when he was two that he could go live with a friend of mine. And I never checked in. Ever! Like what kind of a shitty person does that?" I finish my little rant. She puts her hands on my face.

"Hey, Tony, we talked about this. When Peter was young, you weren't in any condition to care for a child. You were trying to give him a better life. No one will fault you for that Tony. And sure, it maybe didn't go as planned, but he is still a happy kid. He may know things most kids at his age don't but that's okay. And Tony, you are making him a superhero suit. Because you know that he loves being Spiderman, but it is dangerous. So if I know you like I know I do, then I know that you have put crazy things in that suit to protect him. You are being supportive and helping him. That's what a good parent would do. And sure, maybe no one has raised a kid hero, but if anyone could do it, it's you" She smiled. "Now, stop being stupid and get some sleep. You have a kid to entertain tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo guys! Hope you all had a good week! Any of you guys doing midterms right now, I wish you luck :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel :(**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Tony. Um, when uh, I would like to, um" Peter mumbles, looking a little flustered.

"You good kid?" I ask hesitantly, not sure what he is trying to ask me.

"Your schedule is uh, well, it's probably crazy busy but, uh" He continues to skirt around the edges of what he wants, but I think I can guess what it is.

"Actually kid, let me walk you up, I wanted to talk to May about days I can kidnap you." I smile and ruffle his hair a little. I get out of the car, telling Happy to wait for me and head up to May's and Peter's apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want you with me all the time, but obviously May wants to see you. We have things to work out, and what day we get you is among them. Think of it like divorced parents. We alternate weekends or something of the sort." I smile at him. I see a bit of a smile from him, but he hides it by looking down. "You got your suit, right?" I look at him.

"Ya, in my backpack. May doesn't know about this so if we can keep it that way then…" He trails off.

"Ya no problem. Already assumed as much, I feel like it would have been something she automatically blamed on me." I laugh a little. Peter shakes his head and grabs his keys, unlocking the door.

"May, I'm back." Peter calls out. May pops out of the kitchen and smiles at him.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much! How was your weekend?" She pulled him into a hug, holding him close to her.

"It was good. Ya we had fun" He smiled back at May. "Tony uh, said he wanted to talk to you about some stuff." He gestured to me.

"Oh, Tony didn't see you there. Good to see you. And thanks for watching him this weekend, I'm not used to having people besides myself that will look out for Peter, or else I would have called you before." I waved her off.

"No problem May. But I did want to talk to you about when Peter can come over. I'm not sure what your work schedule is like or anything, so I don't want to take him on days you don't work resulting in you not seeing him." I smile.

"Good idea. Well, I consistently work Tuesdays and Wednesdays. So he can spend the night on Tuesday and come home late Wednesday or after school Thursday, whatever he wants. And the rest of my schedule is pretty non consistent." She explains.

"So how about we do that and switch every weekend?" I hesitate, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Peter may be mine by blood, but he has been May's kid for years.

"Ya, good plan. Peter can also go over on other days too. I don't want to stop you two from getting to know each other. But thank you for showing the courtesy of not just stealing him."

"Ya, okay. And also, I'm not sure how often you have to go out of town for work, but when that happens, I think it would be a good idea for him to stay with me." She nods.

"Yep of course, I agree whole heartedly."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Peter groaned, coming back from his room, I assume from putting his stuff in his room.

"Uh huh. You say that but remember when I let you stay home for a day and a half?" Peter groans and looks down.

"What happened?" I asked, curious to know what Peter did.

"Well-"

"May, no!"

"Peter decided to make food. Instead of using the money I gave him to order in. But Peter cannot cook. He ended up setting off the fire alarm. For the entire apartment building. At ten at night. The fire department showed up and cleared the area. I got home, not realizing this had happened because no one called me. But I found out pretty quickly when neighbours were telling me what happened and how tired they were and how it's my fault that I never taught Peter how to use a kitchen. I mean, I do not have talent in the kitchen, myself but he is also only fourteen." She laughed and Peter huffed. I let out at a laugh.

"Okay, kid I will see you on Tuesday, I'll get Happy to get you from school. I do have to go though, I left a not so happy, Happy waiting in the car." I smile. Peter gives me a quick hug and thanked me for the weekend again.

* * *

**Peter POV**

"Okay honey, I'm off to bed, I have a morning shift tomorrow, but I'll see you after school and we can go get dinner. Have a good night" May hugs me and kisses my head, much like miss Potts has done all weekend. I like her, she is very nice. Tony seems uncomfortable around me though, which I guess is normal. I'm uncomfortable around him sometimes because like superhero. And I'm awkward so I'm bound to do something to embarrass myself. But everything just seems natural, and not forced with miss Potts, and that's nice.

"Night May, I'll see you tomorrow." I head to my room and pull out my suit. It is amazing. Way better than what I was wearing before. This high-tech suit that Tony and I made together is better than anything I thought I would ever have. I tried it on earlier today when we put the finishing touches on it, but I haven't gotten to use it in action yet. I quickly change into it and lay in bed, waiting for May to fall asleep. I fiddle with the web shooters, double checking that they are working and that I have back up web fluid.

I hear the even breathes from May and jump up and put my mask on.

"Good Evening Peter. Where are you taking me tonight?" A female voice speaks. Right, I forgot that Tony set up an AI in the suit.

"Uh, hey um suit lady. Do you have a name?" I ask.

"You can call me whatever you like Peter." I nod.

"Okay, well for now, suit lady. Tonight I'll decide a name, but I have to get to know you first."

"Sounds very reasonable."

"Is there any crime? Something I can help with?" I ask and start climbing out my window.

"Not at the moment. May I suggest a slightly more crime populated area to wait near?"

"Ya, good idea suit lady. Not too far though."

"Of course. Starting route" I follow the lit-up map that showed up in my mask. This is so cool. I have an AI to talk to for patrols that can help me find crime. And these new web shooters are very smooth, less jerky than my old ones. And the suit is way better for not slowing me down. It's one hundred percent better than my old suit.

I sit on the roof in the area that suit lady led me to. I end up in this area a lot in patrols, so that's not surprising.

"So suit lady, what kind of things can you do?"

"Well Peter, I have various safety protocols that Tony has implemented. I have access to criminal databases in case you need information on anyone while out on patrol. I have warnings so you know when your web fluid is almost out. I also can detect injuries you may sustain while on patrol."

"Wow, that's a lot." I mutter, surprised that Tony can get all that into an AI. But then again, it is Tony, so he can do that sort of stuff.

"There are other capabilities I have but would be pointless to share with you until they are needed. It appears as though a robbery has taken place two blocks east." I jump off the roof and web my way to the robbery.

* * *

I jump into my window and collapse on my bed.

"That was a very productive patrol tonight Peter. Would you like me to tell Tony?"

"What, uh no, it's okay. It was just boring stuff. He wouldn't be interested." I scoff at the thought. Tony is not impressed that my biggest threat is a grocery store hold up. He has literally saved the world, what I do is not impressive.

"Very well. Now, have you decided a name for me? It is the end of the night"

"Oh, uh, ya. How about Karen?" I suggest.

"Karen is perfect."

"Awesome. Okay I'm going to take the suit off, so I'll see you tomorrow Karen."

"Goodnight Peter." Karen responds and I take the mask off. I smile thinking about my patrol. Even though it isn't saving the world, I still save people and that makes me happy. I take the suit off and get my pajamas on. I fall into my bed and am asleep almost immediately.

I wake up to my alarm and groan. Not enough sleep. I remember MJ saying something about how sleep is important for brain development and that it is recommended that teenagers get nine hours of sleep, but with the amount of pressure put on us, most teenagers get about six or seven. And with me being Spiderman, well I get about five hours regularly, sometimes less. Except the past weekend, where I got full eight-hour sleeps and they were glorious. But now going back to a lack of sleep, it is harder.

I roll out of bed and get ready for the day. I shove my suit into my backpack, double check that my homework is in there as well and go to the kitchen. I grab pop tarts and head out the door.

I walk into school and MJ and Ned are waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I look at them.

"You ignored us all weekend dude." Ned looked a little upset.

"And not about something stupid like memes. This is about that you have a father and that he isn't dead." MJ glared.

"And that it is Tony Stark!" Ned whisper yelled.

"Uh sorry guys. I wasn't really on my phone and I didn't see the texts. Then I saw them last night and forgot to respond." I apologize.

"Peter, we have to talk about this. This is important." MJ emphasized. I nod.

"At lunch. I can't be late again." I grab my books from my locker and walk to Chemistry with Ned.

"Okay dude. How cool is it? Tony Stark is your freaking dad! Like does he let you use the Iron Man suit?" Ned asked.

"Well Ned. I found out like two weeks ago. I don't know him very much. He is pretty cool, and no I haven't even asked about the Iron Man suit. But I just said I'd tell you and MJ at lunch." I glance at him. He nods and we sit at the desk, pulling out our notebooks.

My morning classes go by and I see many people staring at me. Which is not typical. I'm used to just being ignored by everyone except my friends and Flash. MJ glares at a few students, making them stop, but it didn't help. I just want to know what changed.

The bell rang and Ned and I head to the cafeteria. I've been so focused on the people staring that I forgot to come up with what I'm telling Ned and MJ. I obviously cannot tell them about Spiderman, but Ned is going to want to know what we did all weekend.

We all grab our food and sit down.

"So, Peter, Tony is your dad. He confirmed that on Friday. When did you find out?" MJ started.

"Like two weeks ago. I came home from school and Tony is sitting with May. Then they just say it. No warning or anything."

"Wait, is this why you were in a bad mood? Cause dude, why would this make you mad? Tony Stark is your dad!" I shake my head at Ned.

"May knew. So did Ben. I'm not even technically related to either of them. All this was news to me. And Richard, I've called him dad all my life then Tony fucking Stark just waltzed in and said that he is my dad? That him and Richard went to MIT together and that's why when I was two and my mom, who I assume Tony doesn't even know, decided she didn't want me, and he gave me to Richard and Mary because he also didn't want me? Ned, I think I have plenty of reason to freak about this. If we are being completely honest, I'm still not cool with it. Sure, I had a great weekend with Tony and Pepper, but my life has literally just exploded. Everything I thought I knew is a lie. Like how would you react? That people you mourned for, thought were your parents and family suddenly aren't." I take a deep breath. Well, was not expecting to go off like that.

"Sorry Peter. I was just looking at one thing, not your entire life." Ned apologized.

"May knew?" MJ asked quietly. I nod.

"Ya. I just wish I knew before. Like tell me Richard and Mary aren't my parents, let that sink in, then tell me that Tony is my father. But I still feel like that wouldn't have been good enough. I don't know. What I do know is that my time is going to be split between May and Tony. He could just say, he's mine now and get custody, but he isn't. He is letting me stay with May, but he does want me in his life. So that's good. I do kind of think that this isn't real. Like I mean, Peter Parker is somehow a Stark? Since when does that stuff happen? Especially with my luck." I mutter. I take a bite of my sandwich and look at them.

"You know it's okay to feel like that. Like you don't belong or hurt or angry. All of it's okay. Your life has been turned upside down and no one would blame you for having these emotions." MJ smiles at me.

"Ya dude, I mean like I have no idea what that situation feels like, but you can talk to me if you need. Or, we can build some Lego. Perhaps the set I got last week but we never got the chance to build?" Ned asks hopeful. I laugh a little bit.

"Ya Ned, I'll text May and let her know I'll be home later." Ned smiles and continues to eat his lunch.

"So, is Tony like what they say in the tabloids?" MJ asked, looking at me with a smirk.

"Yep. Exactly like that. He is such an asshole" I laugh.

"Is he actually?" Ned asked.

"No, I'm messing with you. He is actually quite awesome. We worked in his lab on a project. It was fun. And they have so many games, I guess the Avengers are just regular people and love playing board games when they aren't saving the world."

"Wow, who would of thought? Domestic Avengers." MJ rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, I was going to ask. Do you guys have any idea why everyone is staring at me today? It's weirding me out" I frown when I look around and see a few people still staring.

"I believe you have Flash to thank for that" MJ muttered.

"Why?"

"He sent a text to everyone."

"I don't understand?" I am so confused; Flash isn't even here until next week.

"About who picked you on Friday. He said Tony Stark is your dad. Sent it to everyone he had the number to and then those people showed it to other people and now, by the looks of it, everyone knows." MJ elaborated.

"Shit, really?" They both just nod at me. "Well I should probably tell Tony. He wanted to wait as long as possible" I put my head down, mad that this happens to me. Why is it always me.

"I mean, probably a good idea, but I don't think anyone really believes him at the moment. The only one to corroborate the story is sitting at this table and we aren't going to say shit." MJ smiled at me.

"Ya everyone knows Flash just wants attention." Ned adds on.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm still going to tell him on Tuesday." I sigh. Why can't something in my life go according to plan at least once.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Hope all your weeks have been great so far! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel ain't mine.**

* * *

"Bye Peter. Have fun with Tony" MJ smiled. I waved to her and Ned and jumped in the back of Happy's car.

"Hey Happy. How was your day?" I ask.

"Uh, ya good kid. How about yours? That kid giving you trouble still?"

"He is suspended until next week. But today is good. I'm excited to go to Tony's and hang out until tomorrow." I smile. He nods and continues to drive silently. I've learned that Happy doesn't live up to his name. I open up my homework, only having a little bit of math and some chemistry.

"Hey kid, we're here. I got other places to be." Happy looks at me from the front seat.

"Oh, sorry Happy, I didn't realize. I'll see you later." I pack up my things and head to the elevator.

"Good afternoon Peter, where would you like to go?" FRIDAY greets.

"Uh, um where is Tony?" I ask hesitantly. Every time I've gone somewhere, I've had Happy or Tony with me, I'm not sure where I can and can't go without them.

"Boss is in his lab, would you like to go there?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Yes, you have access to anywhere in this building." I look up, a little shocked at that.

"Ya okay, um to Tony's lab then please." The elevator move up and opens on a familiar floor. I mean, we did spend a lot of the weekend here. I open up the door to the lab and I wince at the loud music.

"Tony?" I ask. I cover my ears with my hands and walk to find him. "Tony?" I call out again. His head pops up from a car and smiles at me. Then frowns.

"FRI, be a darling and turn the music off please." And the music just stopped. I put my hands down and walk over to Tony.

"Hey" I smile at him.

"Hey yourself. You alright kid? I lost track of time and didn't realize you were here, or else I would've turned the music off before."

"Ya, all is good. Um, what are you working on?" I ask shyly, still amazed that I'm in Tony Stark's lab and that well, he is my dad. I honestly have no idea when I'll get over that.

"Just maintaining my cars. Nothing fancy. But, speaking of fancy, how is that suit? I saw you've been out late the past two nights" He put his arm around my shoulder and led us over to the couch. We sat down and he turned to look at me, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, uh ya it's amazing. Way better than before. And Karen keeps me company, so that's nice." I mumble.

"Uh huh. That good. Wait, who's Karen?"

"Oh, uh the AI in the suit. I named her Karen." I mutter a little embarrassed. He just nods, his hand rubbing his goatee.

"So, uh, just a question. Do you typically go on patrol from nine until one or two in the morning?" He asks.

"Uh, ya, that's pretty normal. On Fridays and Saturdays I stay out longer." I answer, looking down at my lap. He clearly isn't impressed with this. Then I frown, how does he… "Wait, how do you know what time I was patrolling at?" I question.

"Well kid, did you really just think I was going to give you a suit and leave you to your own devices? I said the suit was going to keep you safe. So, I get alerts when you put the suit on. FRIDAY gives me a little report each night. If you get injured anything more than a bruise, I get an alert. I put a tracker in there so I can find you if anything bad happens. So ya, I know when you went patrolling." He finishes.

"That's, that's insane. And a complete invasion of my privacy!" I exclaim.

"Woah, kid. They are there to keep you safe. I wanna know what's happening on your patrols. And besides, all the Avengers have trackers, that is important if someone is injured or missing. And if you get hurt, I want to be able to find you and get you help immediately." I just nod, accepting those reasons. I mean, they are fair. I just wish I would've known about them before. "My point is kid, you have to wake up at like seven thirty in the morning for school and you are getting home at two. That is not enough sleep." He sighs.

"I actually have to wake up at six thirty. School starts at seven thirty." I mumble.

"Well shit, that sounds horrible. But my point still stands. Even more now. Trust me, I know what it is like to never have enough sleep, it's not fun. So, with that being said, I am going to be a responsible parent." He shudders a little bit. "You have your suit with you, yes?" I nod. "Okay, I'll need it for a second. I am going to put a protocol in it. Sunday through Thursday's patrols end at midnight. I think that is reasonable. And Fridays and Saturdays let's say one thirty. Sound fair?" He asks.

"Ya, I guess." I mumble, a little disappointed that prime patrol times are being cut out.

"What time you out on the weekends normally?" I look down, not wanting to tell him. "Peter?"

"Maybe, um, around the time, of um, five." I mutter quietly.

"Well shit kid, that's a long day. Ya one thirty it is. You need to be a kid too Peter. Now hand over the suit so I can do that. Then we can do whatever you want." I grab the suit from my bag and hand to him to update. I look at the cars he had been working on, admiring their beauty. Despite the fact that I've been next to poor my whole life and that I'm fourteen, thus don't drive, I could see the appeal of these cars. I mean who wouldn't. Before meeting Tony, I think the nicest car I had ever seen was a Porsche that belonged to Flash's dad.

"Hey kid I'm all done so we can be done with the serious stuff. You look pretty interested in the cars, I can show you what I've been doing if you want?" Tony says, putting my suit on a nearby worktable, then walking to me. Then I remembered; Flash is an asshole.

"Wait, one more serious thing. Flash, he uh…" I start and I see Tony's face go from happy to anger in seconds.

"What did he do now? Isn't he supposed to be suspended?"

"Well ya he is. But he texted a lot of kids. Then they texted a lot of other kids. And now everyone seems to know."

"So what if they know he is suspended." He scoffed.

"That's not what the text was. He texted everyone that you came to pick me up on Friday. And that you are my father." I sigh. I wish my luck wasn't this bad for once.

"He what? Shit. Pepper is going to kill me." He puts his head on a table and groans. "Okay, game plan. We are going to find Pepper. Then with Pepper, we will come up with a solution. So unfortunately, we will have to leave the lab. I hope that's okay" He smiles sheepishly at me.

"Ya, kinda my fault anyways for getting hurt in the first place"

"What? I'm sorry, did you just take the blame for not only getting beat up, but for someone else mass texting something they shouldn't have?" He splutters and I nod slowly. "Jesus, no. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have waltzed in there like I owned the place. There a little blame for me. But mostly its all on that asshole kid. But don't worry, Pepper can fix it. I hope." He grimaces.

Tony's arm goes around my shoulders, leading me to the elevator. I've noticed that Tony isn't one for human contact. Granted, I haven't known him long enough to make such an observation, but from what I have seen, well it seems to stand. Another thing I have noticed is that he puts his arm around me when something is happening. Whether I get beat up or am being introduced to Pepper, or now, when something bad could happen. It seems like a protective instinct. Something that Tony does automatically. But besides that, Tony doesn't initiate any form of contact with me. I hugged him when he showed me my room, but he hesitated. Then there was Pepper who pulls me in for hugs and kisses my head. And there is nothing wrong with this per se, but this is the reasoning on why I think tony has a thing about touching people. And that's fine.

Except that I love human contact. I love it when people hug me. I love it when people want to cuddle and watch a movie. And sometimes, at times like this, I just want a hug from Tony. From my dad. But Tony seems uncomfortable with it. So I don't initiate them.

The elevator opens and I look around, realizing that I completely zoned out for a few minutes. We walk into the penthouse and I see Pepper laughing with someone that I can't see from here.

"Platypus, you are here! Fantastic. I need to steal Pepper for a bit, and I thought I was going to have to drag Peter into the boring conversation, but if your staying you can hang out with him. You know get to know my kid" Tony smiled, pulling the man in for a hug. My eyebrows furrow. Well he hugs him, and he hugs Pepper, maybe it's just me that Tony doesn't like hugging.

"Well shit Tony, he looks a lot like you when we first met." The guy laughs, then I really take a look at him. Oh, my god. It's Colonel James Rhodes slash War Machine.

"Peter, this is my best friend Rhodey, and Rhodey, this is Peter." Tony introduces.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you sir." I smile shyly and hold my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey Peter, nice to finally meet you, Tony here doesn't stop talking about you." Colonel Rhodes smiles and shakes my hand. "And ya Tony, leave, Peter and I can figure out something to do for a bit."

"Kid you'll be good for a bit?" Tony asks hesitantly.

"Yep" He nods, and he and Pepper go somewhere that's not the penthouse.

"So kid, tell me about yourself."

"Well, Colonel Rhodes, I um am a freshman at Midtown Science and Technology." I mumble.

"Peter, no need for the formalities. Actually, you are Tony's kid, so I won't answer to anything except Uncle Rhodey."

"Oh, um o-okay." I stutter, surprised by his forwardness.

"Also meant more like what you like to do in your free time. Though, Midtown is an impressive school. Though, that's probably the genius you inherited from Tony." Rhodey smiled.

"Oh, um I'm not even that smart, I just-"

"Kid, Tony has not shut up about you for a few weeks now. I know your grades, don't try pulling the, I just study card." He looks at me and I nod. "Good. Now what do kids do nowadays? When Tony was your age and I was in my late teens, that's when we first met. And that was at MIT. He was a troublemaker. Well let's face it, he still is a trouble maker. So, what about you? Do you also create trouble for others?"

"Oh, uh no. I mostly spend my time doing homework, watching Star Wars with my best friend or um, uh something else." I stumble over the words at the end. Do I tell him about Spiderman? Didn't Tony already say that they knew?

"Is that something else being a vigilante?" Oh, so he does know.

"Ya" He nods and guides me to the couch. He sits across from me.

"What made you want to do that?"

"I um, got powers and uh, I wanted to help people." I simplify, not wanting to get into the specifics.

"Cool, that's good. Okay enough with this boring stuff. I'm supposed to be the fun uncle" He looks at me and hesitates. I smile at him. "Ya okay, lets piss Tony off. I know that he has some good sugary snacks that we can totally spoil your dinner with. Then while we eat those, I can tell you all the age appropriate stories of mine and Tony's time at MIT."

* * *

"Another thing about your dad is that he doesn't back down from a dare. I have never seen him fail one either. The kids at MIT insisted that they could find something that he couldn't do. I kept telling them not to hold their breath. So one night at a party where we were all drinking and no one was thinking straight, we started playing truth or dare. Then someone who had been trying to find something that Tony couldn't do, dared him to hack into the Pentagon. And keep in mind that Tony was not thinking clearly because of the alcohol. Less than an hour later Tony is inside the Pentagon database and has access to a bunch of information he shouldn't. It was funny though because everyone couldn't believe that someone could to that, let alone a fifteen-year-old while under the influence. After that, people were convinced that he was unstoppable." Rhodey laughed. I just look at him. Tony hacked the pentagon when he was fifteen? I'm almost fifteen and I would never dream of being able to do such a thing.

"That's amazing! What other kind of dares did he do?" I ask intrigued by all of the stories. I have learned so much about Tony in the past hour or so.

"Well, I think it is funny that even though he is smart, he is also so stupid. One time at a party, someone found a burrito in the back of their fridge. Now, it looked normal, but it was one of those ones that you microwave and was way past its expiry date. So this guy said he would give someone fifty dollars to eat it. Your dad decided he wanted that fifty dollars. He ate the entire burrito. Then an hour later, it wasn't settling with his stomach, you can imagine what happened." He paused. "To this day, Tony will say the same thing about that night-"

"That I got a free burrito and fifty dollars. I regret nothing" Tony laughs from behind us and I turn around to see him and Pepper.

"You also got food poisoning Tones, I do not see how you don't regret that" Rhodey laughed.

"I see you guys got into all the unhealthy snacks" Tony looked at the coffee table where all the chips, pop and candy was sitting.

"You know, given what I know, I don't think you can say anything about unhealthy snacks" I raised my eyebrows up at him. Pepper and Rhodey laugh loudly and Tony gasps.

"Betrayed by my own child."

"Well, he isn't wrong. But it is just past five so how about we order something for dinner, get proper food into your system Peter. Then we can discuss things. James, will you be joining us?" Pepper asks.

"Why not? I like free food"

"Excellent Sour patch. Now I'm thinking we should have Chinese food. Anyone disagree?" He looked at me. "No? Okay Chinese food it is." He smiles and grabs the candy off the coffee table. I help, seeing as I made the mess.

"So, uh, do you guys know what to do about this situation?" I asked quietly.

"Well, we talked about it and unfortunately, we are going to do a press conference. One that we will say I have a kid, and we will release your name. We talked about it and there was no way we could figure something else out. I'm sorry kid. I wanted to skip this for awhile so you could continue your normal life, but it is no longer an option. Good news, you don't have to be there. And we will not be releasing a photo, so only people that know you will know, others will just know that I have a young teen with the name of Peter Parker." He explained.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry" I whisper, hoping he isn't mad that I'm the reason this is happening.

"What? Oh kid, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so arrogant last week when picking you up. I should've been prepared and brought a few NDA's. This is on me kid." He smiled sadly at me. I just nod slowly, not really believing him.

If I had just not forgotten my bag in class, maybe it wouldn't have escaladed. Or maybe if I defended myself better then I could've stayed in class, so he didn't have to come and get me. But no, I'm just a scared kid who messes everything up. The same scared boy that is the reason for Uncle Ben being dead. If I had just not frozen when that guy…

"Peter, you okay bud? I'm being serious here, it wasn't your fault." I look down and sniffle. Great, now I'm also the pathetic kid that cries. I feel a set of arms wrap around me and pull me into someone, that someone being Tony. He holds me close to his chest, arms tightly wrapped around me. "It's okay. I'm going to do my best to make sure that your life can stay as close to normal as it already is. I want to make this easy for you. Okay?" I nod into his chest and wrap my arms around him as well, enjoying this hug. "And this is most definitely not your fault, so please don't think that." I just nod again.

"You guys okay? Pepper was just telling my what needs to…" I hear Rhodey start to say. "That looks like a nice hug, I'm going to jump in on this action" And I feel another set of arms wrap around me and Tony, holding us together tighter. I sigh contently, enjoying this hug very much so. I feel someone wrap their arms around us and kiss the top of my head.

"Don't worry Peter, we will do our best to make sure that everything will be alright." Pepper smiles down at me.

"Thank you" My voice a little muffled from being squished into Tony's chest. But I smile nonetheless because I have more people than I ever have, and it feels nice to be apart of a family.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope the start of your week has been good! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**And, thank you for all the reviews and favourites! They mean a lot 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel isn't mine. **

* * *

"You know kid, I was worried when you ate so much candy that you really weren't going to eat dinner. And yet, you still ate more than I did. I'm impressed" Rhodey laughed.

"Ya, Mr. Rhodes. I uhm, I have an enhanced metabolism. So I can eat all the time, pretty much."

"Peter, what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Rhodes?" He raised an eyebrow at me and Tony looks at him weirdly.

"Right uh, sorry, uh Uncle Rhodey" I smile a little and look down. I see Tony look between the two of us.

"You guys really bonded earlier" He smiled.

"Ya well, you have a pretty cool kid Tony. He is easy to get along with" Rhodey said.

"And Uncle Rhodey is pretty awesome too. He's War Machine, a pretty cool superhero." I add.

"Wha-what? I can't even. I'm Iron Man the original. The one who made War Machine" Tony spluttered while Pepper, Rhodey and I start laughing at him.

"Ya, you're pretty awesome too." I pause. "Speaking of which, I think it would be pretty cool if you let me go on patrol tonight" I ask hesitantly. As much as Tony has helped me be safer as Spider-Man, I'm not sure how this will work when I stay with him. At May's, I just sneak out, but I assume that to be pretty hard here, and Tony knows about my secret identity, so sneaking out would be pointless.

"I see what you did there" He looks at me. "But ya sure, I'm not going to say no after all we have done together." He smiled at me.

"Sweet awesome thanks. I'm going to go now if that's okay?" I double check.

"Yep. Sure." I run off down the hallway to my room to change into my suit. I open the door and look on the bed and frown. My bag isn't there. I look on the desk and the floor and I still don't see it.

"May I assist you Peter?" FRIDAY speaks up.

"Ya, I um, I'm looking for my school bag." I mumble.

"Your backpack as well as your suit is in the lab downstairs. You left it there earlier." She responded and I thanked her. Right, Tony added a curfew for my patrolling.

I walk back out to the living room.

"Everything okay Peter?" Pepper asked. I nod slowly.

"Ya, I uh, forgot my bag in the lab, so I just need to get it, but I just wanted to ask if that was okay?"

"Ya kid, go ahead, you should have access to everything in the tower. I had FRIDAY add you to the database the other day." Tony spoke up from the couch where he and Rhodey are huddled.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks" I mutter, not really believing that he gave me access to the entire tower. Maybe just like the parts that are used by him. The living spaces.

"FRIDAY will make sure you don't get lost" He called out as I head to the elevator. I go down to the lab and find my stuff pretty easily. I head back up and go back to my room. I put the suit on and smile, I don't think this will ever get old. The feeling of an amazing suit that will help me do amazing things for the amazing people that need help. I walk back out to the living room, mask in hand, so I could get to the balcony.

"Tones you weren't kidding. This is an amazing suit!" Rhodey exclaimed, gesturing to me. I look down, a little embarrassed by the attention.

"It's nice Peter." Pepper smiled at me.

"Peter and I made it together. He took care of the cool stuff and the design. I just made it possible." Tony boasted and my face is probably bright red now. I'm not used to this at all.

"I'm going to go now, I'll be back later" I mumble, heading out for the balcony.

"Ya sure kid, just remember curfew and to be safe. And call if you need help or anything at all." Tony calls out and I jump off the balcony and head to Queens.

* * *

**Tony POV**

My heart stops for a second when Peter just jumps off the balcony without hesitation.

"That scare you Tony?" Rhodey claps a hand on my back, and I turn to look at him.

"My kid literally just jumped sixty stories down without hesitation. Ya, that scared me Rhodey."

"Remember that time, when we were in Malibu, and I went into your lab and found you in a metal suit riddled with bullet holes?" Pepper looks at me. "Cause I do. And I think what you are feeling right now is how I felt then. And I know this because my heart also just stopped for a moment when Peter jumped off the balcony as if it were a three-foot jump." She eyed me.

"Pepper its amazing that Tony finally knows how we feel. How every time he puts on that suit and goes on some crazy mission and we get left behind. How we just have to wait and hope he is okay." Rhodey added.

"I'm feeling pretty attacked right now." I state and look between both of them.

"That's because we are. I'm glad that you will no longer laugh at us when we show concern for your well being because you think we are being silly." Pepper explained. I stand up and start pacing.

"Do you think I should call him and check to see how he is doing?"

"Tones he literally left like ten minutes ago. I think he is good. Don't smother the kid." Rhodey laughed.

"You told him to call if he needed anything. I think he is fine Tony." Pepper smiled and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Now stop pacing. How about we watch a movie or something while we wait for Peter."

"Good idea Pepper." Rhodey agreed and sat beside me, Pep on the other side of me. "I have to say, you giving him a curfew surprises me."

"I have learned in the past few days that he will not stop. So tonight is day one with the curfew." I explain.

"When's his curfew?" Pep asked, scrolling through movies.

"Midnight on school nights."

"Jesus Tones! That's not even a curfew."

* * *

"Tony wake up, you have to drive Peter to school soon" I groan and turn away from the voice. "Tony. If you don't wake up I'll make sure FRIDAY doesn't let you have coffee" The voice warned.

"Okay, I'm up." I groan and open my eyes. I see Pepper standing beside me already dressed for the day.

"Peter is in the kitchen eating cereal. I have meetings. Make sure he gets to school"

"Ya, don't worry. I won't let him skip" I mumble, sitting up.

"I was more worried about you falling back asleep and him not having a ride."

"Haha, I'm awake, you can see this. Go have fun at your meetings. Peter will get to school."

"Okay, good. And don't forget. At eleven we have the press conference about Peter. Love you." She kissed me, then left. I get dressed in casual clothes and head out to the kitchen. I see Peter, head in one hand and slowly eating his cereal.

"You good Pete?"

"Mmmhhhhmmmm" I smile a little and ruffle his hair. I pour some coffee into a cup and sit down next to him.

"We should leave in a second bud. Don't want you to be late for school" I look down at his now empty cereal bowl. "Ill take this and you go grab your stuff. Then we can head out." I grab his bowl and put it in the sink.

Peter comes back a few minutes later with his bag and I down the rest of my coffee.

"Let's go." I smile and throw an arm around his shoulders as we head down to the garage. "You really aren't that talkative in the morning, are you?" I ask and he shrugs. "I feel like that response answers my question." He smiles a little at me.

"May is typically gone in the morning already. So I don't usually have anyone to talk to until I'm at school." He explains, and I nod.

"Also kid, I wanted to remind you, today Pep and I are doing the press conference about you. It is better to just do it now, rather than wait. We called May last night so she knows about it. But if anything happens, and I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't, call me. I'll pick you up early. Or well maybe Happy will because if I show up it will just add to it." I explain.

"Right, I kind of forgot about that." He mumbles and shifts a bit. I guide him to one of my cars and we head for Midtown.

"I'll try to make sure it isn't a big deal. May mentioned last night that it might be best if you stay with me tonight though. Just in case. And if that's alright with you, whatever you are comfortable with." I added.

"Ya, uh sure."

"Good."

* * *

"Tony, this isn't like all the other press conferences you have done. You can't do whatever you want. You can't get mad at the reporters for asking stupid questions. Okay?" Pepper asks, looking at me while fixing my tie.

"Ya I know. Just tell them that I have a son, his name, and that he is an early teen. And tell the public that if they know Peter, to not go talking to reporters to get money. That I will be suing anyone who does such a thing."

"Maybe word it a bit nicer. And answer a few non-invasive questions." She smiles. "Now go, they are waiting for your announcement." I put on my fake press smile and walk into the conference room. Everyone quiets down when they see me step up to the little podium.

"Hello everyone. Good morning. I want to make this brief, no one wants to listen to me drone on." I pause for a second and take a deep breathe. "I have news to share, something that I want to say before people start coming up with their own ideas. I have a son." And the room goes nuts; Reporters yelling, taking rapid photos and trying to ask questions. "Settle down, I have more to say." They quiet down a bit. "His name is Peter and he is a young teenager. I don't want to release too much as I want him to have a normal life. I never got that so, anyone who knows Peter, please do not talk about Peter to reporters or on any other social media platforms. Keep it to yourselves. And if anything that I didn't release to the press has been leaked, then I will be suing all parties responsible. Now, I'll answer questions that aren't ridiculous." I finish and all the hands shoot up. I point to a woman in a purple blouse.

"Hi, my name is Danielle, I'm from the New York Times, my question is who is the mother?"

"Well, considering she hasn't been in Peter's life since he was two, it doesn't really matter does it?" I respond. I point to a shorter woman a few rows back from the front.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia from the New York Post. What school does Peter attend?" I hesitantly look at Pepper asking her a silent question. _Should I release this information?_ Pepper smiles encouragingly at me.

"He goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology" I smile and gesture to a man in the front row.

"My name is Eric from The Daily Bugle. Peter is in his early teens and you hide him until now. But even now, we still have no idea who he is."

"I'm not hearing a question" I smirk at the man.

"My question is, who has been caring for your son his whole life as it is clear that you haven't been in it?" My jaw clenches a bit. I hesitate, do I lie or tell them the truth? Peter will probably hear about this, what would he want the world to know? I catch Pepper's eye from where she is standing in the back. She looks at me, eyebrows raised, an expression that screams 'tell the truth.'

"You're right, I haven't been in his life. I didn't know he existed until he was two. And if any of you remember what I was like just over a decade ago, you would probably agree and say I wasn't father material. So ya, I tried to give him a better chance with someone who wasn't an arrogant asshole. But life is funny and finds ways to bring people together."

"Well that's nice and all, but you didn't answer the question. Who raised Peter?" The stupid reported asked again.

"For privacy reasons, I am not going to share that information. As I previously stated, I want him to have a normal life, and releasing such a thing would prevent that. I think that is all for today. Thank you all for coming." I smile and walk off the stage.

"Well that went better than I thought. You didn't get mad at the reporters" Pepper smiled and grabbed my hand, leading us to the elevator.

"Ya well, you told me not to."

"You never listen to me." She scoffed. "But if that's how you want to play it."

"Why else would I behave?"

"Because you know that Peter is probably going to watch this. And you don't want him to think that you don't like having him around or that him being around is a burden to you." She smiled softly at me.

"Hmm." I look down. How does this woman always know me and what I do for the reasons I do them?

"Now, I have meetings and actual work do to. I have things I need you to sign and you still need to update the new version of the Stark Phone. You said you would do that before Friday." She kissed me on the cheek and gets off the elevator. "Oh, and I'll try to stop working around four so the three of us can have dinner. Something that isn't take out." She calls out. I smile at her and the elevator closes, sending me up to my lab. Well, I guess I can do some work before Peter is off from school.

* * *

"Boss, Happy has dropped off Peter" FRIDAY announces. I smile.

"Tell Peter he can come and join me in the lab and we can do something." I turn back to the document that Pep had sent to me to go over and sign.

"Peter does not wish to leave his room." My eyebrows furrow. He loves being in the lab.

"Okay, thanks FRIDAY" I read the last little bit of the document and sign the thing. Pep will kill me if that isn't done. I head up to the penthouse and head to Peter's room. I knock a few times.

"Peter?" I call out. I don't hear anything, so I knock again. "Pete?" This time I hear a muffled noise that sounded a bit like come in. I open the door and see Peter in the middle of his bed, face into the pillows. I sit on the edge and put my hand on his back.

"What's up bud?"

"Can I drop out of school?" His voice still muffled from the pillows.

"Well, I don't doubt that you would still be great without a full education, but MIT doesn't accept high school dropouts. And I don't think they count an education from Bruce and I as a real one. So, I think the answer is no, you cannot drop out of school." I smile, trying to make Peter laugh and open up.

"I think that would be an awesome education. Sign me up please." He turned his face to look at me.

"Well, you would definitely get to blow more things up but sorry kid, you have to stay in school. Although, I could talk to Bruce about the three of us having a lab day or something." I suggest and his eyes light up.

"Really? Oh, my god, that would be amazing!"

"Okay cool, I'll talk to Bruce about it." I smile and pat his back. "Now, you going to tell me why you don't want to go to school anymore?"

"I hoped you would forget about it" He sighed, and I just raised my eyebrows at him. "You did the press conference thing this morning. And everyone saw it. And to many people, they have no idea who I am, except my entire school. They had thought that Flash was lying on Monday when he texted everyone, but now that you have confirmed it, they know." I nod.

"We knew that was going to happen when we talked about it last night."

"Ya, but what I didn't realize would happen is that I would go from zero social life to it blowing up. After lunch today, I had kids I have never met come up to me and start a conversation. I had girls give me their phone numbers and just so much other stuff and I don't like it. I liked it when it was just MJ, Ned and I. Outcasts. And I have a headache from the constant chatter." He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry kid, I hoped this wouldn't happen. But unfortunately, now is the time you are going to find out who your real friends are. Ned and MJ seem cool, but you might find that all those girls that seem interested in you, aren't actually interested in you. And it sucks, that the only reason some people approach you now is because of me. And I feel horrible, but it would be worse if the media and others found out about this not from me. Rumours that you would never want to see would be printed. As rough as it is now, it will get better. I promise" I smile at him and he nods, still trying not to cry. I pull him up and pull him into a hug.

"There's uh, one more thing. I watched the video. And that one guy really wanted to know about May. And I don't want her getting hurt because of this. And I texted her earlier about this, but I don't think I should go to her house for a bit. I don't want her to get in the middle of this. So, is it okay if I just stay here for a bit? Until it blows over." He asked hesitantly.

"Ya bud, of course you can stay here. You are always welcome."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Hope you all had a good Monday! **

**Just wanted to let you guys know, this chapter is a wee bit choppy, wasn't sure how to fix it. So I hope you don't mind.**

**Anyways Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: MARVEL AIN'T MINE :(**

* * *

"Kid you look upset, you good?" I hear Tony ask and I just continue to eat cereal.

"No."

"It's Saturday, which means you have no school."

"And I haven't seen May for two weeks. I miss her. This whole thing is stupid." I huff and continue with my food.

"I know kid. I think all will be fine soon, only a few tabloids are still talking about this. I'd say by the end of the week, you can go back to May's." He patted my back. "But, I do know what we can do today. I invited Bruce over. So, the three of us can have some fun in the lab. You know, blow stuff up, make something cool, pretend like the bad stuff in our lives don't exist at the moment" He smiled at me.

"Like, Bruce as in Bruce Banner?" I clarified.

"Yep. Who else would I be talking about? You mentioned a few weeks ago that the school of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner would be cool. And guess what? Today is lesson one." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I beam. "Oh my god! Thank you! This is exactly what I needed. What do you guys have planned? What are we building? I'm so excited" I rambled excitedly.

"I can tell. Brucie Bear is just setting a few things up in his lab, then we will start the day"

"Thank you" I smile and hug him. Hugs from my dad are the best hugs.

* * *

"Hey guys! I was just cleaning up from my other project, but all is good now. Good to see you again Peter, and under better circumstances as well." Bruce smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Banner" I smile, trying, and probably failing, to keep my excitement at bay.

"Just Bruce is fine Peter." I nod at him.

"Okay, I was thinking that building robots is fun with Bruce. I do have to warn you though kid that the last time we build something together we ended up creating a killer robot and then Vision." Tony laughed a little bit, but then looked down, as if he were remembering the Ultron incident.

"Well, we don't have alien technology this time." Bruce chimed in. "I was actually thinking about what we could do today. And Tony mentioned that you like Star Wars." Bruce looked at me and I nodded. "Well how about we make a smaller version of R2-D2?" Bruce suggested.

"That would be cool!"

"Sure, sounds fun. But, Brucie Bear, I also told the kid we would be blowing something up, so at some point, we have to make that happen."

"Of course you want to blow something up Tony." Bruce looked at Tony with a smirk. "We got plenty of time for everything."

"Oh my god! We could make the little R2-D2 red and blue like Spiderman! And come up with a better name. Like, uh," I suggest, and start thinking of cool names for a Spider-Man themed robot.

"How about we make it, then name it? That's what I did with Dum-e and U" Tony smiled.

"Okay, good idea. Where, do we even begin?"

* * *

"Okay kid, I'll see you on Tuesday? Or if you want to spend time with her, I'm cool with that as well. Whatever you want to do." Tony smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll, uh, I'll text you. But May works so I think I'll still come over. And uh thanks, for the past few weeks. They were really hard not being around May, but you made it easier. And you too Pepper" I call out to Pepper who is making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Well sweetie, you are easy to be around. I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"But seriously Tony, you made a difficult situation less difficult. I love you" I hug him, trying to show him that I love him. His arms go around.

"I love you too kid" He whispers, and he places a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Plus, we made Scrappie, the superior version of R2-D2. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that." I added, to make this less weird. Not weird, but I don't know. One thing I've learned about Tony over the past few weeks is that Tony doesn't show emotion a lot. So I know this is big for him. So, I'm making it less difficult for him, just as he did for me.

"Well, it is a pretty cool robot. And he gets along well with Dum-e and U. Scrappie is superior though, so I think he might actually help us out in the lab." He smiled.

"Scrappie was also made in this decade, so ya, I would assume him to be superior. He also awesome looking with the body of R2-D2, but black, with red and blue accents. And he shows holograms. He is the best thing I have ever made, and obviously you and Bruce helped, but I have to say, making Scrappie, probably in the top three days that I have experienced." I laugh, still happy over making the robot.

"Okay kid, May is expecting you home soon and I think Happy is waiting. I would take you home myself but"

"It's okay, I get it. I'll see you later" I wave to him and Pepper and head down to the garage where Happy was waiting.

"Hey kid. You good?"

"Ya Happy, I'm pretty sure this is what being high is like" I smile, just from everything. Having the super awesome lab weekend with Bruce and Tony. Finally getting to see May, and for the whole weekend as she somehow got the weekend off. Then I finally told Tony that I loved him, not having that hang over my head anymore.

"Wait, you're high?" Happy stops and turns to scrutinize me.

"No, high on life Happy, not drugs." I laugh and jump in the car.

"Jesus kid, way to make me panic." I smile sheepishly at him. "So, what do you and May have planned for the weekend?"

"Well tonight we are going to have a movie marathon. Tomorrow I think she said we were going to, uh, someplace I don't remember, I was too excited that I can finally go see her. Even though we were talking everyday, it was hard not actually being with her. But everyone here is awesome and helped me through it. So thanks Happy for being apart of the family here."

"Uh, its no big deal kid." He mumbled quietly, cheeks going a little red.

"Well it's a big thing to me." We drive in silence for a few minutes before he stops.

"You're a good kid Peter. But get out of the car, you're home." I thank Happy and run up the flight of stairs and unlock the door.

"May?" I call out.

"My baby, it's so good to see you!" she pulls me into one of her tight hugs where I struggle to breathe, but I love them. "Now, I think I went overboard. I know you said you had dinner, but I bought snacks for us for the movies. I am just so excited to get you back until Tuesday, I'm not letting you out of my sight until then." She smiles at me before pulling me into another hug.

"Okay May, now, what movie are we watching? You get first pick this time."

"Oh, I know just the thing. 27 Dresses" She grabs my hand, pulling me to the couch.

"Sure, I'm just going to put my bag in my room and maybe change into comfier clothes." I jump up and head to my room to change.

I go back to the living room to see May set up the movie and the abundance of snacks and a pile of blankets.

"Nice set up" I comment and get comfy, cuddled up to May and she hits play on the movie.

We watch movies until early morning, switching between her favourites and mine. Despite the fact that I had planned to do some patrolling, it was okay, because for the first time ever, my life is perfect.

* * *

"Peter! I'm glad I caught you before you left" I hear Ned call from behind me. I put the last textbook in my locker and turn to him.

"What's up Ned?" I ask and we do our handshake.

"I haven't gotten to hang out with you a lot because of the whole thing with you and Mr. Stark and stuff. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out right now?" He asked.

"Sorry Ned, I'm actually on my way to my dads right now. Happy is waiting for me outside. But maybe like this weekend or Friday or something? I'm staying with May this weekend." I smile at him and I see his happy expression fall.

"Oh, uh, okay. See you later I guess" He turns to walk away.

"Ned, I'm sorry dude! But I already told Tony that I'd be over today."

"I get it dude. I'll see you tomorrow." Ned walks away and I sigh, shoulders sagging. I slam my locker closed and head to where Happy usually waits for me. I spot him easily as it is the nicest car in the parking lot with the most unhappy looking guy waiting beside it. I wave and run over to him.

"Sorry Happy I was talking to Ned." He just grunts in response.

The car ride is silent and I'm left with my thoughts, and how bad of a friend I have been recently. Between Spider-man and hanging out with both May and Tony, I don't have a lot of time for friends. So I have to make it up to Ned somehow. The car stops and I look out the window to see that we are in the garage of the tower. I jump out of the car and thank Happy for the ride. I go up to the top floor and put my bag in my room.

"Hey, FRIDAY, where is Tony?"

"Boss is in a meeting. He told me that you should do your homework before you go to the lab. He also said the meeting might run a bit later than normal." FRIDAY informed.

"Okay, so if I don't have any homework, is it okay if I go patrolling?" I ask, knowing that it will clear my head.

"I do not see why you couldn't"

"Okay, let Tony know that I'll be home around maybe sevenish" I run to the kitchen and make myself a quick snack of cereal and a granola bar, to keep my energy up until dinner. I then head back to my room and put the suit on and jump out the window.

"Good afternoon Peter." Karen greets me.

"Hey Karen, can you take me to anything happening right now?" I ask, swinging my way towards Queens.

"There is a robbery taking place two blocks from here. Go left." I swing to my left and I hear sirens a few blocks away, maybe too far. I swing into the jewelry store that was being robbed by two older males wearing black ski masks. How original.

"Hey guys! Didn't your mom ever tell you it isn't nice to steal" I comment and web the first guy up to the floor where he had been shoving stuff in his bag.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you." I hear from behind and feel a pointy thing tap the top of my head. I put my hands up and turn slowly to face the guy. He is pointing his gun in my face and I hesitate. My spidey sense isn't tingling, but I'm still a little unsure as to how it works.

"If I may Peter, that isn't a real gun. It's a water gun." Karen notified me and I start laughing. I couldn't help myself. This guy brings a water gun to rob a jewelry store?

"Why are you laughing? I'll shoot!"

"It's a water gun man! And I'm not the wicked witch of the west, so I won't be melting." I laughing and grab the water gun and toss it behind me. I web this guy up to a wall and leave just as the cops show up.

"All is good gentleman! And Lady" I add and swing away.

* * *

"Peter, it is nearing seven and FRIDAY has informed me that you told Tony that's when you would b home. Shall I start the route home?" Karen asks.

"Uh, ya, I think that today was pretty good. Stopped some crime. And I'm hungry. So, please, direct me to the tower Karen" She highlights a map in my mask and I jump off the building I was perched on.

I swing for a few minutes before I look up and see the tower in the distance, straight ahead. I love doing this. Swinging so fast, then shooting myself up in a web slingshot and landing on the launching pad of the tower. So much fun. I start swinging down the main street when I hear a scream.

"Karen?" I ask, jumping onto a nearby building looking for the source of the scream.

"It appears that a young woman is being mugged in an alleyway across from you." I jump down and see it. The older man holding a knife towards the woman who is crying. She looked like a college student, with her book bag, just trying to get home.

"Give me your money I said!" The older man yelled, and the woman continues to cry, shaking her head.

"I don't have any!"

"Hey man, why don't you let her go? She hasn't done anything" He turns to me.

"Get out of here bug, this isn't any of your business." He hissed and I put my hands up.

"It's actually an arachnid, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyways, I'm going to need you to put the knife down. And let the girl leave." I walk closer. I make my way slowly around the man and position myself in front of the girl.

"Listen, I need cash and I know she has some."

"It's not yours man. Now go" The guy moves closer to us and I back up. "Now, either leave, or I'll be forced to web you up and call the cops." He jumps towards us and the girl screams again and runs around me to try to leave. The guy with the knife moves quickly and goes to stab her and I jump in the way, knife going into my abdomen. The girl runs, screaming and I look down, red everywhere. Shit, what do I do. Something pushes me into the wall and I look up to see the man.

"You little shit, now I have to go find someone else to get a little cash from." And turns to leave the alley. I quickly web his hands to the wall and tell Karen to call the police.

"Done. It appears as though you are losing blood at an alarming rate Peter. Would you like me to call Tony? Or would you prefer to seek him out yourself?" I think about it for a second. I'm about a minute or two from the tower and that would be pointless for Tony to fly to get me. I can make it, no big deal.

"It's okay Karen, I can make it to the tower." I get to the top of the build and look at the tower, not that far, you can do this Peter. The movement making the knife move and causes me more pain, so I web it together. Less movement, less pain, right? I run and jump off the building and sing to the tower and prepare to fling myself up to the top.

That hurt, a lot. I stumble a bit when I land, but I keep my footing. I walk to the door leading to the living room. I walk in, not seeing Tony in the living room, but hearing voices in the kitchen. I head in that direction and see both Tony and Pepper. She notices me first and waves at me.

"Hey Peter! Perfect timing, dinner is done in ten minutes so you can get changed and eat." She smiles and I lean against the wall, not finding the energy to move anymore.

"You good kid?" Tony turns to face me and looks me up and down. He pauses at my stomach, where my hand is resting, and the knife is sticking out of. "Jesus Christ kid." He jumps up comes over to me. Pepper gasps as she sees the injury too.

"I'll call Helen, she is usually still here at this time" Pepper rushes to her phone, I assume.

"Hey kid, look at me" He takes my mask off and helps me to sit on the floor. "Good, now, is anything else hurt?"

"No, well maybe my ego" I laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood. That was a mistake, laughing hurts.

"Out of all the things you choose to do right now, it's be a smartass?" Tony huffs.

"He is your kid Tony, what do you expect. Helen said she and a nurse will be up in a second with a gurney. She also has some drugs that will help with the pain." Pepper goes to my other side.

"They won't work."

"What won't work kid" Tony asks.

"Drugs. My metabolism too fast." I mumble, closing my eyes.

"Hey, no. Eyes open kid. No sleeping yet." I open them again. I see Helen and a someone else run over with a gurney. The haul me up on it and start towards the elevator. "He said the meds won't work. That his metabolism-"

"Is too strong. Yes, after what I have seen of his few previous injuries, I had thought it may be like Steve. I am hoping to be wrong, so I am going to administer this and see if it helps. It will help with the pain or not, nothing bad will happen." I hear Helen explain. I then feel a prick in my arm and a weird fuzzy feeling wash over me, making the pain stop.

Then as fast as the relief started, it was back to pain. But more excruciating. I feel the tears slip down my face slowly.

"Did they work bud?" I shake me head and I hear a few curses. "What's the plan then?"

"Well, I need to do stitches and make sure nothing important has been hit. And since medication of any kind won't work on him, I have to do that while he is awake. It's a standard procedure, but one that will be painful for him." I wince as we roll over a bump. I feel myself fade away into a sort of dream like state. But I was still awake? I could feel and hear everything, but it felt different than normal. More like an out of body experience. A painful one.

I knew when we arrived in the med bay, because it smelled clean and sterile, more so than any other place in the tower. We stopped moving and I heard the movement of a few people, muttering things about scalpels and needles. Stuff that did not sound like fun. I felt a tap to my chest and my suit loosened. I felt that being completely taken off.

"Okay Peter, I first have to remove the knife. This will hurt a lot." My eye snap open and the weird feeling vanished. I was back to being in intense pain.

"No please don't" I beg, and I hear a sharp intake of breathe. I look up to see Tony leaning over me.

"Kid, I'll be right here okay? But you can't move, Helen is going to help you." He whispered.

"No, please, it, it's going to hurt and, and I don't want-" I stop and scream out in pain as I feel a pain in my stomach. I look down to see the knife that is no longer in me.

"Peter, I know this is hard, but you have to stay still. The quicker this will be. Promise" She spoke and started doing something, causing me more pain. I cry out again and I feel a hand carding through my hair and the constant murmur of 'I'm sorry.'

Then, everything is black.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the reviews and favourites! They mean a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I look over and see Pepper walking towards me.

"No."

"Can I help?"

"Unless you forgot to mention the ability to erase memories, then no" I hiss to her. "Sorry Pep. Not mad at you"

"You're mad at Peter then?"

"What? Why would I be mad at Peter? He literally just saved a woman's life." I question and look at her.

"Then who are you mad at?" She grabbed my hand in hers, rubbing the back of my hand gently with her thumb.

"Myself. I let him do this. I put the protocol in the suit to give Peter the option. Tell me or get medical help himself. He chose the latter. When he was stabbed! I just, I assumed he would call me. Guess he doesn't trust me. And that's on me."

"No it's not Tony, he does trust you. If the past few weeks have proven anything, it's that. Peter went way out of his comfort zone to let you do the press conference. But he trusted you to make it better. He trusts you Tony. Tonight was unfortunate, and you don't need to be mad at yourself. If anything, be mad at the guy who stabbed him in the first place." She placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now, Helen said he was going to wake up soon. You should get back in there." She stands up and pulls me with her.

"I'm not even going to be able to look at him the same. I had to hold him down and comfort him while Helen cut into him awake. Without pain medication. Do you know how hard that was? Peter was begging me for it to stop." I started tearing up again.

"You did what you had to do Tony. Peter will understand." She hugged me tightly. "Now, let's go see him. He's had a rough day."

We walked down the corridor in the med bay to Peter's room. I opened the door and Helen is there, looking over the knife wound. She looks up to see us and smiles briefly.

"He is looking good. I went ahead and took a sample of his blood and I have analyzed it. I sent the results to Bruce. I am hoping between the both of us that we can find a suitable drug for him in case something like this ever happens again. And according to his stats, he should be waking up soon and I can probably release him in the morning. He should take it easy though and get lots of rest. I'll be in my lab tonight if you need anything, but I'll stop by a few times just to make sure everything is okay." Dr. Cho explains and I nod.

"Thank you so much." I smile and walk over to Peter's side, Pep right beside me. Dr. Cho leaves the room and I look at Peter, my hand brushing through his hair. I grab his hand with my free one and sigh.

"You okay? Helen said he would be okay." Pep smiled, her hand going through my hair.

"Ya, uh, just he looks different like this. It's weird. Him not rambling about the most random things. It's unnerving." I whisper.

"I know. How about we sit down and get comfortable. Helen said he would wake up soon"

"I hope so. I don't think I can handle his silence for much longer." I sit on a chair beside Peter's bed and Pepper sits in a chair beside mine.

It feels like forever before Peter starts to awake.

"Peter?" I ask, standing up and leaning over him a bit. He just groans and scrunches his face up.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Pep asks gently.

"I h'rt." He groaned out, his hand that wasn't in mine goes protectively around his abdomen.

"I know bud."

"wha happ'en'd" He mumbled.

"Uh, you saved a girl from a guy, but he stabbed you." His head moves a little bit, in a way to indicate okay.

"But, af'er?"

"Oh. Well, you came to the tower injured and we got you help from a doctor."

"h'rt"

"Ya I know it hurt buddy. I'm so, sorry."

"Not yo'r fau't" He mumbled and groaned a little again. I see Pepper give me a look at his comment. He then starts to open his eyes, looking around the room. "Am I ok'y?"

"The doctor says you are fine, but you have to take it easy for a few days." He nods slowly.

"I'm hungry"

"Okay, I made spaghetti earlier, I'll go get some for all of us. We all need to eat." Pepper smiled and left the room.

"I'm sorry kid. That you went through that." He shakes his head.

"Not your fault. Sit" He moves over a little bit and pats the spot beside him on the bed. I sit down, making sure to not jostle him. "I love you Tony. But this was my fault for being stupid." He looks at me.

"But I should have been there kid."

"Well I disagree." He cuddled into my side. "You make a good pillow"

"Sure sure." I laugh.

* * *

**Peter POV**

"You sure you good to go to school?" Tony asked for the millionth time this morning.

"Yes. You forced me to stay home yesterday and lay on the couch. I'm fine. I only have a little bruise and pink scratch. It doesn't hurt a lot. I'm fine I have to go to school Tony. Besides you told May that it was a 24 hour flu, and it has been 24 hours. I'm good. Promise." I roll my eyes at Tony.

"Fine. Call me though if you start to not feel good or something happened. I'll get you."

"I know. Now I have to go, you are keeping Happy waiting." I give him a hug and head down to the garage.

"Hey kid. You good?" Happy greeted me, looking me up and down.

"Yep." I get in the car and Happy makes his way through the morning New York traffic. I lean against the door and close my eyes, just enjoying the lack of parental presence. Yesterday Tony was extremely overbearing. He would not leave me alone. He constantly asked me how I was, if I was in pain. If I was okay. If I needed to move into a more comfortable position on the couch. If I was hungry. Anything he thought of, he was asking. And sure, it shows that he cares, but I knew that. Yesterday he was just annoying. I'm not used to having a presence like that when I'm not well. May can't stay home whenever I feel unwell and I don't tell her if I got hurt on patrol because she would flip that I am Spider-Man. So ya, Tony was a bit much yesterday.

"Kid, we are here."

"Thanks Happy. I'll see you next week. Are you going with Tony to India?" I ask while grabbing my bag.

"Nope. I get a mini vacation of my own" He smiles, and I wave to him. I walk to my locker and grab my stuff for class.

"Join me and together we'll build my new Lego death star" I hear a voice from behind me say.

"What?" I ask, excited and I see the smile on Ned's face. "No way. That's awesome. How many pieces?"

"Three thousand eight hundred and three"

"That's insane!"

"So, how about you come over and we can build it?" Ned asked.

"Uhm," I pause. I wanted to go patrolling as I wasn't allowed yesterday. Well, I'm not even sure I'm allowed to today. But Tony is leaving for India today, so I'm good. He fixed the suit and gave it to me last night. So that must mean I'm good to go. "Sorry dude, I have things to catch up on. Like the uh, um, the homework I missed yesterday with the flu." I lie to Ned.

"Okay, but how about this…" Ned starts but I stop listening when I see Liz Allen walking with MJ. She just looks perfect in her normal clothes, and that messy braid that she uses to cover her face. And she is just so smart. God, how I wish…

"Does that sound good dude?" Ned asked and I look at him.

"Uh, ya. Perfect." I smile and pretend I know what he is talking about. I can't tell Ned why I wasn't listening. And I can always ask him later what he was talking about. The bell rings and we head to class.

By the end of the day, I just wanted to patrol. I needed a little bit of freedom. I rush out and get changed in an alley and start a normal route for patrol.

"Good afternoon Peter. It appears as though you are doing better than the other night." Karen greets me.

"Haha, ya I'm doing a lot better. Thanks Karen." I smile and sit on a building, waiting for something to do.

"It appears as though someone is trying to steal a car a block away." I leap off the building ad make my way over.

"Hey buddy, that ain't yours" I yell, and I land beside him. I web him up to a nearby light post and have Karen notify the police for me. I web away and just swing for a bit, enjoying the feeling.

Just as I'm about to head home at five thirty, I pass a bank and a small group of guys that look suspicious. I web over and quietly enter the bank and lean against the wall. They don't seem to notice me so I clear my throat. They all look over and I have to muffle a laugh at their masks. They are all wearing different Avengers masks.

"Woah! You guys are the Avengers! Hey Iron Man, why do you need to rob a bank? Aren't you a billionaire?" I ask and start webbing them up. Then one of them pulls out a weird looking gun and shoots it at me. Except it just lifts me in the air?

"This feels so weird" I yell as I'm being thrown across the room inside an orb like thing. I literally have never seen anything like this.

"Peter these appear to be guns enhanced with alien technology." Karen informs me. Well, that explains the reason I have no idea what it is.

I get dropped and I try to web them up but one of them takes a bigger gun and turns a dial then blasts the thing. Instead of putting me in a weird orb, it shoots a laser looking thing through the wall of the bank and into the building across. That building blows up in flames and I hesitate. The bad guys are going to get away, but it's Delmar's shop. Then I hear Delmar and my mind is made up. I rush out of the bank and into the deli, trying to find him. I see him on the ground behind the counter and I help him up and grab the cat on the way out.

I hear sirens coming from down the street and I sigh. I need to get out of here. I look across the street and see that the robbers are gone. Shit. I web myself to the alleyway where I left my backpack. I look around and I don't see my bag. Well shit again.

I swing home and quietly climb the fire escape to my room. I slowly slide open the window and see that my door is open, and May is moving around. I start to climb inside when Karen tries stop me.

"Peter I suggest not entering through the win-"

"Its okay Karen. I got this." I whisper quietly so I don't alert May. I climb up to the ceiling and over to the door, closing it so I can change, and May won't catch me. I release a breathe and drop to the floor, taking my mask off. Then behind me I hear a crash and I spin. Ned is sitting on my bed. Oh god.

"You're the Spiderman from YouTube" He whispers.

"What was that?" I hear May shout. _Shit, shit, shit. What do I do?_

"No, Ned I'm not, I'm, uh" I stutter out, trying to think of an excuse. I hear May's footsteps and I hit the spider symbol to take the suit off. I throw it and the mask in my closet as May walks in.

"Oh Peter, I didn't hear you come in. So, I burnt dinner, but good news, we are going to have Thai from that place around the block. Ned you want to join us?" May smiles.

"No, he uh, forgot about a homework project assignment thing that is due tomorrow and has to go home." I answer for Ned, who just nods.

"Okay, well we are leaving in ten minutes Peter. And maybe put some clothes on" She look at me. Right I'm only in my boxers. She leaves and closes the door. I turn to Ned.

"How, how did you…? You were on the ceiling dude!" Ned whispers and gestures wildly.

"I um," I look around, trying to come up with an excuse.

"No, you can't deny it. You have the suit and you were on the ceiling. Tell me everything" Ned smiled. I look around and throw jeans and a shirt on.

"Ya, okay fine. I'm Spider-man." I give in. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even May."

"How do you keep this from Iron Man?"

"I don't. Ned, how do you think he found me?"

"Ooooooo. Wait, is he not your dad then?" His face scrunched up.

"No, Ned of course he is! I just mean that he was looking into Spider-Man and found out it was me and was like oh no, that's the kid I didn't want twelve years ago." I quickly explain.

"Oh, I see. Now you have to tell me everything."

"Dude, I can't. Tomorrow at school we will talk. You have to go. Do not tell anyone." I remind him and we walk out of my room.

"Ready?" May smiled at us.

* * *

"Do you lay eggs?" Ned whispers and I stop mid sit-up.

"What? No" And I give him a weird look and continue the sit-ups.

"I still think we should tell everyone"

"No, Ned we can't do that." I look at him sternly. No one can know about this.

I'm just finishing up this section of the Captain America challenge when I hear Liz and her friends talking about Spiderman. I look at Ned and see his mouth moving, Shit.

"Peter knows Spiderman!" Ned yells out and everyone stops. I quickly sit up and walk over to them.

"Bullshit. Penis Parker does not know Spiderman. He may have paid Tony Stark to act as his father, but he doesn't actual know any superheroes. Let alone the best one." Flash gets up and walks over to us.

"Flash, Tony Stark literally did a press conference about Peter. I don't think it is an act. And due to this, ya, I think it makes sense that he knows Spiderman." Liz smiled at me.

"I, um, I've only met him like once. In passing even. I wouldn't say I know him." I turn to glare at Ned.

"Prove it Parker. Liz is having a party tonight. Tell your buddy Spiderman to join us." Flash laughs.

"Peter, you and Ned are welcome to join the party tonight, but you don't have to prove anything." Liz smiled and I looked down. _Why is Liz friendly with me now?_

"We will be there. Thank you, Liz." Ned smiles and pulls me away as the bell rings.

"What the hell Ned?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry dude!"

"I had literally just said do not tell anyone."

"I know! I just, Peter, we are still on the bottom of the high school food chain. I thought that with Stark being your dad and everyone knowing it that we might move up here. But we are still at the bottom. And I'm tired of being stuck. And I hate that I essentially just used you but lets face it. I'm never going anywhere here by myself. But you, my best friend for years, you can fix that for us. We can finally walk through the halls without being called names. Or having food thrown at us. Or missing out on all the fun that high school can offer." I just look at him.

"I know it sucks. But not everything is about recognition. I don't want people connecting the dots. But you heard what Liz said. We can still go to this party." I smile at him. "Now come on, lets get through one more block of classes today then we can go to the party. I'll text May, she will probably drive us there too." I smile and pat him on the back.

"Ya, okay. Thanks man. And sorry about the whole Spider-man thing."

* * *

Ned and I walked to my home, excited at to idea of finally going to a party. Walking into the house I see May in the kitchen.

"Hey May" I call out.

"Hey sweetie. Hey Ned." She smiles at us, pulling us both in for a hug. "I made some banana loaf for snacks. I learned from the previous recipes."

"Cool, thanks May." Ned smiles.

"So, you guys are going to your first high school party tonight, huh?"

"Ya, that's the plan."

"Have you asked your parents Ned?"

"Ya, they just want me home before curfew. But that is at eleven." Ned explained.

"Okay, well I will pick you guys up at ten, make sure you get home before curfew Ned." She smiles then turns to me. "Have you asked Tony?"

"You said it was okay though"

"He is still your dad. How about you call him." She suggests.

"It's like two in the morning."

"Text him then. I've been told that Tony doesn't know what sleep is."

"Fine." I go to my room, Ned following. I pull out my phone.

_You awake right now?_

Not even a minute later I get a reply.

_Are you okay?_

_Did you get hurt again? _

_FRIDAY says you aren't in the suit right now._

_I'm fine._

_Just wanted to ask you something._

Before I can even text anything more my phone lights up, showing that Tony is video calling me.

"Hey kid. You all good?"

"Ya, I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I look over to Ned who looks like he is going to pass out from being in the presence of Tony Stark.

"Um, well. Ned and I got invited to a party tonight. And May said I should ask you if its okay that I go." I mumble out.

"Huh. Well I think I am the last person to say no to that. A few questions first though. Is Ned parents okay with this?" I see Ned jump over to me, getting into the frame.

"Sir, my parents are totally cool with it if I'm home before curfew. And May is picking us up, so we will be fine." Ned smiled.

"Good, okay. Uhmm, is there going to be drinking?" We both shrug. "Okay, well I trust you not to drink. And just follow May's rules."

"Ya, we can do that. Isn't it early in the morning?" I ask.

"Sure is, but I had meetings and such. I'm almost done here, I'm back on Monday so I'll still see you on Tuesday, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you kids have fun. Don't do anything I would do. And certainly don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little grey area, and that's where you guys will stay for this party. I have to go. See you next week kid."

* * *

"Okay, have fun. Be safe." May smiled at us.

"We will."

"And no drinking." She looks sternly at us.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll pick you guys up at ten." Then she shooed us out of the car. We walked into Liz's house slowly, taking everything in.

"You losers actually came?" We look over to see MJ.

"But you're here." Ned points out.

"Am I?" And she walks off. _What even..?_

"Peter! You came" Liz smiled at us. "Nice hat Ned."

"Hey Liz." We both say.

"So there are drink and pizza in the kitchen. Help yourselves. I have to go make sure nothing gets broken." She walks off in the direction of where a crash had been heard.

"Now is the time. Go be Spiderman." Ned smiles at me.

"Dude, I already told you. Spider-man isn't a party trick."

"Then why did you wear the suit under your clothes?" He questions.

"In case a situation arose. Ned, I'm just going to be myself." I look at him.

"Peter, nobody wants that" And I scrunch my face up.

"Dude…" I trail off.

"What? They don't want me either. I'm just speaking the truth." He defends himself. I mean, he isn't wrong. It just hurts to hear it.

"I'm going to get air. Spider-man isn't a party trick." I hiss and walk to the backyard, breathing in the fresh crisp air. I climb up to the roof, welcoming the height.

The sun sets, making the sky a nice golden orange colour, the darkness about to set in. I look around, wow, Liz really has a nice neighbourhood. There isn't a constant stream of cars speeding down the road, the occasional gun shot ringing out, or the nightly screaming matches of neighbours. Just, silence here. Well for normal people. I hear the raccoon in the bushes a few houses over and Liz's neighbours watching a movie. But it is weird. The lack of constant noise. I look up and see an explosion.

Well, maybe this neighbourhood isn't perfect. I quickly take my clothes off, leaving me in my Spider-man suit and put the mask on. I go to swing but realize that there aren't any tall buildings or other types of structures to swing off of. Running it is then.

I jump off the roof and run through many different people's backyards. When I finally make it to where the explosion happened, I stay hidden and watch the scene play out in front of me.

"I don't want any of this fancy stuff. I just want a regular gun. Stop trying to upsell me." One guy said and looked at the van that had many types of weapons in it. Types of weapons that look like the alien tech from last night. My phone starts ringing, and I see Ned call me. I quickly hang up and look at the criminals again. Two men have their weapons pointed at the buyer and are accusing him of calling the police. I jump out from my spot.

"Hey, if you are going to shoot at someone, shoot me." I call out. They shoot and I scramble away. These guns have huge blasts. They get in the van and I chase after them. Catching a web to the back of the van, I get dragged behind it. One of the dudes shoots this crazy fist shocker tech at me, making me eventually fall off.

Karen advises me to leave it alone, let them get away for someone else to deal with. I tell her no and continue my chase. I cut through yards to catch up to the bad guys. I jump from roof to roof, seeing the van. I jump to another one, then I'm… flying…?

I look up and see glowing eyes of a man in a winged suit. _Holy shit. Like straight out of a nightmare._ If I wasn't scared, I would be fawning over the exoskeleton winged suit, but as it is, I'm terrified of the thing right now.

I try to get down, but the guy keeps flying higher and closer to the city. Then he drops me. A couple of thousand feet up from the ground. _Oh my god._

I fall down, scrambling, trying to find something to web to. But no. I'm above the Hudson. Nothing to web to.

"Deploying parachute" I hear Karen say before a parachute I didn't know existed deploys. Except I get caught into it. Then I slam into the Hudson and scramble to get to the top. But I'm stuck in the parachute, and underwater, in pitch black, cold water. I feel myself going deeper into the water, not being able get myself out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel ain't mine**.

* * *

I walk around, socializing and doing my part. Pepper wants this deal to happen and they demanded my presence in India for a few days. Here I am, and all they want to do is throw parties. I thought I would be attending meetings. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with Peter. But, for Pepper, I sucked it up and went. Now I'm being dragged from party to party, talking to random people, and telling them about SI.

After a particular exhausting conversation, I walk off, to get some air.

"Boss, Spider-man's parachute has deployed." And I choke on air.

"What?"

"He reached just below four thousand feet and fell. Karen deployed the parachute." And my eyes widen. _What the fuck is my kid doing?_

"Is, is he okay?" I hesitantly asks.

"One second. Karen is relaying his stats." I wait, very impatiently. "Spider-man got caught in the parachute and fell into the Hudson. I have deployed a suit to retrieve him as his stats are rapidly dropping."

"Jesus Christ. Get him out FRIDAY!" I yell, then apologize to a couple that walked by me. I walk a bit farther away to not disturb anyone. I wait for a few minutes before FRIDAY updates me on the situation.

"He has been retrieved and he is currently coughing up water. His stats are improving." I sigh in relief.

"Patch me through, I want to talk to him." I wait a second until I hear faint coughing and spluttering. "Kid?" I hesitantly.

"Tony?"

"Yep, are you alright?" I hear a few coughs before an answer.

"I'm fine." Cough. "I thought you were in India?"

"I am, just using FRIDAY to make sure you're okay." I pause. Do I ask what happened? Of course I do, he shouldn't have been Spider-man right now anyways. Now that I know he's okay, my anger is rising. "So kid, I thought you were at a party? I'm going to need you to explain to me how you ended up in the Hudson after being a couple of thousand feet in the air."

"How, how did you know I was in the air?"

"Tracker remember?"

"Oh. Can I call you later? I want to get back and change into dry clothes."

"How about you explain now, and Karen turns on the heater in the suit." I retort.

"There, there's a heater?" He asked.

"Kid. Your getting on my nerves right now. You said party. How does that translate into Spiderman?"

"Okay, um. Ned and I were at the party. I needed air so I went to the roof. I saw an explosion and I happened to have my suit on underneath. So I went to check it out and they were selling these crazy gun things. But they weren't like regular guns they were ummm, Karen had a term for them." He paused. "Oh right! Karen said that it is human technology combined with Chitauri technology. And together they can do some crazy things! It was the same tech from the bank robbery last night."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say last night? You were still recovering from a stab wound kid! And alien tech? You are staying away from this. This is above you kid. Leave it alone." I look over and see Pepper waving me over. "I have to go kid. Go back to the party and stay in your neighbourhood. We will talk more on Tuesday. End call." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Everything okay?" Pep asked.

"Yep. Just the Spider-baby getting in over his head."

* * *

**Peter POV**

I close my locker, sighing. Today is not going to be fun. Happy is picking me up, which is a regular occurrence on Tuesdays. What is not going to be a regular occurrence is Tony being mad at me about Friday. We haven't talked since and he sounded pissed over the phone. That much I had gotten while coughing out cold water. That had also sucked. But, no long-term damage.

"Dude, are you going to tell Iron Man that I know about your alter ego?" I hear Ned ask from behind me.

"No, most definitely not!" I exclaim then look down. I have to not be so loud. "Ned, he is mad about Friday, one, for me leaving the party for Spiderman, two, for me going after alien technology. And he is also mad that I went out on Thursday. I do not need to add another thing to his list." I hiss.

"That makes sense. What are you doing with the glowy thingy?"

"Oh, uh right. Can, uh, can you take it? FRIDAY will out me if that is in the tower. Then I think Tony would be extra mad." I open my bag to grab it out.

"Dude, no! My mom will freak if she finds it and you know how she is about that stuff." I nod. "Put it in your locker, it will be fine until tomorrow, then we can look into it more in shop class."

"Ya, okay. Good plan" I unlock my locker again and shove the technology into the back, behind textbooks. "Okay, I have to go now, Happy is probably waiting for me."

"Sure dude. I'll see you later."

I walk to the front where Happy usually picks me up from. I look around for a second before spotting him. I get in the car and the drive is silent. Happy normally tries to start a conversation, but he didn't. Did Tony tell him not to? I end up doing some homework, leaving me with less to do later. Pulling up to the tower has never felt more daunting. Knowing that Tony is mad right now, well that is a scary thought. The elevator up seemed to drag on longer than normal.

Finally, it opened to the penthouse and I walked in, slowly, looking for Tony.

"Kid." I hear from the kitchen. I walk over and see Tony making a sandwich. He slides it over to me. "Helen ran a few tests with your blood to see if she can come up with pain medication for you. As she was doing this, she said you needed to eat almost three times the amount I do. So eat up." I frown slightly. He doesn't look mad. And he is making me food, unprompted.

"Uhm, aren't you, like, mad at me?" I ask quietly.

"Do you want me to be mad at you kid?" He laughed a little.

"Well no, but you seemed mad on Friday night"

"Sure, I had just gotten an alert that my kid was stuck in a river, unable to free himself and that his vitals were dropping rapidly. Then I find out that he knew about alien technology and didn't tell me about it. And on top of that, went out as a crime fighting vigilante while recovering from an injury." He explained, voice getting a little bit louder with each sentence.

"Sorry" I mumble, looking down.

"I don't need you to apologize. I need you to keep me in the loop. And I need you to try and keep yourself safe. I watched the clip of you at the arms dealer. You literally told them to shoot alien technology at you kid! You can't do that!" Tony shouted and I cringed.

"I'm sorry! But they were going to shoot that other guy for something he didn't do. What was I supposed to do? Let him die?" I exclaim.

"Of course not Peter! But you don't just invite the guys with the bigger guns to openly shoot at you! That's how you get hurt! Or worse." He sighed and waited a few minutes before continuing. "Kid I just got you in my life, I don't want you leaving it. So please for my sake, do not look into this anymore. It's not worth your life kid." I slowly nod, feeling bad about not coming forth with tech in my locker.

* * *

"Pete honey? You have to wake up for school. Did you forget to set your alarm?" I slowly open my eyes and immediately shut them. _Why is it so bright today?_ "Sweetie, are you okay?" May asks softly, rubbing my arm. The gesture usually calms me and is relaxing. But right now, her hand felt like sandpaper against my skin. Well shit. Looks like it is going to be a bad day today.

"I'm up May. I'll get ready." I groan out.

"Okay, I have to head out for work. Are you sure you're okay? I can call you in and maybe I can see if I can switch shifts with someone? Or I can call Tony? You know I don't like you home alone while you're sick" May asked, halfway out my room. As much as I would like to take her up on the offer, May needs the money and I remember Tony saying something about an important meeting.

"No May. I'm going to school." I sit up slowly and I hear my door close. I stand up and realize that it isn't as bad as it has been in the past. Right now everything is just abnormally bright, and things feel rough. It's not as bad as all my senses being overactive. I can work with this.

I put on my clothes, which feel like claws scratching against my skin. I head to the kitchen and cringe at the light, so I turn it off. I open the fridge and grab an apple, I'm already behind, this will have to do. I take a bite and regret it immediately. I spit it in the garbage, tossing the rest of the apple in it too. I grab my bag and head out the door, forgoing food.

Stepping on the street was bad. The sun in the sky, shining onto my face, and I cant do anything besides try to shield myself with my hood. Walking through the street to the subway, a pinch behind my eyes formed. The noise from the cars honking, and all the other early morning hustle, giving me a headache. I sigh, it's too late to turn back now, besides, it's still manageable.

Riding on the subway made the pinch a steady hammering. The screech of wheels when they turn or the people being really loud around me. It also didn't help that the subway was especially busy today, making me having to stand up, and people constantly bumping into me. It felt like fire on my arms every time.

Walking up to the school, two minutes before class, I was exhausted. I had a headache, and I didn't have anything to take to manage the pain. Everything was bright, which also did not help the headache. My skin could feel my clothes shifting, making me squirm. I had a long day ahead of me. Walking quickly to my locker, I see Ned.

"Hey dude, kind of thought you were skipping." I shake my head, and immediately regret it. "You good dude? Are you sick?"

"Kind of." I whisper, not really wanting to explain this.

"I thought you said you can't get sick after what happened?" He asked, face scrunching up. The bell rang, effectively saving me, but also causing me to wince in pain. That bell is not a nice sound. I see Ned's concern as we head to class.

Taking our seats, the teacher starts the lesson, voice grating on my nerves. I feel my elbow being nudged and I look at Ned. His eyes cast down quickly then back to me. I look to see a note he was sliding me.

_How are you sick if you can't get sick?_

I grab my pencil, wincing at the sound it makes against the paper.

**_Remember how I said my senses are dialled up to eleven?_**

I look over to see Ned nod slowly.

**_They are currently feeling like they are at a seventeen._**

Ned grabs the paper and starts writing furiously, making me cringe.

_Is that what happened those other times when I asked you about being sick?_

**_Those times it was like a fourteen of fifteen_**

_What can I do?_

**_Silence. And no touching. Thanks_**

I see Ned nod and we go about the rest of the class. Well, Ned takes notes and I focus on not making the pain worse. I try to focus in on one thing, that way everything isn't overloading my senses. But that didn't work. I tried to focus on Ned's heartbeat, but instead I can hear the blood coursing through his veins.

The bell rings and I cringe again. I walk to class, waving a little to Ned, I'm alone for the next two blocks. Then it's lunchtime.

I put my stuff in my locker and Ned comes up behind me.

"Feeling better?" Ned whispers quietly. I turn around to look at him.

"No, not at all." I mumble.

"Dude you look sick. You're white and all sweaty. You need to go home" Ned pleaded quietly.

"I can't. Already told you, May and Tony both are busy."

"I bet they wouldn't care if they saw you!" Ned exclaimed and I winced. "Sorry."

"Can we just go get lunch?" I start walking to the cafeteria, hearing Ned follow after a sigh. I open the door to the cafeteria, and it hits me; the smell of what I think is spaghetti wafts through the air. I immediately step back into the hallway and clamp a hand over my mouth. I run down the hall to the nearest bathroom, Ned calling my name.

I slam the door open and throw myself into a stall, falling to the floor.

"Peter? What's wrong?" I hear Ned come in and see me on the floor beside a toilet. Before I can respond, I vomit into the toilet. "Shit dude, uh, shit. Okay, I'm calling Mr. Stark, I don't care" And I feel my phone being slipped out of my pocket. But I didn't stop him, I couldn't. All the sounds, scents, lights and textures were hitting me all at once, making it hard to focus on anything but throwing up.

* * *

**Tony POV**

"Sure Steve I get that, but what you aren't understanding is that they are going to not allow us to continue this thing we got going on here. They have made that clear." I retort.

"Tony! These are document that will sign our lives over to the government. We will no longer have free will. That's not even living!" Steve bursts.

"I get that the Sokovia Accords look like garbage now, but we can fix them. That's what I'm trying to tell you! Over a hundred countries want to have a say in what we can and can't do in their country. We cause damage Steve! They just want us to be accountable for it" I yell.

"You can't promise that anything can be changed! We know how Ross-" My phone ringing interrupts Steve. "Tony don't you dare, we need to talk about this. All of us came out to the tower for the weekend because you said Peter was going to be here and you refused to come to the compound." I look at the number and see Peter's.

"Speaking of, it's Peter, I'm sure he just has a question. He is having lunch at school right now. Relax." I answer the call. "Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be stuffing your face with mediocre cafeteria food?" I greet the kid.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, it's uh not Peter" I hear a voice and I stand up, everyone's eyes going to me in question. "It's uh Peter's friend, uh, Ned?"

"And why are you calling me on Peter's phone?" I ask.

"Well, uh he got to school today, and he was off, not feeling too great. And I uh, well he told me it was a sensory overload?" The words stumble out of Ned's mouth with uncertainty.

"A what?" _What is a sensory overload?_

"Like his senses. They are always at an eleven, but he says they are at a seventeen or something."

"Is he okay?" I rush out.

"No, that's why I'm calling. I think you need to pick him up. He just started throwing up." I hang up after telling Ned I was on my way.

"Is everything okay Tony?" Steve asked, standing up.

"No, uh, can we continue this meeting? I'll be like an hour. Just stay here, eat food, chat amongst yourselves. I have to pick Peter up from school" I call out and jump into the elevator. I send Happy a text, telling him we are leaving in now to go get Peter.

Entering the garage I see Happy waiting by the car.

"Why are we picking Peter up?"

"He is sick. Something to do with his Spider senses." I rush out and Happy drives, probably breaking a few laws along the way. _How did Peter's senses get to a seventeen? How did Ned know about this?_

"We are here Tony. I'll wait." Happy calls out and I get out of the car. I walk into the front door and I recognize Ned.

"Hey, where is Pete?" I ask out, not seeing Peter.

"You'll have to sign him out at the office first sir. Then we can go to him. He asked me to leave him alone. Something about blood." Ned muttered.

"Wait, he's injured? Or are you?" I quickly look over the boy, but he looks fine.

"No, uh, he wasn't making any sense, but he is fine. Uhm, here's the office." Ned mutters and I walk in. The secretary lets me sign Peter out without much hassle. I follow Ned to the washroom.

"So you know then?" I ask looking at him.

"Know what?"

"About Peter" Ned goes to deny it and I just look at him.

"Ya, last week. He didn't tell me though. It just sort of happened. Peter is in there" He points, and I walk into the washroom. I see Peter on the floor of a stall, looking exhausted and done.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" I reach out to grab his shoulder. Peter flinches away from me.

"No, touch'n ple'se" He mutters, and I retract my hand.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Ned said something about your senses? Is it just too bright?"

"Sshhh"

"Okay kid let's just get you out of here. Happy is waiting with the car out front." Peter slowly gets up and pauses, hand to his mouth. I hover for a second, not knowing what to do as he said not to touch him. He moves away, seeming fine to start walking.

We make it outside, Ned walking with us to the front.

"See you Monday Peter. Feel better" Ned whispered and handed me Peter's bag. Peter nodded and walked silently to the car. I tell Happy not to be too loud and slide up the divider between him and us. The car ride was silent, and I quietly thanked Happy before we went up to the penthouse. I help Peter into his room, setting his things by his desk. I look over to see Peter in bed, on top of the covers, looking half asleep.

"Do you need anything kid?" I ask quietly.

"Sl'p"

"Okay, I'll be in the living room, if you need anything ask FRIDAY or just come get me. I'll tell May you left early and that you re with me tonight." I walked out of the room, turning the lights off. I text May and she thanks me, apparently, he wasn't feeling great earlier.

"FRIDAY, how is Peter?"

"Sleeping. I should mention his blood sugar levels are low. When he wakes up food is mandatory for his health." I nod and tell her to send up everyone. I guess our discussion will be finished up here.

* * *

"Okay, so we are in agreeance then? We agree with the idea of the Accords, just not what Ross has made them." I look around to see everyone nod in agreement. "Okay, I will tell the council of our decision, and we will see if they can amend some of these laws. If not then…" I trail off as the elevator opens up and Pepper steps out.

"Tony, is Peter okay? Happy mentioned something about him needing picked up and that he looked bad?"

"He is sleeping Pep. He was having a sensory overload? He didn't really get the chance to explain it, but his friend Ned said that everything was amplified." I explain, standing up and greeting her.

"I used to get them when I first got the serum. It can be rough" I looked over at Steve.

"Well when I got him, he was laying on a bathroom floor, looking ready vomit again"

"Poor Peter. I should see if he is okay" Pepper smiled.

"That's a good.."

"Hey guys." I hear a mumbled voice from behind me. I turn and see Peter there, hair wet from a shower I presume and different clothes on than earlier. He is standing by the edge of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, looking tired.

"Hey bud, you look a little better" I smile at him.

"I mean, not normal, but definitely better." I hear someone clear their throat and I look over to see Natasha looking at me expectantly. Right, Peter only has met Bruce and Rhodey.

"Uh, Pete, these are the Avengers, but I'm sure you knew that" I gestured to the group sitting at the dining table.

"Oh!" His eyes widen. "It's uh, nice to meet you all." He smiled a little at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you kid. You're dad has not stopped talking about you for weeks." Steve got up and shook Peter's hand. Peter goes around, everyone introducing each other, the smile never leaving Peter's face.

"Okay, I think it is time to eat. So how about I order a lot of pizza and we eat together?" I suggest.

"That would be awesome" Pete exclaimed, gaining a laugh from a few people.

"Okay, my kid has spoken, pizza it is"


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Before we start this chapter, I would like to address a guest review that was left last week. It was left on Chapter one, and I'm not even sure the person read past there, but I apparently need to clear up a few things about this timeline:**

**1\. This timeline follows the CINEMATIC UNIVERSE, not the comics. And yes I'm aware the movies are based off the comics to an extent, but I'm going by the movies, not the comics.**

**2\. Not sure why this person thinks this but no, Iron man has not been Iron Man for twelve years. I said, when the Parkers died, Tony was in the cave, so around when Peter was about six. Sure, this makes Tony Iron Man about a year earlier but, the movie timeline is so messed up, I figured one year wouldn't matter.**

**3\. I am aware that Tony is adopted in the comics. I'm aware of a few pieces of information about the comics that were not included in the movies. I'm not sure why you have decided to bring this up as it doesn't really have anything to do with my story unless you mean that you do not like Peter as Tony's biological son. And if that's the case, read the summary, it is pretty clear that Peter is his actual kid. But, I am using the movies, as stated before, and as we recently saw, Tony is Howard's and Maria's biological child, so once again, why is this relevant?**

**4\. I am aware that writer's need to look up facts and do their research. That is why I planned the timeline out as close as I could to the movies, to make sure I didn't mess anything up. Another thing to keep in mind that Civil War doesn't happen, so, I've messed with the timeline again so that it fits MY story. If you wanted to read based on cold hard facts, read the comics.**

**OKAY! Now that I'm done with that, let the chapter begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, you're here! How was your weekend? Are you feeling better? Can I do anything for you?" Ned asks and I look at him.

"I'm fine now. I just needed a five-hour nap and a shower. Thanks for ignoring my wishes and calling Tony. I would not have made it through the day." I thanked him and closed my locker.

"Obviously Peter. You were throwing up. And uh, Iron Man knows that I know about you know what" Ned looks at me pointedly.

"I know, we talked about it during the weekend. No big deal." I smile at him. And it was true, on Saturday Tony had asked how he found out and he laughed at me. Well, told me to be more careful then laughed that I tried denying it after what Ned had seen.

"Oh thank god. I've been half-expecting Iron Man to show up at my house and like erase my memory or threaten me or something."

"Ned! One, that kind of technology only exists in Men in Black. Second, Tony would never do that." I laughed.

"Well now that we have that covered, you are going to DC for Decathlon, right?"

"Oh my god. I forgot about that. Uh yes, I am, May knows and signed the permission slip. But I have to tell Tony that I'm not going to be coming over." I mutter, shaking my head for being stupid. I was supposed to tell him over the weekend.

"And," Ned starts and looks around. "What are we doing about the glowy thing?" He whispers and my eyes widen.

"I forgot about it dude! How did I forget about alien tech in my locker for a week?" I exclaim in a whisper, so no one hears.

"Only you Peter, only you. Game plan. In shop class today we mess around with it." Ned laughs.

"Ya, okay good plan. We have that third period." I nod and we head to class.

Sitting in class, I think about the craziness my life has become in the past few months. How did all this happen? I learned the Tony Stark is my father and that everyone knew but me. Then I get to make a new suit with said person so I can do better things as Spiderman. Then the world finds out about me, to a certain degree. And now, well now Ned and I are going behind Tony's back and searching for these arms dealers that somehow got access to alien technology.

If the circumstances were different, I would tell Tony, but he specifically told me not to. But I want to be a hero just like him. Sure, I love looking out for the little guy, but I sometimes want something that's more than just that.

With these thoughts, I walk into shop class with Ned and the alien tech in my bag. Ned and I did a few questionable things in class with the tech, but we were just trying to figure out how it works. And we found out almost nothing. So we decided to come back after school to try other things.

Getting through the rest of the day was painful. With my new resolution to prove myself as a hero to Tony, getting answers from the glowy thing has become a top priority. And despite the fact that looking more into this will likely cause me to run into the scary bird thing again, it is still something I have to do. To prove that I'm better than just Peter Parker. That I'm better than letting bullies push me around at school. And that when I am needed, I can step up to the big leagues with the Avengers. And after meeting all of them on Friday, my desire to become one has increased. They are one big family, and I want to be apart of it. I want to have the big family dinners that I never got. I want the abundance of aunts and uncles. I want them to try to embarrass me, because I never got that. And taking down this bird guy with the alien technology is my in.

After school, Ned and I grabbed the necessary tools and walked towards the shop to continue our research. We turned the corner and I freeze momentarily before jumping back behind a wall, pulling Ned with me.

"They were there the night of the party!" I frantically whisper.

"Oh shit, what do we do?"

"One sec, I'm going to see if I can hear them" I close my eyes and focus on the two voices down the hallway.

"_Are you sure it's here? This is a high school."_

"_This is where the activity came from a few hours back."_

I look at Ned with wide eyes.

"They know the glowy thing is here. When we messed with it gave off a signal or something. They tracked it here. I have to go get it before they do! You stay here, I'll be back." He nods at me and I run off to shop class.

* * *

"Okay so you put a tracker on the guys?"

"Yes Ned, I said that already." I huffed.

"But like, how?"

"It's a setting Karen told me about. I didn't think I would need it but here we are."

"And May said I could come over right?"

"Yes Ned. We are going to see where they stop. I need to find their secret lair. It will be easier to get them all that way" I explain. Again.

"Okay cool. Let's stop at Delmar's first"

"Good, I'm hungry." I pat my stomach.

"Peter, you're always hungry dude." He laughs at me.

"I know. Kinda sucks though dude. I'm not ever full. And if I am, it's only for a little bit."

"Maybe that's something you tell Tony? I mean, the day after you had your sensory overload, he made you custom headphones and sunglasses. Both of which you still have to show me." He points out.

"Sure, he built me those things, but what could he do about the food thing? He is already aware that I need a lot more food than the average person. And when I go over there, he is constantly offering me food. It's fine Ned, it's not like I'm starving." I explain and we walk into Delmar's.

By the time we get back to my house, its four. I pull out the hologram to show the tracker.

"This tech is so cool dude"

"Well Tony made it." I laugh. We eat our food while keeping track of where the bad guys are heading.

"'Hey, don't you have to call Tony about Decathlon?" Ned speaks up.

"Yes, thank you Ned" I pull out my phone and look at him. "Not a word about what we are doing okay?" He nods and I call Tony.

"What's up kid?" He answers on the second ring.

"Oh, uh, not much. I just forgot to tell you that I have a Decathlon Championship tomorrow-" I start.

"What time is it? Pepper and I will go."

"No, uh, it's in DC?" I explain, even though it comes out as a question.

"Doesn't matter kid, I have a jet. It's not that long of a flight." He laughs as if he made a joke.

"No, it's okay, it would just be a waste of time for you guys-"

"Peter, it's no big deal. I mean Pep may not be able to make it if it's in DC, but I'll go. I have nothing planned for tomorrow. My schedule is clear."

"Seriously Tony it's okay. None of the other parents go. I was only telling you because I won't be able to come over tomorrow. We leave after lunch and the meet isn't until Wednesday morning and then I'll be home on Wednesday night." I explain quickly so he can't interrupt me again.

"Oh." I hear shuffling. "And uh, it's your weekend with May right?" I hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Uh, it is but I was thinking maybe I could stay with you Thursday night instead?" I question. In reality, I just thought of it now because I didn't realize that Tony would care if I missed one visit with him.

"Sure kid. And you're sure you don't want me to go to your decathlon thing?"

"Yes I'm sure Tony. Now I have to go, Ned and I are hanging out I just didn't want to forget to call you later"

"Sure. Bye kid. Have fun with Ned."

"Bye" And I end the call.

I look over to Ned and the tracker he is holding.

"Okay, let's get these criminals."

* * *

"Okay everyone, lets get on the bus. If we don't want to be on the road all night we have to get going." Mr. Harrington calls out, ushering us onto the bus. Ned and I go to the back, and I pull out the tracker to make sure they still haven't moved. Maryland. The bad guys' lair is in Maryland, which also happens to be right near Decathlon's Championships. I don't think anything has ever worked out this nicely for me before. Throughout the entire bus ride Ned and I checked in with the tracker, making sure nothing changed. Tony texted me a few times, asking if I wanted him to go. And it seems like he wants to, or make up for all the things he missed, and that's great, but the answer is still no. I can't have him anywhere near this side Spider-Man operation.

By the time we reached the hotel, I was ready to go out on my adventure. We waited until after dinner and a then a bit more, waiting for everyone to go to bed. I do not need anyone seeing me sneak out. I hesitate putting the suit on. Tony has a tracker, and he knows when I get in and out of the suit. And I do not want him knowing that I'm in the suit. I also need to get the tracker off. I pull it out of my bag and look at Ned.

"Can you get into the coding of the suit?" I ask.

"Uhhh, ya maybe. Why?"

"Because Tony can't know that I'm in the suit. He will look and see that I am working on this still, even though he told me to leave it alone."

"Well maybe we shouldn't do it then Peter. If Iron Man said no, I feel like it isn't optional."

"Come on Ned, you're my guy in the chair" I beg. "Just because he is Iron Man, doesn't mean he gets to tell me what to do."

"No, but he is your dad, so that means he gets to tell you what to do."

"I'm not a child Ned!" I exclaim. "Sorry, I just, I can do this. We can do this."

"Okay fine. Oh my god" He starts laughing.

"What?"

"Iron Man put a bunch of other things on here too. They have names too. There's one called the baby monitor protocol, or the snack time protocol. These are too good!" Ned smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I don't care about those. I need you to remove the one that tells him when I'm in the suit, and I'll remove the tracker." I glare at the computer, a little miffed that Tony would name stuff in my suit like that. I guess that's how he really thinks of me as a superhero.

"Okay, done." I nod and carefully take the tracker out. I put the suit on, grab my bag, and head out, telling Ned to watch the glowy thing. I close the door behind me, and I see the whole team quietly running past me. Liz smiles at me and puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, Peter. We are going to the pool, sneaking out, being rebellious. Join us. Go get your swim trunks on and have a little fun." She bites her lip and runs her hand down my arm. _What is Liz doing?_

"Uh, I'm good. I'm going to go uh, study." I mutter.

"Come on Peter, come with us." She leans closer. "We can have fun"

"Okay, I'll meet you guys down there?" I ask. She nods and walks to the stairs and I sigh. That was so weird and out of character for Liz. I go down the other way and head out as Spider-Man, not feeling all that bad for lying to Liz. She has been acting different around me recently and I don't know why. We have always been friendly, but no she is super friendly. And I don't really like it. I hitch a ride on a truck and jump off a bit later at the gas station, where I see a van.

"Would you like to listen to their conversation Peter? They look like the same men from the weapons deal." Karen speaks up.

"Ya sure Karen, thanks." I listen to what they are saying. Not good. I'm about to go take them out when I see the vulture guy near a bunch of semi trucks driving down the road. What are they stealing from there?

I see him jump into one of the containers and I jump in after.

"That doesn't belong to you" And I web the bag up that he was holding. He jumps out and takes the weird things that made the hole in the top of the container. Well, what do I do now?

"Hey Karen, is there any way out of here?" I look around and notice there are a lot of glowy things and other weird looking tech.

"With your strength you could get jump out the back door, though I do recommend you do that relatively quick as we are getting closer to the Damage Control Storage Unit.

"Won't that alert them?" I ask.

"Yes, but you would be able to get away faster, considering there are many cars going the opposite way, you could catch a ride back to the hotel." Karen explained. I nod to myself. Okay, be quick. I kick the door, it opens, and I see a truck with cement pipes, and I jump onto it, climbing inside one of them. I look behind me to see all the trucks pulled to the side and looking at the truck.

About an hour later I am back at the hotel.

"So how'd it go?" Ned asked.

"Not great. I mean I didn't catch the guy, it wasn't their lair, it was a job. I stopped them from getting what they wanted but I didn't get them. So they are still out there." I huff and flop onto the bed.

"Well, at least they didn't get what they wanted." Ned said.

"I guess. Anyways, I'm going to bed. We have the competition in the morning."

* * *

"Okay guys, you all did fantastic! I'm thinking that we should go see the monument, have a little fun before we head back." Mr. Harrington suggested, and everyone agreed. We all head over there, still in our Decathlon jackets, Flash still holding the trophy.

"Mr. Harrington, I don't really feel like enjoying something that was build by slaves, so I'm going to read out here." MJ stated and pulled out a book.

"Actually, ya, I'm going to sit this one out too." I speak up, deciding to sit with MJ. We haven't really got to talk a lot since this whole Tony Stark is my dad thing.

"Okay, anyone else?" Mr. Harrington looks around. "Alright, lets go up guys." Everyone heads for the entrance.

"You didn't have to do that for me loser." I look over to see MJ looking at me.

"Ya I know. What are friends for though. Besides, it is just a tall building with no windows. It's not that exciting."

"Sure. I'm going to read now." She sits and looks down at her book. I look over and see a food stand. "I'm going to grab food. I'll be right back." I mumble and get up. I get in line and pull out my wallet, seeing what I have. Maybe MJ would like something too. She likes food. I hear a large crack noise from behind me and turn around, seeing the monument crack a bit. _What the hell? _Shit everyone is in there.

I jump out of line and find an alleyway I can change into. I run back out, webbing my bag to a tree and get to the monument. I see MJ out of the corner of my eye and make sure to stay away from here. If she heard my voice she would know who I am.

"Karen what do I do?"

"It appears as though all safety measures are failing. You need to get up to the windows at the top." I nod and start climbing. "Remember, your parachute has not been reinstalled. A fall from this height would be fatal." Karen said. Oh great, that's really helping me. I continue my climb to the top.

* * *

**Tony POV**

"I'm surprised you didn't just go" Rhodey looked at me.

"He said he didn't want me there."

"No, what I think he said was no, you don't have to, and he probably said that because he doesn't want to inconvenience you. We all saw how that kid acts around you Tony. And I mean it's okay, you have known each other for like two months. But I'm sure if you had shown up, he wouldn't have been mad." Nat spoke from her chair.

"I don't even want to know why you know what was said on the phone call I had with him." I looked over at her.

"Stark, we were in the room with you." Bucky laughed. Oh right.

"I mean it's too late now though. The competition is done now right?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, I don't actually know the time of it, but he said in the morning. So ya it's either finished or almost finished." I mumbled. _Why didn't I just show up? _

"Guys, I'm trying to watch the news with Sam. Can you be a little quieter?" Steve asked from the couch, not looking away from the screen.

"Hey old man, it's the news nothing good ever happens on there." I scoff, and he turns up the volume.

"Next time man, just show up if he says not to. He's probably just not used to someone being able to go all the time." Rhodey slapped my back.

"Ya, I think I will…" I stop when I hear the news anchor start talking.

"This just in, we have live footage down at the Washington Monument where a small explosion has occurred. And it appears as though Spider-man has shown up and is currently at the top of the monument. Dave, please tell us more of what's happening." And it cuts to a guy talking, but I'm focusing on the live footage. Spider-man is at the top, then he jumps over a helicopter and uses the gliders to swoop under and breaks through into the window. _Well fuck_.

"Hey FRIDAY, why didn't you inform me that Peter was in the suit?" I stand up.

"Peter is not in the suit."

"FRIDAY, I literally see him on live TV in the suit."

"It appears as though the baby monitor protocol has been disabled. It also appears as though the tracker has been removed." I take a deep breathe.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Stark gets hacked." Sam laughs and I throw him a glare.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Karen is not reporting back to me as the channel we communicate on has been tampered with." FRIDAY answers. I close my eyes and pinch my nose. _Why does this kid insist on doing stupid shit?_

"Tones, it looked like he knew what he was doing" Rhodey stated.

"That's the problem! He always thinks he knows what he is doing! Like is this why he didn't want me there? And how would he know that this would happen?" I yell.

"Tony, you need to calm down. They just said Spider-man saved an elevator full of kids and that he has left the scene." Steve explained.

"I'm calling him."

"Hey, don't make him feel bad, maybe he had a reason" Rhodey reasoned. I shake my head and leave the room, dialling his number.

"H-hello?"

"Hey kid. How was the competition?" I ask, lets see if he comes clean.

"Oh, uh, ya we won." He mumbled.

"Well that's awesome. Do anything else?"

"Um" He hesitates. "You saw didn't you?" He whispered.

"That Spider-man saved the day. Yes I did. You know what I also saw? That Spider-man hacked his suit. Peter, I told you, that is there for your safety! Why would you tamper with it?" I shout.

"I'm-I'm sorry Tony. I just, I wanted to prove to you that I was better than just some vigilante that helps old ladies cross streets." He sniffs.

"Okay, okay. We will talk about this tomorrow when you come over."

"okay"

"Are you okay?" I ask, needing to make sure he isn't injured.

"I mean, a little sore but I'll be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Okay I'll let you go, get home to May, I'll call her to make sure she knows your okay and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not mad?" Peter asks.

"No, no. I'm mad. But you're okay, and that's all I need to know now. We will be talking about why you felt the need to do this and you will be telling me what you have been hiding from me."

"Ya, okay." He whispers.

"Good. I love you kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's week was awesome! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I let everyone run off the bus first. Their parents want to make sure they okay, May knows I'm fine, plus it's all my fault anyways. I slowly grab my bag and walk off, looking for May in the crowd of parents. I see her and she smiles, walking quickly over to me.

"My baby! You're okay!" She pulls me into a hug.

"May, I wasn't even in the building, I was outside with MJ." I mumble. All I can think about is how Tony is mad. How I messed up. How I lied to him. I knew it was a bad idea, but I needed to prove to him that I am Avenger worthy.

"I know, I know. It is still scary that this stuff happens." She sniffed, pulling me towards the car.

"I know May, but everyone is fine."

"Let's get home, I ordered Thai so we can pick that up on our way and have dinner." I nod and get in the car.

The car ride is silent save for the traffic. May quickly went in to grab the food and we continued our journey home. We ate on the couch watching the Bachelor, at May's request. It was a nice and quiet evening, but my mind was still on tomorrow.

"Peter?" I look over at May.

"Ya?"

"So, I know it's our weekend, but Ruth called me today and they need someone in Lancaster for the weekend. So I talked to Tony, and you are just staying with him until Monday morning." May explains.

"Oh, uh, okay. Sure. That's great." I mumble. _Great, so there is no escaping Tony after the conversation tomorrow._

"He seemed excited sweetie, maybe he has something planned."

"Maybe. I, uh, I'm going to do homework. I have to finish the stuff I missed today."

* * *

"Kid, why are you looking like I'm driving you to your execution?" Happy pipes up from the front.

"I'm not looking forward to what's about to happen when we arrive at the tower." I mutter.

"Oh, because Tony is mad at you for the whole DC thing? Don't sweat it kid. Just tell him what happened, and he will probably understand. Maybe."

"Hopefully. I'm staying here until Monday"

"I thought you were with May this weekend?"

"She was called in and is out of town all weekend. So not only is Tony going to be mad, I then have no escape until Monday." I mumble.

"Well, we are here, so I suggest you get it over and done with then maybe Tony will get over it and you guys can have fun."

"Thank for the ride Happy" I get out, grab my bag and get in the elevator. I go to the penthouse and put my bag in my room, then head to the kitchen.

"FRIDAY, where is Tony?"

"Boss is in the lab, I have informed him of your arrival, he will be here in a few minutes. He suggests you grab something to eat." I thank her and grab a bowl of cereal. I'm sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, finishing my food when Tony walks in.

"Hey kid." I turn and look at his facial expression. A small smile, but a slight pinch in the eyebrows. Yep, he is still mad.

"Hey."

"May told you about this weekend, yes?" I nod. "Excellent. Before we talk game plan for the weekend, we need to have our little chat I promised yesterday." He looks at me, then to my finished cereal. He turns, grabs an apple out of the fridge and tosses it to me. "Just because you have an enhanced metabolism, doesn't mean you get to skip out on healthy foods kid."

"Sorry" I take a bite out of the apple.

"Okay, please start from the beginning, I want to know how you decided being Spider-man in DC was a good idea."

"Sure. Okay, um, you remember that night at the party?"

"How does this relate to that? That was over a week ago."

"Well, on my way back to the party, I found a piece of their tech that was dropped from the van I had been chasing."

"Why didn't you tell me about this when we talked?"

"Can I finish the story? I'll get to that." He nods.

"So I found the tech, and then well I forgot about it in my locker for a week because of the sensory overload thing last week. Anyways, Ned and I messed around with it, trying to figure out how it worked, what we could do with it. That was on Monday. Then we were going to work on it more after school, when I recognized one of the guys from the night of the party. He was walking through the school talking to someone else about a signal being let off from there. So I snuck to the lab, grabbed the tech and put a tracker on one of them. Then Ned and I went to my house, waited for them to stop moving, expecting a lair, and they stopped in Maryland. But then I realized I had Decathlon right near there for the competition, and thought it was a perfect opportunity. So on Tuesday night, I snuck out of the hotel, hitched a ride to the bad guys and I ended up stopping the Vulture from getting more alien tech that was being transported. Then I thought it was over, did the competition, we went out to the monument to celebrate, but MJ didn't go, so I stayed with her, then the thing had an explosion. It was because I didn't realize that Ned had the tech in his bag, and when it went through the detectors, it became unstable. So I had to go save my friends." I explain.

"Okay. So why didn't you tell me about it?" R_ight._

"Well, I wanted to be like you" I mumble.

"What?"

"You, you're Iron Man, you can do anything. You're the best superhero out there! I just wanted to prove that I could be like you. Then I met all the Avengers last Friday, and you guys are all one big family. I never got that. It's always just been Ben and May. But watching all of you guys as a big family, I realized that I wanted in. But I'm not an Avenger. So I wanted to prove that I was Avenger material, then maybe I could join that family." I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I wanted you to be better" I look at him.

"Wh-what?"

"Kid, I'm not the best hero out there. I have too much red in my ledger, that can never be wiped out. All of the Avengers do. We all have things we regret doing, sure some more than others, but it is still there. Peter, you can and will be better, but your fourteen. You don't have to prove anything right now. You need to focus on school, not catching super villains. And you are apart of the Avengers family kid. They all like you, told me as much on Wednesday. So you don't need to be out there doing crazy things because you think you need to gain our approval on your superhero status. Just be yourself." I look down. "But, there is one more thing we need to talk about. The suit." My head snaps up.

"What?"

"You took out the tracker, which I see you put back in yesterday, but the protocols you disabled are still offline. You hacked a suit I gave you for safety kid. You can't do that. If you want to keep the suit, you cannot be doing things behind my back. You tell me if you are chasing after anything more dangerous than a robber. I will need the suit so I can enable all the protocols on it, and I will not ground you this time. But, if you ever hack the suit again, it will be taken away." He stares at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. And if I go after the Vulture again, I'll call you or get Karen to message you."

"Good. And the next time you break any rules, I won't be so lenient."

* * *

I pause on the building. After embarrassing myself in front of Aaron Davis, he actually gave me some good information. But I promised Tony yesterday that I would keep him in the loop. But the ferry is leaving, and I need to be on it.

"Karen, call Tony please" I run and jump to the ferry, staying on the outside so no one sees me.

"Hey kid what's up? I thought you were patrolling before we leave for the compound?"

"So, I am. And I was helping a lady with her groceries when I saw someone that Karen recognized from the alien tech deal. And he told me a deal was happening on the four o'clock ferry. So I'm currently on that, and I'm calling you. To keep you in the loop." I rush out.

"Kid. I knew about that. The FBI are there. You need to leave." I look at the port in the distance.

"Well, you see, I'm here now and I'm stuck here. So-"

"I'll come get you. Try to not get involved Peter. I'll be like ten minutes." He hangs up. Great, I messed up again. I look up and see the guy with the shocker weapon.

"Karen, who is he talking to?"

"He is not in the criminal database record. But the deal is happening with a white pickup truck." She informed me.

"Thanks." I crawl down and look to where level where all the cars are parked. I scan them, finally finding the truck I'm looking for.

"There's appears to be readings of the Chitauri technology from under that tarp Peter." Karen explains. I nod, but Tony told me not to mess with anything. _What do I do?_ "Incoming call from Tony"

"Hey" I answer.

"I don't see you."

"Oh sorry, I was looking at the garage. I found all the tech, but don't worry! No one has seen me." I rushed out, hoping he won't be mad at me again.

"Just get your butt out here kid before I draw any attention." He hangs up again. I crawl back out and see Tony flying close to the water, probably to keep out of sight.

"Hey" I call out to him. He looks up and gestures for me to get closer to him. I start when we both hear a gunshot, then something like an explosion. He flies up to where it came from and I web my way over there. I see the FBI and criminals in a stance, everyone's guns raised. I look up to Tony, silently wondering what we should do.

"Peter, can you hear me?"

"Uh, yes. How, you didn't call me?" I ask, very confused as to how I can hear Tony's voice.

"There is a communication system in the suit, I activated it. Okay, I want you to try to web up the bad guys. I have a feeling that the Vulture guy might show up. I'll deal with him." I nod and start helping out, pushing a few agents out of the way of the shocker weapon. I start webbing them up, fighting and I even grabbed the keys from the truck that has the rest of the tech in it. I was about to hand them over to an agent when I look over to see the Vulture guy and Tony fifteen feet in the air fighting. Iron Man would get a hit, then the Vulture would, no one was winning.

"Be gone bug." I look over and see the shocker blast in my direction, so I webbed it to the ferry. Then it started exploding and large purple beams shot out in every direction. Then the ferry cracked in half, cars spilling into the water. _ What the hell do I do now?_

"Karen, can you please highlight all the support beams please?" I start webbing all of them, shooting web grenades, attaching all the webs together, trying to get them to stop sliding apart. I look over to see Tony still fighting the Vulture.

"Tony?"

"One sec kid. This guy is being a bastard." He huffed out.

"Congratulations Peter. You were ninety-eight percent successful." Karen announces. _ Ninety-eight?_

The webs start snapping and the ferry continues to fall apart. I web both halves and I hang between them, holding the ferry together myself. And it hurt. I can slowly feel the muscles in my arms pulling apart.

"Tony" I clench my teeth, trying to keep myself from just crying out in pain. He looks over at me.

"Shit, kid one second, I've summoned help, just hang in there. You're doing great buddy." The Vulture flies away and it just makes it hurt that much more. I messed up and the bad guy gets away still. Again. I hear a few people cheering for Spider-Man. My arms are burning, and I'm starting to think they are going to fall off. I let out a loud groan, but hearing it, it kind of sounds more like a scream.

Then relief. I look over and see Tony pushing one side and other things were pushing both sides together. They were like thrusters. If I wasn't in pain, I would be geeking out over the science. I jump up to the to level and lean against a post. I see Tony weld the ferry back together and all the med evac boats were closing in. Everyone will be safe. But the two bad guys still got away.

"Hey kid, you okay?" I look up and see him hovering, I just shake my head.

"I can't move my arms. It hurts. All over." I cry. I'm past the point of sounding brave.

"Okay, I'm going to fly us to the compound. Get you looked at. You did a good job kid." He scooped me up and flew up to the compound. I am exhausted, and I've never felt like this. This hurt more than being stabbed. And with these thoughts, I gave up the fight to keep my eyes open.

* * *

**Tony POV**

I continue to pace through the hallway of the Med wing at the compound. Cho told me to wait out here so she could work. I just wanted to make sure Peter was alright. After we passed out, I freaked out. This is all my fault. I told the kid to wait while I was trying to take out the Vulture. If I had just paid more attention to him, he would probably be fine right now. But no, I had to not listen to him, he tried to then fix the broken ferry, and ended up holding the entire thing together. That was a scary thought. The damage that Peter has probably suffered from that stress on his muscles.

I hear footsteps and look up to see Natasha walking towards me, concern on her face. _Well that's new. _

"Hey Tony, we heard about what happened on the news, is Peter okay?" and I groaned. I haven't even thought about what the news coverage would be right now.

"What is the news saying?"

"Well it captured Spider-Man holding the ferry together after the Vulture's weapons blew it up. And it shows you coming in to save him, letting the bad guys get away. At least no one was hurt." She explained.

"Okay, that's good. And uh, I have no idea how Peter is. He passed out five minutes after holding the ferry together."

"Pretty impressive."

"Tony, you can see him now." I turn to see Cho behind me. I walk over and peer in the room to see Peter still sleeping.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yep. He will have to rest for a few days. He tore a few muscles in both his arms, even dislocated one of his shoulders. Moving his arms is going to feel weird and probably even hurt for a bit. It could be a week, could be four. I'm still unsure with his enhancements. I have not been able to synthesize any pain medications for his metabolism yet, though I am getting closer. I hope to finish in a few weeks. So please, try to keep him from anymore injuries. He is worse than anyone else on the team." She gives me a small smile and turns down the hallway. I stand beside him, running my hand through his hair. _Why is he always getting himself hurt?_

After awhile of sitting by his bed and holding his hand, Pepper walks in.

"I saw what happened. Is he okay?" She walks to stand beside me, her hand running trough my hair.

"He dislocated his shoulder and tore a few muscles. Helen said beside that he is fine. I have no idea how long he will be sleeping for though. I can't imagine what kinds of tired he is after doing what he did." I lean into her.

"It was very brave." I hum in agreement. "How about you get something to eat, I'll stay with him"

"I'm fine." I mumble. "I'll stay with him. If you are hungry though, you can grab something."

"I just ate Tony. I want you to take care of yourself though."

"Pep, my kid is laying in a hospital bed, again I might add, and it's my fault for not paying attention."

"We both know it's not your fault. You are just finding a way to make this your fault like you do with everything else in your life!"

"That's not true! This is my faul-"

"Why are you guys being so loud?" Pepper and I look over to Peter, who's eyes are closed.

"Peter?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You awake sweetie?" Pepper grabs his hand.

"I am. Also kind of hungry. Can you turn these lights down though? They are obnoxiously bright." Peter mumbles. I let out a small laugh.

"FRIDAY, you heard the kid. Lights down to twenty percent." The lights dimmed and Peter slowly opened his eyes.

"Thanks. Now, food. My stomach is going to eat itself."

"Kid, we both know that's not how it works."

"Maybe it does work like that."

"No, it actual-" I start.

"How about I go find something that both you can eat. I'll be back." Pepper muttered, walking out of the room.

"So, how are you feeling kid?"

"Like someone took my arms off of my body then tried to reattach them."

"Sounds accurate. You dislocated one shoulder and tore multiple muscles in each arm. I can imagine that being painful."

"That sucks. And they still got away. Again" He groaned out.

"Peter, that happens. Then we just go after them again and again until we get the bad guy. It happens sometimes kid. But Cho said you might be out of commission for multiple weeks, so maybe let someone else go after him again." I suggested, hoping he takes it. I don't think I can handle much more of Peter almost dying thanks to this Vulture guy.

"I think" He starts. "I think that is a good idea." I pause and look at him for a second.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Today scared me. Like really scared me. I thought everyone on the ferry was going to die. Because of me. And I think I need to take a break."

"A break?"

"And focus on school"

"A break from what?" I ask, scared that he is going to say me. That I threw him into the big leagues and that he needs a break from me. I don't think I could handle that. I love him too much to let him walk away from me now.

"Spider-man. I need a break from Spider-man. I mean I have finals coming up in a few weeks. Then it will be summer. Maybe after finals I'll be good to go. I don't know. But after today, I need a break." As much as I am relieved that's it isn't me, his answer makes me sad. _Did I make Spider-man too stressful for him?_

"I'm sorry kid."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I messed up, in DC and now on the ferry. I'm just in over my head. I need to get my priorities straight before I jump in again. I think a few weeks will be enough time."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So this is sort of a filler chapter. Not a lot happens and it is the majority of Peter's summer break, but I didn't feel right skipping his entire summer, so here this chapter is. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So what are your plans for the summer losers?" MJ appears beside Ned and I.

"I have a family reunion down South that I do not want to go to but have to. Then I plan on relaxing and not think about school."

"I have no plans. I think that I'm going to sleep for a few days though. I have gotten next to no sleep the past week with finals. What about you?" I ask, smiling at her.

"I am going to find all the protests in our area and join them."

"Well, that sounds like," Ned paused. "Fun." MJ playfully shoves him. We walk out the front of school and I look around. I don't see Happy, guess I'll have to wait. I mean I am out a little earlier than normal since I finished my exam. "Ugh, my mom's not here yet." Ned groans. "I just want to sleep. Relax and lay down. Something."

"Well, there is grass you can lay on" MJ points to a shaded area of grass that, now that she mentioned it, looks pretty comfortable.

"Good plan. I'm waiting for Happy, so I'll join you Ned." I walk over and toss my bag beside me and flop onto the ground. I hear Ned do the same and I close my eyes. "I think I could actually fall asleep here." I mumble.

"Pathetic. I was kidding you know." MJ says from in front of us.

"Your just jealous that we are relaxing, and you aren't."

"Ned, she could join us if she wanted to. I think she is actually calling us pathetic." I laugh a little.

"Peter gets it. Aren't your parents picking you up?"

"I already said my mom isn't here."

"Neither is Happy." I hear MJ hum and pull things out of her bag and sits down at one of the benches near us. I don't know how long we lay there for, but it was relaxing. Finals killed me. I have been averaging three hours of sleep for the past week and a half. I crammed so much information that my brain hurts, and I really just need a few days to catch up on the sleep.

Awhile later, not quite asleep, but not really awake I hear MJ talking to someone.

"It's MJ, right?"

"To my friends. You can call me Michelle."

"Sure. So, Michelle, I'm here to pick up Peter and I can't seem to fi-" The voice pauses. "Is he seriously sleeping on the grass?"

"Yep. I figured I should keep watch to make sure no one tries to rob him or something."

"And by watching, you mean draw?"

"He knows I draw him from time to time."

"Does he now?" Wait, I know that voice. _Tony? What is he doing here?_

"Just so you guys know I'm not sleeping." I mumble.

"Right. Maybe not right now but you were." MJ stated.

"No."

"Then tell me, where is Ned?"

"Beside me." I turn to look, and I see no one.

"He left fifteen minutes ago. He said bye but you were sleeping." I sit up slowly and rub my eyes.

"Come on kid, let's go, maybe you can have a nap in a real bed." Tony laughed. "Michelle, it was nice seeing you again. Enjoy your summer holidays."

"Bye MJ, text me if there are any good protests and I might join you." I get off the ground and smile at her. I walk with Tony to the car.

"So, finals were rough huh?"

"No, I just didn't sleep much. And studying is exhausting."

"Well how about a nice relaxing weekend at the compound? Everyone is there. We can have a family dinner on Saturday, play games, do whatever you want."

"That sounds great"

* * *

I hesitate in front of the building. I had texted Happy earlier saying I didn't need a ride to the tower today, that I was already in the area. And well that was a lie, I just wanted to get here in the morning. Well late morning, when Pepper takes her lunch. I need to talk to her without Tony present. I huff and just go for it. I walk past all the people in the lobby and to the private elevator.

"Good morning Peter. Would you like me to inform your presence to Tony?" FRIDAY asks.

"No! Uh sorry. No thank you FRIDAY. I actually want to see Pepper. Do you know where she is?"

"In her office. She is getting ready to have lunch. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Yes please." I smile. The elevator opens to a floor I've never been on. "FRIDAY, which one is hers?"

"Second door on the left." I nod and go to the door and hesitate. _Do I knock? Did FRIDAY already tell her I was here? _I quickly decide and knock on the door, just in case she is busy. I hear her call out _come in_, so I open the door and step inside.

"Oh Peter sweetie! What a pleasant surprise." She smiles and gives me a hug. I return the hug, smiling that she genuinely always seems happy to see me. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Uh, well, are you busy?" I nervously grab the strap of my backpack.

"Nope. I'm actually going to grab lunch in the cafeteria. We can eat together if you want? Tony always talks about how you need to eat a lot." I look down embarrassed at the last part.

"Oh, uh sure, but I wanted to show you some stuff as well and-"

"Well how about we go grab something to eat and bring it back in here then?" I nod and she smiles. "Good. Okay, let's go" We talk about plans for the weekend, which they seem to be nonexistent. We had a fun weekend at the compound two weeks ago with everyone, but I'm looking forward to the quiet weekend too.

We grab a pizza and bring it back to Pepper's office. After a slice, she clears her throat.

"So, what did you want to show me Peter?"

"Oh, uh well. I just. This weekend is uh well. Father's day is on Sunday." I stumble on the words, not knowing how to bring this up.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I should bring it up."

"Oh, well, I uh wanted to do something for Tony. And May helped me a bit. And I uh also need a bit of help from you. And I also wanted your approval for it."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure anything you got him is going to be great."

"I just want to make sure it won't be taken the wrong way." I mumble, grabbing my bag and pulling out the slim box. I open it up and hand her the book. She lets out a small gasp when she opens it. She flips through the pages smiling at the pictures. When she gets to the last page with photos in it, she looks up, a few tears in her eyes.

"This is beautiful Peter. I think Tony would love that you are sharing your life with him"

"You don't think it will be, um like saying why weren't you there?" I ask. "Cause that's not what I'm trying to do at all!" I quickly add.

"I know. And no I don't think Tony will see it that way. He will see the effort and time you put into making this and will love it. Though, I am curious as to why you need my help. It looks complete besides the last little bit"

"Well, I've been in both of your guy's lives for awhile now and I wanted to add pictures of all of us. And I was hoping you might have some, or know the best ways to get some?" I ask.

"Oh! The best thing about the AI is that it is always recording! I'm sure we can go through some stuff and find some good ones of you and Tony." She smiled.

"And you"

"Sorry?"

"I want ones with you as well. We are all a family, so I want you in here too. And maybe one of the Avengers if we can find one."

"Peter you are so sweet." Pepper laughs and wipes a few tears from her eyes. "Let's get to work. We have lots to go through."

* * *

I wake up early on Sunday, well at nine, and make a pot of coffee for Tony. I ask FRIDAY to order breakfast from the place he loves. I go to my room and grab the box and bring it out. I take another glance at the photos that Pepper and I added on Friday. A few of the three of us, some of Tony and I and one of all the Avengers at dinner. It completed the book and I'm happy that it worked out so well. I mean, I'm nervous to give it to Tony because, well I don't want him to take it the wrong way, but also because it is father's day. And I still don't call Tony dad. He hasn't said anything about it, but it is something I want to do. He is my dad. And I love him. But I still can't seem to get the word out. So I hoped this would show him what I can't say. The food is brought up to me and I set up the kitchen. I pour two mugs of coffee and a glass of orange juice for me. I put the book back in the box and place it on the table by the food.

Tony and Pepper walk in a few minutes later. I stand up from the table and smile at them.

"Morning kid."

"Morning Tony and Pepper." Pepper smiles at me and looks to see the table with the food and box on it.

"What's all this Peter?" Tony asked, noticing what Pepper was looking at.

"Oh uh well, it's uh, you know, father's day. So I figured, I would do this you know?" I reply though it sounded more like a question as I am so nervous. _What if he hates this?_

"Oh. Thanks kid. I didn't realize." He mumbled, a small smile on his face.

"Before we eat though, I wanted to give you this." I grab the box with a bow on it and hand it to Tony. I had planned on giving it to him after we eat but I was too anxious about his reaction to delay it any longer.

He opens the box, and takes the book out, sitting at the table. He opens it up and his eyes widen slightly. His bottom lip trembles a bit and he flips through the pages, looking at all the photos. Pepper and I sit down on either side of him and watch as he slips through. I hear him sniffle a few times, but besides that, he doesn't let any emotions show. When he finished, he set the book down in the box and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you, Peter. That means a lot that you shared that with me. I don't deserve you as a kid." He whispered.

"I think you are pretty great."

* * *

**Tony POV**

"I know that it is summer, but Peter, you should probably be going to bed soon. It's almost one. I'm going to bed now, so the both of you should get some rest." Pepper walks into the lab, arms folded against her chest. I look over to see Peter let out a yawn.

"Yep, let's get to bed kiddo. We can work more tomorrow. After we sleep." I smile. Peter nods his head slowly, eyes closing a few times.

"Okay." He stands up and starts walking towards the door. I follow him and Pepper to the elevator, where we stay silent, save for Peter's yawns.

I'm worried about him. The past few weeks he is always tired, and he has been a touch quieter. He has also not gone out as Spider-man even though Cho gave him the all-clear two- and a-bit weeks ago. And the Ferry incident was a month and a half ago. I kind of thought that he would be at it again by now.

We step into the penthouse and walk towards our rooms.

"Goodnight" Peter mumbles and gives Pepper and I a quick hug.

"Goodnight Peter."

"Have a good night sweetie" Peter goes into his room and Pepper grabs my hand and we go into ours.

"Pep, has Peter seemed off to you?" I ask, getting ready for bed. She sighed and looked up at me.

"A little, he just seems tired. That's all." She smiled at me. "Now come on, let's get some sleep." I lay down, pulling her close to me.

"Boss, it appears that Peter is in distress." I hear FRIDAY tell me. I groan and look at the time. Five in the morning.

"Go make sure he is okay" Pepper mumbles out. I get out of bed and head to Peter's room, a bit confused as to why FRIDAY alerted me to Peter having a nightmare. He has told me that he sometimes gets them, but this is the first time that FRIDAY has felt the need to tell me. I open his door and see his blanket half on the bed, half on the floor, but no Peter. I look over and see the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar. I walk over and knock, opening when I do not get a response. My eyes widen when I see Peter hunched over the toilet bowl, throwing up the pizza we had for dinner.

I tell FRIDAY to tell Pepper to grab a glass of water then go over to Peter.

"Hey bud, it's okay." I whisper, my hand rubbing his back. He whimpers and just lets another round of vomit into the toilet. When he finished, he slumped into me a bit. I grab a few tissues and wipe the little bit of vomit on the corners of his mouth, flushing everything down after. I run my hand through his slightly sweaty hair and he lets out a sigh.

"Tony, I brought the water." Pep whispers from behind us, worry written all over her face. I smile and grab it from her.

"Here Pete, drink some of this. You don't want to get dehydrated." He opens his eyes again and grabs the cup from me. He chugs it all down and hands me the cup. I put it on the counter and let Peter close his eyes and cuddle up to me.

"What happened?" Pepper whispered.

"I have no idea. By the time I got here he was already throwing up" I frown.

"You guys can't sleep in here." I nod my head and look down at Peter.

"Hey buddy, can you tell us what happened? Are you sick?" I ask, though I think FRIDAY would have told me that instead of saying he was in distress.

"Bad dream." He mumbled. _A nightmare made him react like this?_

"How about you stay with us for the rest of the night. You still look tired." Pepper suggested.

"Okay" He nodded.

"Okay up we go then" I put an arm under his to help him stand up. He stumbles a bit and Pepper goes to his other side. He head to our room and set Peter down on the bed.

"Get comfortable kid, we'll be right back" I grab Pepper and lead her out to the hallway again.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what wrong? How did a nightmare cause him to throw up like that Pepper?" I whisper.

"I don't know Tony. We can ask him if this happens often in the morning. Right now he needs us, so he knows that everything is okay." I nod slowly.

"Okay." I mumble and walk into the room again. I see Peter in the middle on his back, looking like he is already asleep. I get into my side and Pepper hers. I put an arm over Peter, hoping that he feels a bit better than in his own bed. Pepper does the same thing, then Peter's arms clutch both of ours.

"Thank you guys for being the best parents." Peter mumbles. "Thanks Pepper for being the best mom ever and thanks dad for being the best dad ever." I look over to Pepper who looks like she is about to cry. I mean I probably look like that too. Peter has never called me dad even though he probably won't remember doing it later, I still got to hear it at least once.

* * *

I wake up at nine and Peter is curled into me. I smile softly and my hand finds it way to his hair. I look over to see Pepper looking at us, a fond look on her face.

"I'm glad you found him."

"Me too." I smile. "I uh, was thinking. About why Peter had such a terrible nightmare. And I was thinking that maybe he just needs a break. That maybe he is still shaken up from the ferry thing and that he just needs time away from everything." I whisper, trying not to wake him up.

"What were you thinking?"

"I want to take him to our Malibu house. Maybe the beach and freedom will help him get out of his head." She looks at me for a few moments then nods.

"That is an idea. You'll have to clear it with May." I nod.

"Yep. I'll be calling her in a bit. I want us to be in Malibu tonight. You too. And May. All of us."

"Tony, I have work to do. I can't just leave."

"There is an office out there. If you need to go in, then that office should suffice. And the paperwork can be done at the house. You heard Peter, he thinks of you as his mother."

"That is a low blow Tony. But fine. I'm going to make breakfast for all of us, then you are going to sort everything out, and I will figure out the work thing. How long were you thinking of staying out there?"

"Two or three weeks maybe. I don't know."

"Okay, clear it with May, get everything ready in the house out there." She gets out of bed. "And wake up Peter in a bit for breakfast. It will be ready in half an hour." I nod and look at Peter again. He looks so peaceful sleeping, curled up, clenching my shirt. He moves a bit and lets out a groan.

"You okay bud?"

"Mmmmm. Just tired." He mumbles out, face moving into a pillow.

"Well, maybe we can take a break from the lab today and watch movies instead." Not wanting to mention Malibu until I talk to May. "But we do have to get up now, Pepper is making food." This makes Peter a little more aware of his surroundings.

"Okay, I'll go back to my room and get ready." He rolls off the bed and goes to the door. He pauses and turns back to look at me. "And uh, thanks for last night."

"Anytime kid." I get out of bed and get dressed. I head to the kitchen and see Pepper finishing off the pancakes.

"Is Peter awake?"

"I'm here" He slides in the kitchen. We all sit down and eat in a comfortable silence. Peter clears all the plates when we finished, and Pepper headed out.

"So kid, I have to make a few calls, but you get settled on the couch and pick a movie of something to watch."

"Okay cool." I walk to my office and close the door. I dial May's number and she answers pretty quickly.

"Tony? Is everything okay?"

"May, we are all good. I just wanted to ask you something. A few somethings actually."

"Sure, okay. What's up?"

"Well, Peter had a nightmare last night. A pretty bad one. But does he get those often?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, he used to as a kid. They went away for awhile but came back again when Ben passed. I had noticed he has been looking tired recently, so maybe they started up again. I mean Ben wasn't all that long ago so" She trailed off.

"Okay. Well the one last night was really bad. Like he threw up multiple times." I explained.

"Oh, no, our poor baby. That has happened a few times. Must have been pretty bad then." I nod my head.

"So I want to let him get out of his head." I start, not knowing how to pitch this to May.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I have a beach house in Malibu. I want to take him. For a few weeks. Just until Peter can calm down and relax. Get some sleep." I suggest. "And I was hoping you would join us." I add.

"Well." She starts. "I think it is a great idea. Peter needs a break, I agree. Okay, take him, but I can't go. I have work, we are pretty bust right now Tony."

"Well how about just one of the weeks then? Pepper is also going. I think Peter would love it if all of us were there with him."

"That is a low blow Tony stark. But fine, I will see if I can switch a few shifts around so that I can spend a week there with you. I'll text you later"

"Okay. I was planning on leaving tonight. Is that okay? Or do you want to have a few days first?" I ask.

"Today is okay. I have to go to work now, tell Peter to call me when you guys get there okay?"

"Can do May. And thanks for letting me do this"

"It's no problem. You just take care of our boy"


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little short, sorry about that! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Peter, honey, the plane landed, we need to get home it's late." I groan and put my arms over my head.

"No, I'm comfy" I mumble, curling into the chair more. I hear soft laughter from across the plane. "What are you laughing at?" I squint my eyes and see Tony still laughing.

"You are a kid cute, you know that?"

"Not cute."

"Honey, you are very cute. But get your cute butt off this plane, we want to get home." May lightly smacks my shoulder. I huff, but sit up fully, letting my eyes adjust to my surroundings.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

"Just after midnight, kid. Now come on let's go." Tony smiles and gives me a hand to stand up. The three of us get into the SUV that Happy was driving. Unfortunately, Pepper had to leave a few days ago for some conference thing, so she wasn't with us now.

But Malibu was amazing. We spent pretty much an entire month there. It was nice and relaxing to not worry about anything besides deciding what we should do that day. May had only been with us for the past week and Pepper did have to leave two times in the middle, and now, but it was fun. It was nice bonding for all of us. I liked being able to see Tony and May at the same time, not having to split my time between them.

Four days ago we celebrated my fifteenth birthday. It was quiet and filled with just family, Rhodey even came down for it. We had cake, I got some pretty cool presents and it was just all-round fun.

I'm glad that we left New York for a bit, because it was a break, I didn't know I needed. I feel like I can breathe again. Like the weight of the world isn't on my shoulders. That Spider-Man doesn't have to be perfect.

School starts on Monday, so in two days, and I'm feeling ready to start this new year. I'm excited to start a new season on the decathlon team and I might decide to take up another extracurricular activity, making up for the ones I dropped last year. But I haven't decided yet.

The ride home was pretty quiet, all of us tired from the flight and being active earlier in the day. When Happy pulled up to May's and I house, I see Tony's shoulders sag a little bit.

"Bye kiddo, tell me how the first day goes on Monday, and I'll see you Tuesday." He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back tightly, then jump out of the car after May thanks Tony, one last time. We head inside the building and trek all the way to the seventh floor.

"Sweetie, I'm going to bed, I'm beat. I have work late tomorrow, so we can do your school shopping in the morning, alright?" I nod my head and give her hug. I flop onto my bed, wrap myself in my blanket and close my eyes. Except now sleep doesn't come.

I start thinking about Spider-man, and what I should do. I have taken a break for almost three months now, granted the first little bit I had an injury, but it is still a long time to not be him. I have loved saving people, even from the little things, or just simply helping them. But as soon as I put on the mask, I'm back on that ferry, trying to hold it together. And now thanks to that vivid dream I had last month that freaked Tony out, it is so much worse. Instead of a whole bunch of people I don't know, on one side it is May, and on the other, Tony and Pepper. It was like my life, how I'm trying to keep everyone together, but I fail every time. Sometimes I save May, Tony and Pepper getting thrown into the water never to be found. Other times I save Tony and Pepper, but May ends up in the water. And the times I manage to save all of them, the Vulture swoops in and kills them all, making me completely alone in this world.

I shake my head, _no, this isn't going to happen because you haven't been Spider-man in months, and you have left the vulture up to someone else._

My phone beeps, alerting me to a message. I unlock the phone and see the text from Tony:

_Night kid, The past few weeks have been awesome, can't wait to see you on Tuesday._

* * *

I wake up on Monday, bright and early for school. I texted Ned to confirm our meet up before the bell, to go over our schedules and to catch up on each other's summers.

"Morning Honey, you look happy." May smiles at me, sliding a plate of what looks like slightly burnt scrambled eggs.

"Yep, I'm excited about school today. Ned and I are meeting up early." I explain and take a bit, not bad, and quickly finish the rest. I hug her bye and rush out the door with my bag so I can catch the early train.

I get to school forty minutes before the first bell and see Ned by the front. We do our handshake and make our way inside. We head to the library to print off our schedules, happy when we realize we have four out of our six classes together.

"Sup losers." We look up to see MJ staring at us.

"Hey MJ, how was your summer? Take part in any good protests?" I ask, then immediately regret it. _She's going to think I'm weird for remembering what she told me about her plans two months ago._

"A few. What about you?"

"Oh uh, no protests for me. Tony ended up taking me to his house in Malibu." I look down.

"Fun. Anyway, I wanted to check to see if we had classes together and what will work best with decathlon. I'm going to make sure we win this year again."

"It's day one of school MJ" Ned protested while I just handed over my schedule. Ned ends up giving his over as well.

"Cool. I'll see you both second and last block. See you later." And she walks away.

"She is so weird" Ned looked at me.

"So are we Ned."

* * *

Ending this week of school, I breathe a sigh of relief. No one will not stop talking about Homecoming, and who they are going with and how everything needs to match. School dances have never had any appeal to me, except this one. Sure, maybe not as much as everyone else, but I want to ask a particular person to the dance. I plan on asking her on Monday, three weeks from the dance, that way she has time to prepare and get anything she needs. I would have done it today, but I wanted Tony's help on how to ask MJ.

I talk to Happy on the way to the tower, having fun getting to talk about something that isn't the dance. Walking up to the penthouse, I decide to ask Tony his thoughts, that way I don't forget or chicken out. Both are very likely options.

I walk in to see Tony no where in sight, but Pepper is on her computer at the dining table. Maybe asking her would be a better idea. Or get both of their opinions.

"Hey Pepper" She looks up and smiles.

"Peter, so good to see you again. How was the first week of school?"

"Oh, it was good, a little annoying, but good."

"Annoying how?"

"Well there is a dance coming up." I start. "And no one will stop talking about it. It is in just over three weeks. I'm not usually interested in those types of events." I explain.

"Oh, and why are you interested this year?" She asked.

"What, uh, what do you mean?"

"You said you aren't usually interested, why are you now?"

"Oh, well I have a friend, MJ, and well I think I like her. More than a friend." I trail off, not knowing how to talk about something I haven't defined in my head.

"Hmmmm. Okay, well ask her to the dance."

"I plan to, on Monday. But I don't want to ruin our friendship if she is weirded out."

"I think that if she is a good friend then that wouldn't happen." I nod my head.

"But how do I ask? I've never done this before." I mumble, a little embarrassed. She places her hand on my arm.

"I think you should just ask her. That way the message doesn't get lost in a grand affair." She smiles.

"Ya, maybe I should do that. I've been worrying over nothing. Thanks Pepper, you are the best. And, uh, sorry for interrupting your work. I'll do my homework."

"Not a problem Peter. And please feel free to interrupt any time. This stuff can get pretty boring."

* * *

I thank Happy for the ride, and watch him drive off before I start towards the school. I am hoping to find MJ in the library, somewhere she always seems to be. I put my bag in my locker, grabbing what I need for my first class and head towards the library.

"Yo, Peter!" I hear Ned call out from behind me. I turn to see him running towards me, grin on his face.

"What's up dude?"

"You'll never believe what happened on the weekend." He looks at me expectantly.

"Ned, what happened on the weekend?" I ask with a smile.

"So, I was out with my mom, she wanted to get me out of the house, and she heard about the dance and wanted to know what my plans were for it. So we were out at the store and bam! There she was! My mom told me to ask her, it won't hurt, so I did! And now, I have a date for the dance!" He exclaimed in one breath.

"Awesome who is it?"

"MJ"

"What?"

"I know she is scary and weird, but we are friends, and I figured everyone else would be too scared of her to ask, so I did. We are going as just friends, this isn't some romantic thing." He added.

"You and MJ are going to the dance together?" I gap. But…

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I look over to see MJ staring at me.

"I uh, just didn't realize you were going." I mumble. I close my eyes, take a deep breathe and open them again. _Just when things in my life were starting to shape into something awesome, this happens…_

* * *

I walk out of the washroom; hall pass in hand and see Liz putting up another homecoming sign. The dance that is in three days. The dance that I was going to ask MJ out to. The dance that I have decided not to attend.

Liz turns and smiles at me, a little too fake I might add.

"Hey Peter! Do you like the sign? It looks good here right?" She looks at me.

"Yep. Very nice" I remark, wanting to get past Liz, She has made things weird since everyone finding out who my dad is. She asks me questions she knows the answer to, and is constantly looking at me, trying to get my attention.

"Thanks. Are you going to the dance?"

"No, I don't have a date, plus I'm not a fan of group gatherings."

"Oh, I don't have a date either. I forgot about that part after planning most of the thing myself." She laughed a little. "But maybe we can go together." She added.

"Oh, uh, I mean probably not, my parents-"

"Peter come on! It will be fun" She begs, and a little voice in my head tells me to agree.

"Sure Liz."

"Yay! My dad wants to drive me so just be at my house on Friday at seven. My dress is red." She walks off and I stare for a second. _Why did I agree?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guy! So this is the second last chapter! Just wanted to give you guys a heads up before it ended. So before the new year, this story will be finished. Anyways, enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Okay so remember, no drinking. But I want you to have fun, but not too much. And be respectful, respect her boundaries. If you need to be picked up early you can call me, and Tony said you could also call him. It's his weekend, so he will pick you up at eleven at the school if all goes smoothly. "

"Yes May, I know." I laugh at her overprotective ways.

"And you have the corsage?" I nod, holding it up. "Okay go, remember, impress her dad so that it won't be as awkward." She smiled and shooed me out of the car. I close the door and straighten out the suit that Tony bought me. He had me go the whole nine yards and we went to a guy to get him to make me a brand-new suit. It was pretty cool.

I walked up to the front door of Liz's house, which looks different than at her party. Maybe it is the lack of teenagers roaming around the place. I knock on the door and wait a few moments before, who I presume to be Liz's father, opens the door.

"You must be Peter? Bring it in" He smiles and holds his hand out. I shake his hand, not believing what is happening. "I'm Liz's father, Adrian. Come on in." He leads me through the house, but I don't take it in. I'm focusing on Adrian. Or should I say the vulture. _Why me?_ "You look nervous Pedro, perhaps a drink? I have some bourbon"

"I'm not legal."

"Good answer" He points a knife at me, then goes back to the cooking. I meet her mom and then Liz descends down the stairs. She looks great. _Except it's not her you want to be with, and her dad is a villain._ I go through a few scenarios in my head, trying to figure out what I should be doing in this situation. Unfortunately, there is no how to guide on your date's dad, a date to a high school dance that you didn't really want to be your date, is a villain selling alien technology.

Then comes the whole thing about my fear of being Spiderman. That being him will hurt those close to you, but not being him will also hurt those close to you. Hence the lack of Spiderman in the past few months. But here is the vulture, in his house, with his family. I can't not do something. But when I do something, I always mess up.

I take a few pictures with Liz, not really paying attention. All my focus is on Adrian. I'm not really sure what to do. I can't call Tony, it will alert Adrian to my knowledge. After they say by to each other, because Adrian has a business trip to go to after dropping us off, we get in the car. Liz looks at her phone, not interested in me at all, which is fine. Trying to focus on small talk is not something I want to attempt at this moment. I suck at it normally, let alone while I'm having an internal debate about my morals and deciding if I need to face a fear that has been plaguing me with nightmares.

"So, Peter, any plans after school? Everyone at this Midtown seems to know where they are headed in the future." He looks at me from the rear-view mirror.

"Uh, no plans as of now" I mumble. Liz looks up from her phone.

"Dad he is a grade below me I told you that. And besides, he is Tony Stark's kid, I think he doesn't need to worry about his future paths, they will all be open"

"Tony Stark's kid huh? I knew that he had mentioned going to Midtown. Didn't realize that's who your date was sweetie." He sent me a look; a look that made me think he knew me. More than he should.

"Yes dad. I told you about him at the party I had last year."

"Oh right."

"Thought, Peter did leave almost right away."

"What, no I was there."

"No you just disappeared like you always do. Then again in DC, we were all in the monument, but you weren't, the Spiderman showed up." Liz looked at me.

"Well, look like we are here kids. Liz I need to borrow Pete here for a second. You know, give him the dad talk." She huffs but leaves to go inside leaving me alone with the vulture. He starts talking but my thoughts start over working.

_What do I do? _Adrian is the vulture. Spiderman has been chasing the vulture for months. But then the ferry happened, and I am afraid of putting the suit on. Afraid that someone will get hurt. I don't even have a suit here; it is at the tower. _I do have my old spare under my old locker here though_. But can I do it? I tried the suit on a few weeks ago, and I had to take it off immediately. I started freaking out about my arms being ripped off and everyone dying on the ferry. But I need to take down the vulture. So, my decision is made.

"Remember kid, I'll kill you dead if you mess around in my business again. So go in there, and show my daughter a good time. But not too good." I look down and see a gun. I casually drop my phone under the passenger seat.

"Of course sir." I mumble and jump out of the car.

The few steps from the drop off to the dance felt long and heavy. Like I was deciding my entire future in a few mere moments. I planted my phone in his car. My plan was to go after him but with Tony. I forgot that I would need my phone to call Tony. So I can't. And I have no clue what his number is, I never saw the point in remembering it. Well I'll fix that later.

I open the door and look around the room full of everyone. I see Ned and MJ, who smile and wave, then MJ flips me the bird. I think MJ looks fantastic in her dress, but I cannot focus on that now. I see Liz with a few of her friends and make my way over there.

"Hey, your finally here!" Liz grabbed my arm, smiling.

"Liz, I'm so sorry, I have to go"

"What? What did my dad say to you?" _Shit, think of an excuse Parker._

"It's no that, I just, I'm not feeling well. I feel sick. I'm sorry, my aunt is coming to get me." I mumble and walk out towards the hallway. Towards my spare web fluid and suit. It won't be as nice as the one Tony and I made, but it'll do. Hopefully.

I look over at Flash's crashed car. _ Oops._

"Peter are you okay?" I look over at the phone on the ground and grab it.

"Yes, I'm good. How far am I from him?" I ask and start walking in the direction I need to go.

"He stopped just around the corner to your left. I pulled up maps and I think it is a warehouse or a parking garage or something. Not really sure, it is just super old."

"Okay, and how are you with connecting to my phone remotely to get Tony's number off of it?" I ask.

"You know, I still can't believe that you have Iron Man's number and you didn't memorize it. I don't think I would ever stop looking at it."

"He isn't just Ironman to me Ned, we have been over this"

"I know I know."

"Sure, but have you connected to my phone?"

"Oh right, uh, I'm still working on it. Am making good progress. How about you?" Ned asked.

"Well, I see his car and I'm going to go inside."

"Um, is that a good idea? Wait for me to get Tony's number!" Ned exclaimed loudly and I hold the phone from my ear a bit as I enter the building.

"It's fine, he can meet me here after. I'll be fine." I mumble, looking for any sign of the vulture.

"You know, I had to save you earlier."

"Yes I know., thanks again Ned, but I'll be fine, I'm not going to run into him or anything" I look up and see Adrian across the building at a lone desk working on what looked to be his wing suit.

"Pedro!" I sigh and put the phone in my pocket. "I thought you were smart. You made the wrong decision and I'm disappointed. You left my daughter at the dance with no date. Not very noble of you Pedro." He turns to me and I start walking closer but keeping my distance.

"I made the choice to stop you. I think I'm where I need to be."

"The thing is Pedro, Stark may be your father, but he doesn't care about you. He left you as a child for a reason. He never wanted you. He doesn't want Peter Parker, he wants Spider-Man. You only get to have him now because you are special. He never had to work to get through anything in his life, but Liz told me about you. You have worked your way through school, to get the scholarship. You are Spider-Man, helping people on the daily, that includes my daughter. Stark he saves people when he is the reason they needed saving. You aren't like him and you helping him now, well it isn't worth your time. This plane, well it will make bank. I need this shipment since you have screwed me out of a few. We had a nice break over the summer, but you have returned. So, I'm going to tell you one more time. Stay out of my business, or I'll kill you." _What plane?_

"You know I can't do that."

"Well, I'm sorry then Pedro." And with that his wing suit comes alive, charging at me. I flip and jump out of the way and he looks at me as the wings go back to him.

"You didn't even get me." I laugh.

"True, but then again, I wasn't trying to." And I heard it. Then I felt the sharp pain in my neck, my spidey sense. Then the roof came down.

Everything settles and I look around. I see I'm trapped under a few cement beams. I cough out dust and look for any sign of the vulture, but don't find any. Then the pain registers in my abdomen. Being buried under cement and steel frames would do that I suppose. I try to lift but fail quickly. I rip my mask off and let a few stray tears roll down my face.

"Help! Somebody please! I'm down here! Help!" I scream, despite the fact that no one is near. I look down, just praying that Ned got the number and that Tony is on his way. I see my reflection in a small puddle and sigh.

_Why did I think I could do this? I'm weak. I always have been. I've never been able to catch the vulture, what made this time different? I don't even have the high-tech suit right now. But I have my brain. My knowledge. I am half Tony. And if he can build an Ironman suit in a cave with next to nothing, then I can get out of here. I am Peter Stark. I am Spider-Man._

Tony POV

"What time is the dance over?" I look over at Nat.

"Not really sure, Peter said he'd call Happy, but he seems to think at around nine, maybe ten. We have a while still."

"Hmm, I was hoping he could join us in our game night. Dance's are later then they used to be." She mumbled. I looked at Pepper and smile. As much as I love having Peter around, it is nice just hanging out with the adults. But hanging out with Peter was sometimes more fun too. I look down at my hand in our poker tournament. Clint flips over a king of spades in the river giving me a flush.

"Boss, incoming call from an unknown number."

"Where is it located from?" My eyebrows furrow. _How did someone get my number?_

"It's coming from Midtown School of Science and Technology." I stand up, excusing myself and grab my phone from the counter.

"Patch it through to my phone please." I walk out of the room and answer it.

"Hello"

"Uh, Mr. Ironman sir? It's Ned Leeds, I'm-"

"Peter's friend. Yes I remember. What can I do for you?"

"O-okay. Well, Peter left the dance because-"

"Why would Peter leave the dance? Didn't it just start?"

"I'm trying to explain sir. His date's dad is the vulture. And he went after him"

"He what? How is his date's dad a villain. And Peter hasn't worn his suit all night, how is he going after him?"

"He had an old one stowed away in the school."

"So let me get this straight. My kid is wearing a sweat suit to go after a guy that has hurt Peter before, and given him nightmares about?" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"That sounds… accurate."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He put his phone in the car so I could track it. Then I used it to call you. But we were on the phone when Peter got to the building. And he was going to wait for you but then the vulture saw him and they were talking about things then it disconnected after I heard a loud crash."

"Okay, thanks Ned, can you text me the location? I'll get him." I get a suit ready to deploy.

"Sure thing." I hang up and I get the location a few moments later.

"Is everything okay?" I look over to see everyone staring at me.

"Nope. Peter's date's dad is the vulture. Now He cannot be reached. I'll be back, stay here." And I fly off. I go as fast as I can to the address Ned sent me. When I get there I look around confused. This is no building, just rubble. I see a car nearby and have FRIDAY run it.

"This is registered to an Adrian Toomes, I believe this is the Vulture." _Why was he out here? There is nothing around here. Except…_

I look up to see my plane slowly descend nearby Coney Island, I think.

"FRIDAY, any signs of Peter here?"

"Negative boss." I nod and fly off in the direction of my plane that is crashing down. Everything in there is Avengers upgrades. I made them at the tower since I spent most of my time there now as opposed to the Compound. I did this because Peter sometimes just dropped by to see me and I like it. So tonight a shipment was off the compound. Although now it looks like it isn't going to make it that far.

When I get to what's left of my plane, I see everything scattered. I called Happy on my way over so he could pick Peter and I up, in case something happened. I look around, walking through the fire to find Peter. When I finally see him, Peter is carrying who I presume to be the vulture out of a bigger fire. He doesn't have his mask on and he has blood and dirt everywhere. The relief that washes over me when I see that he is mostly okay is amazing. I had been starting to think I wasn't going to find him.

"Peter" He looks over at me and his shoulders slump. He sets the vulture down and I wrap my arms around him. "Are you okay?" I feel him nod slightly.

"Did Ned call you?"

"He did. Pretty happy he did too." We sat like this for a bit, just enjoying the presence of each other. "Okay, I see Happy pulling up. The cops will be here soon. We have to go kid." I get no response. "Kid?" I look down and see his eyes closed. "Peter?" Not even a little stir from him. "Shit kid, hang on, I'll get you help." I pick up his unconscious form and walk quickly to the car. Once inside I tell Happy to step on it and I call Cho to let her know the situation.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys... So this is a little bit late and I'm so sorry! Life got crazy around the holidays then with work. But here is the final chapter! I unfortunately have no plans for a sequel, so this will be it.

Please enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

I smell the scent of hospital. The cleanliness, the sterilized instruments and the movement of a nurse around me. Checking the wires and whatnot. I try to open my eyes, but they feel too heavy. Like someone is holding them down. I try to move my hands and feet, but they also feel like they are being weighed down by something. Before I can try to do much more, I drift back into the darkness.

The next time I feel conscious, it's different. I feel more than I did, including pain. It's not pleasant but it's manageable. Opening my eyes seemed difficult still, but moving my hand was easier. As soon as I moved it something grabbed it firmly. Then a buzzing sound started. Then I felt something swipe my head softly. I focused on the buzzing, trying to determine where it was coming from.

"… Peter, please, I need you to wake up." A sniffle. "I-I can't lose you, I just got you back" I know that voice. _Why do they sound sad? _That voice is always confident, not sad and emotional. _Now, who is that voice?_

"Dad?" I mumble, thinking I finally figured out who was talking.

"Kid?" I try to open my eye but they are unwilling.

"Why do you sound like that?" I mumble, my words still not sounding right.

"Because your hurt Pete. And, and I wasn't sure if you were going to recover."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. But that's okay. You'll get better. Now how about you open your eyes bud?"

"Can't. Too heavy"

"What does that even mean?"

"That my eyes are to heavy."

"How about I call Cho and she can…"

The next time I wake up, everything isn't as heavy and weird. It's definitely not how it should be, but I can open my eyes. I look around the room and see Tony and Pepper curled on the couch together. It was cute.

The door opened and I look over to see Cho.

"Hello Peter. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, better I think. I'm not really sure what the problem was to begin with?"

"Well how it happened is a mystery to all of us, you'll have to fill us in but the injuries were the worst I've seen on you yet. You had a decent amount of internal bleeding and four broken ribs. The rest is cosmetic scratches and bruising. Nothing to worry about. They look worse than they are. You will definitely be sore for a few days, but you will recover nicely."

"Oh, uh thanks?"

"No problem. Although I understand that you are a vigilante, please keep the injuries to a minimum. You've been my only patient in the past few months." She looks at me pointedly. "Now, I'm just going to check the incision wound and I'll be out of your way." She smiled and took the bandage on my abdomen off. It looks disgusting. I had to look away as she cleaned it. Okay this looks good. I'll get a nurse to bring you food, you need to eat extra with that metabolism of yours." And with that she left. I looked back to Tony and Pepper and see they are still sleeping.

The door opens again, revealing a young man in light blue scrubs, holding a plate full of food.

"Dr. Cho said you should eat as much as you can. Here is some water. I'll be back later to check on you." He smiled and left. I looked down at my plate and saw a variety of things: Broccoli, carrots, peas, mashed potatoes, and a large piece of chicken.

I start eating slowly, enjoying the food. The male nurse checked on me about fifteen minutes to make sure I was eating, but he left me alone after that.

"Peter?" I look over and see Tony and Pepper looking at me.

"Hey guys."

"When did you wake up? Why didn't you wake me up?" Tony stands up and walks to the chair next to my bed.

"It's okay, I've just been eating. No need to wake anyone up. Cho also said I was doing better. And I feel better."

"Sweetie, we are just glad you are okay" Pepper smiled at me.

"Ya kid, the past twelve hours have been brutal."

"Wait, it's only Saturday?" I ask.

"Yep. It's noon. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you might have to tell May if it was later but I should be good by then. I think. I can't tell May about Spider-Man, she would flip!" I rush out, starting to panic at the thought of her knowing.

"Relax kid. All is good. I can give you a fake illness for Monday so you should be good then." Relief flows through me.

"Thanks dad. You're awesome." I smile and go back to my food. Tony coughed a bit and I look over and he has unshed tears in his eyes. He looks happy though, so that's odd.

"I love you kid."

"Love you too."

* * *

Throughout the weekend and Monday, all the Avengers visit me, making sure I'm okay. They also keep me company and play games so I don't go crazy laying in a bed. Sunday night Cho released me, but I'm still under strict orders to not do any physical activities. So I had to lounge around Monday as well but, at least it wasn't the med bay.

Monday afternoon on our way to May's, she called saying she had the same flu I had, and told Tony to keep me one more night. Well, I never had the flu, but Tony told her I did. He kept me home on Tuesday, just in case. I felt better. Sure I had the bruises and stuff but my ribs didn't hurt unless I did something stupid and my incision is a little pink line now. But Tony insisted.

Then I went to school on Wednesday. I have a note to excuse me from gym, but besides that, it will be a normal day. And the morning was great. I caught up with Ned and MJ, got my few assignments and stuff that I missed the past two days.

On my way to lunch, I see her, Liz Allen. She is with her mom and the principal, walking down the empty hallway. One of her friends went up and hugged her, then scurried away. I make my way over there and hesitate.

"Hey Liz" I smile a little at her. She stops and walks over to me.

"Peter."

"I- I'm uh sorry. For leaving you. At the dance."

"It was a pretty shitty move Peter. But it's okay. The dance is the least of my worries right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving. To Oregon. My dad doesn't want me and my mom here during the trial."

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Peter. I have to go though. So, I hope you figure out whatever it is that you need to figure out." She kisses me on the cheek and walks to her mom. I stand there for a moment, stunned at what just happened.

When taking down the vulture, I never even thought about what would happen to Liz. Sure I was never her biggest fan, but she was nice. And she had a life here. I can't imagine having to uproot right before senior year. Well at all really, but especially for senior year.

I head to the cafeteria so I can one eat, and two talk to Ned and MJ about something. Something that has been bothering me all weekend. I grab some pizza and an apple and sit down next to them.

"What took you so long loser?" MJ keeps reading her book.

"I ran into Liz. I apologized about the dance." I mumble.

"Oh. I heard she was moving or something because of her dad?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"Yes, to Oregon."

"That sucks. If that happened to me I would die. I would not be able to make friends." Ned sighed.

"That's not true. You're a great friend Ned."

"Sure, but I'm a total nerd."

"So you'd have to find other nerds." MJ smiled a little.

"Guys can I talk to you for a minute? I want your opinion on something" The both look at me.

"Of course loser. Go ahead."

"Okay, so um. Well, this weekend with my dad has been odd. And I know I was uh, sick, but he kept looking at me weirdly, but in a good way? Like he'd be smiling and look happy, but he'd wither have a weird look on his face or he would almost be crying. And my dad doesn't cry like ever, but this weekend it was almost all the time and I am worried." Ned and MJ look at each other for a second before looking at me.

"So, I'll ask one question first. When did you start calling Tony, dad?" MJ looked at me. _What does she mean?_

"I call him Tony still?" I say, but it sounds like a question.

"Dude, you literally said dad twice when explaining to us." Ned huffed out.

"I did?"

"Yes." I think back towards the weekend. _ Have I been calling him dad and not realizing it? Holy shit!_ "Oh, Ned I think he realized that he has been calling him dad. " MJ whispered.

"How did I do that? Like without realizing! I should have talked to Tony about this before. Maybe he doesn't want to be called that! Shit, I don't know what to do." My breathing starts getting a little erratic.

"Hey, calm down Peter. They way you described it I think he loves it. And he is responding to it, so I think you are in the clear." MJ explained quickly, calming me down a bit.

"Ya, okay. Maybe he doesn't mind."

* * *

"Hey Happy! Not to sound rude but why are you here? It's May's weekend with me" I ask nicely. I don't want Happy thinking I don't appreciate him, because I do, but this is odd.

"Tony said May called. Something about having to do a few double shifts this weekend to make up hours missed from being sick?" He explained hesitantly as if he was a little unclear himself.

"Oh, uh okay." I mumble getting in the car. I haven't seen Tony since I realized I started calling him dad. And honestly, I'm a little scared. Should I continue? Or should I pretend I never started? The past few days both Ned and MJ have been telling me it is fine, but do what I want to do, not what I think other people want me to do. And I still haven't decided.

We pull up to the tower and I thank Happy before running up to the penthouse. I go to my room and throw my bag on the bed and grab my homework. I sit at my desk for a bit doing my homework, that way I do not have to worry about it over the weekend.

I hear a knock at my door, and I call out to come in. I look over and I see Tony holding a plate.

"Hey what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much kiddo. You just kind of ran past Pepper and I so I wanted to make sure you were okay?" He asked and before I could respond he continued. "And I made you a sandwich cause I assumed you'd be hungry. So everything is okay?"

"Um, yep. I just wanted to finish my homework so I don't have to think about it all weekend. But I just finished. And thanks dad, this looks good." I grab the plate from him and freeze for a second. I just called him dad. I didn't have the chance to think about it, it just came out.

"Sure, eat it out in the kitchen so Pep and I can ask you about your week." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and lead me into the kitchen.

* * *

"Kid stop bouncing, Dr. Cho will be here soon." Dad laughed.

"I'm excited. I haven't been on a regular patrol in literal months. I want to go back to that." I whined, not being able to stop myself from acting like a literal five year old.

"Well, you know my deal for the first week of patrols when you get cleared."

"I know. And I think it will be fun. And she cleared me two weeks ago to attend gym class. So I think she will clear me now." I look at him.

"Good afternoon Peter and Tony. Good to see you are looking better." She smiled.

"And I am feeling better. Like really good."

"Someone is excited to be fully cleared for physical activity." She looked at me. She looked over the non existent incision marks and prodded my abdomen to see if there was any pain with the pressure. But I am fine. Completely recovered. So now, I get to go patrolling. Well after dinner. And for two hours only. But it is something.

We go upstairs and I pull out my homework, seeing as the first thing I wanted to do was get cleared for Spider-Man. So dad ordered us pizza while I started my homework. He then started helping me even though I didn't need help. He then started pointing out how easy all these things are. It was pretty fun.

After dinner I could no longer wait and I ran to my room and changed into the suit. I am so excited for tonight. And all the patrols this week. I walk into the living room and announce that I am ready. Pepper smiles at me and gives me a hug. She then kisses dad on the cheek.

"You two have fun and be safe!" Dad puts his suit on and looks at me, waiting for me to lead the way. I run and jump off the building, webbing to the next one until we reach Queens and I sit on one of my regular roof tops.

"Is this what you call patrolling kid?" Dad's faceplate flips up.

"I'm waiting for something to happen. Karen will alert me to anything the police have been called for and I can hear almost everything in a three-block radius." I explain.

"Okay. So we wait until-" Sirens blare out a few streets over and I'm off. I look towards what the commotion is and it appears to be a high speed police chase. I web and take a quick detour to catch up to the criminals. I take a sharp right and land on the roof of the truck.

"Excuse me! You think you'd wanna pull over maybe? You are breaking so many traffic laws!" I yell over the noise.

"Spider-Man! I thought you were dead." The driver grunts out.

"Nope. Not dead, just unavailable. You know who else is unavailable? You, when you're in jail!" I knock the guy out and hold the wheel, so we don't lose control. I web the break pedal, stopping the truck from doing any more damage. I web the criminals up so they can't get away. I see Iron Man hovering near the truck, but he never stepped in.

I go up to a nearby rooftop and sit to catch my breath.

"You good kid?"

"Ya, just need a quick break. I forgot how much work this is."

"Well that was pretty good what you did just now. I didn't even have to step in or anything. Good job."

"Thanks. Now, how about we double team the next one. I think it will be fun." I smile and stand up.

"Sure kid."

"Cool, because there is an ongoing robbery two street to the north." I announce and web my way over there.

* * *

"Hey so May, I had practice today and Mr. Harrington announced that the next meet is at Midtown. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go?" I asked, hopeful.

"Oh I would love to but I'll have to see if I can get the day off. When is it?"

"It's next Friday at seven."

"I am so sorry sweetie but they want me back out in Scranton again. But I promise to go to the one after that!" I nod.

"It's okay May. I understand."

"Thank you honey, you are the best. Now, I'm sure if you asked Tony and maybe Pepper that they might be able to go" I shrug my shoulders.

"They are pretty busy too, I'm not sure. Maybe, I'll ask." I mumble, a little disappointed that May can't go.

"I know they are but maybe they won't be that night. But I'll tell you what I can do, a movie night this Thursday when you get back from Tony's! I have the five AM shift tomorrow so I have to go to bed now, but Thursday I'll get all the snacks, we can order Thai and we can watch any movie you want to. It'll be fun!"

"Okay May, that sounds like fun." I hug her and wish her a good night. I go to my room and jump out the window to get a quick patrol in before bed.

* * *

I take the elevator up to the penthouse. I do my normal routine and make a sandwich, then eat it in my room while I do my homework. I then scroll through Spider-Man fan accounts on Twitter to see what is being said about me. At about four thirty, Pepper and Dad are usually done meeting and other work things and make their way up here. Sometimes it is a little later. Today was not one of those days.

I am still debating whether or not I should ask them about the decathlon meet.

"Hew Peter, how is school this week?" Pepper smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Good. One of my teachers is sick so the class is like a free block right now. Ned and I talked Star Wars theories."

"Sounds fun. Did you get your homework done kid?"

"Yes I just finished it dad."

"Great, I'm thinking movie night? You guys on board with that?" Pepper and I both nod.

After everyone gets comfortable clothes on, and dinner is delivered, we start up a movie. During the second movie we put on, my mind started drifting. I think I should just leave the decathlon meet alone. I don't want to make them feel guilty for not going like May does. They are busy and I get that.

"Kid what are you thinking about over there?" I realize that they are both looking at me and that the movie is paused.

"Uh, nothing. All is good." I mumble out, not convincing them at all.

"Nuh uh. Try again."

"Okay fine. Well, I don't want to tell you guys because I don't want you to feel like you have to go. Or if you are too busy and you can't go, I don't want you to feel guilty. But next Friday night, I have a decathlon meet at my school, and I want to know if you guys want to go? May can't because she's in Scranton again, and now she feels bad, but I don't want you guys to feel that way! I completely understand that you guys are busy and can't go." I ramble.

"Who said we can't go?" Pepper asked softly.

"Well no one. But you guys run a company and I assume that it is busy at work." I shrug.

"Kiddo, we will both be there. We will sit in the front and we will yell the loudest when you get a nerdy question right and out nerd the other nerds. I'll always go and make time for events like this kid. Because I'd do anything for you. Because, you're my kid."


End file.
